Nos coeurs à l'unisson
by KuroGinga
Summary: Eren veut apprendre le piano et demande à son éducateur, Levi, de lui donner des cours. Mais celui-ci semble cacher un secret concernant la musique, tout comme Eren semble en cacher un sur sa vie...
1. Chapitre 1: The Request

**Chapitre 1: The Request**

_Apprenez-moi le piano ! Le corps courbé devant l'interpellé, les paupières pressées contre ses orbites, il n'osait se relever tout en entendant la personne se retourner. Celle-ci lui faisait maintenant face. Il le regardait de haut en bas, un cartable à la main, une autre posée nonchalamment sur la hanche gauche, puis il la porta à son front dans un geste de fatigue. Le plus jeune était toujours courbé, les mains crispées rapportées contre ses jambes. L'aîné l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

_Bon sang..

_S'il vous plaît!

_Redresses-toi .

Celui-ci fit comme on venait de l'y inviter, il se redressa doucement, ouvrant ses yeux quelque peu effrayés de la réponse que l'on allait lui donner. Une fois relevé, il dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres son aîné.

_Mmh, fit celui-ci en le regardant avec lassitude et interrogation.

_Apprenez-moi à jouer du piano ! S'il vous plaît ! Il réitéra sa demande, regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue, quelque peu agacé.

_Tsk...Je n'enseigne pas le piano.

_S'il vous plaît !

Il commença à se retourner, ignorant le plus jeune qui le rattrapa en l'empoignant fermement par le bras, rapprochant sensiblement leur deux corps. Retenu et coincé par la force du plus jeune, il leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Dans son regard l'assurance avait laissé place au doute, il semblait presque suppliant. Il posa lentement sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé qui se trouvait à sa hauteur et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

_S'il vous plaît ...Sa voix était tremblante, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleurer. Surpris du geste audacieux et presque déplacé du gamin, il écarquilla les yeux mais reprit vite ses esprits, le repoussant sans force, il le pria :

_Jaeger, rentres chez toi.

_Apprenez moi le piano et je rentrerai chez moi !

Sa voix était assurée, mais ses yeux menaçaient de faire couler quelques larmes. Le regard en suspend, plongé dans ses iris d'un gris acier magnifique . Le silence du lycée qui venait de fermer ses portes devenait pesant quand le concierge passa, quelques peu surpris de les voir tous-deux dans le couloir à cette heure-ci. Il les interrompit :

_Levi …. euh … excusez-moi le lycée a fermé ses portes, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Il les regardait, visiblement troublé, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

_Ah oui, excusez-nous, nous allions partir. Il dirigea son regard de nouveau vers le plus jeune, il le scruta de haut en bas, puis rompis le silence :

_Où as-tu mis ton sac ?

_Eh ?! Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard porté à ses mains manifestement vides.

_Ah putain c'est pas possible! J'ai dû l'oublier dans une salle.

_T'es pas possible ….Il se massa le front, fatigué, tentant de retenir une soudaine pulsion meurtrière que lui inspirait l'adolescent qui lui faisait perdre son temps précieux. D'un pas rapide, il commença à parcourir le couloir, le jeune garçon toujours figé avait le regard fixe posé sur le vide, un moment d'absence sans doute.

_Oi ! Eren dépêche-toi! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

_Ah ouais, excusez-moi, j'arrive.

Il se retourna, se dépêchant d'emboîter le pas de son aîné. Ils marchaient rapidement, le plus jeune se tenant légèrement derrière à une distance respectable. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une salle, la tête levée vers le numéro de celle-ci. On pouvait y lire le numéro 5b, la salle de maths, matière qu'Eren détestait le plus. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt et avait décroché il y a bien longtemps, pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié son sac dans cette salle, il avait carrément pour habitude de ne pas sortir du tout ses affaires, ce qui lui valait souvent quelques heures de colles même si son professeur avait fini par abandonner et le laissait faire comme il l'entendait.

_Ouais c'est cette salle, j'ai encore dû l'oublier. Il s'écarta légèrement sur la droite, laissant passer le plus vieux pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Il l'observa attentivement tourner la clef dans la serrure, puis pousser la porte qui grinça imperceptiblement. Il se mit sur le côté, tenant toujours la poignée dans la main, et l'invita à entrer dans la salle d'un petit geste sec de la tête en direction de celle-ci.

_Fais vite, Jaeger !

_Ouai, ouai c'bon j'me grouille putain.

Se dépêchant, Eren se pressa vers sa table pour y récupérer son sac qui se trouvait adossé au pied de sa chaise. Il le saisit par la hanse et ressortit de la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se posta devant son sauveur, oui son sauveur, en effet, car Eren avait laissé son Ipod dans son sac et dieu sait qu'il ne peut pas survivre sans sa musique ! Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, des secondes qui parurent durer une éternité dans le silence qui régnait au lycée. Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, le bruit de leurs pas résonnait alors qu'à travers les grandes fenêtres du lycée, le soleil commençait à se coucher, enflammant le ciel d'une teinte orangée magnifique. Eren suivi son aîné à travers les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où il atterrirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le parking réservé aux enseignants. Un grand 4x4 aux fenêtres teintées y était garé, c'était la seule voiture présente, et les phares clignotèrent lorsque son propriétaire appuya sur la clef. Il se retourna l'air las, ses fins sourcils froncés lui donnant un air sérieux. Il s'adressa à Eren :

_Tch … tu comptes me suivre encore combien de temps ?

_Jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez, monsieur ! Il avait le regard sérieux et une lueur de défi animait ses prunelles. Le petit brun regarda l'heure à sa montre, les clefs dans la main, puis il fit claquer sa langue, ouvrant sa portière et pesta :

_Et tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

Quelques peu surprit, Eren se dirigea vers la place passager, contournant le véhicule par l'avant sous le regard fatigué et invisible derrière les vitres teintées de son conducteur qui avait fait claquer sa portière avant de démarrer la voiture. Il s'installa sur le siège, déposant son sac à ses pieds. Il attacha sa ceinture alors qu'ils venaient déjà de quitter le parking du lycée qui se trouvait en plein cœur du centre-ville, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver coincés dans les embouteillages. Son chauffeur avait une conduite irréprochable, si ce n'est une certaine once d'agressivité au volant accentuée par la puissance du véhicule. Eren était quelques peu frustré, avoir une voiture aussi puissante pour conduire aussi droitement...

Ils se trouvèrent ensuite à un croisement, le feu était rouge et les embouteillages interminables! Eren avait posé son regard sur le conducteur, il le fixait sans même s'en rendre compte, son regard captivé par l'allure parfaite de celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait poser son regard sur cet homme aussi attentivement. Il avait un regard argent et des pupilles d'un noir profond, son visage était encadré par ses cheveux noir corbeau, ils étaient très courts, presque rasés au niveau de la nuque et mi longs sur le sommet de son crâne, arrivant jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'était pas très grand, voir petit par rapport à la moyenne mais il avait un corps visiblement robuste. Il dégageait une aura puissante et forte, le bras gauche tendu sur le volant et la main droite serrée sur la boite de vitesse, il démarra, sortant Eren de ses pensées. Il avait le regard fixé sur la route mais il s'adressa au gamin :

_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Il n'avait même pas jeté un petit coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, imperturbable dans sa conduite.

_Eu... n-non. Excusez-moi, je … il hésitait à poser une question.

_Hum ? Il daigna enfin regarder Eren alors qu'ils se retrouvaient encore une fois à l'arrêt.

_Je me demandait juste, Mr Ackerman, où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

Celui-ci leva un sourcil, interpellé par la question.

_Tu aurais peut-être dû te poser la question avant de monter dans ma voiture ? Il re-concentra son regard amusé sur la route, toujours l'air imperturbable. En effet, Eren venait de réaliser qu'il était monté dans la voiture sans même savoir où il pouvait bien l'embarquer. Voyant le plus jeune manifestement désemparé et ne sachant que faire, il reprit :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'amène juste chez moi.

Eren écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça.

_Tu ne serais pas rentré chez toi si je t'avais laissé là-bas j'me trompe ?

_Non, je ne serais pas rentré jusqu'à avoir eu une réponse à ma question, et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

_Et bien voilà, où voulais-tu que je t'amène ? Quant à la réponse que tu auras, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

Eren se retrouvait enfoncé dans son siège. Il venait de passer la vitesse supérieure, il poussait son véhicule sur le périphérique où le trafic s'était fluidifié. Eren ne put retenir un léger sourire en contemplent la puissance du 4x4 qui avait sûrement dû coûter une fortune à son propriétaire. A la vue du sourire du gamin, il ne put retenir lui aussi un petit sourire furtif et imperceptible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une bretelle. Il sortit à Shina, un quartier de la périphérie très prisé étant donné son accès facile et rapide au centre-ville. C'était aussi un quartier populaire pour sa tranquillité, normal, c'était un quartier plutôt aisé.

Eren ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il avait somnolé pendant le trajet. En effet, il se sentait fatigué, il n'avait pas résisté et avait dormi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa portière s'ouvrir.

_On est arrivés.

Les yeux toujours clos, il sentit un bras s'appuyer contre lui, puis il sentit la ceinture glisser contre son torse.

_Aller, la belle au bois dormant. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te porte jusqu'à l'appartement ?

Le petit brun se tenait dans l'encadrement de la portière, son cartable à la main. Il attendait Eren qui semblait émerger péniblement, il se traîna hors du véhicule, attrapant son sac au passage, et referma la portière derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se trouvait dans un parking souterrain où étaient garées des voitures toutes plus belles et plus coûteuses les unes que les autres. Il aurait pu se croire chez un concessionnaire de luxe, toutes les plus grande marques de voitures étaient réunies ici, de quoi faire rêver Eren. Il devait sûrement se trouver dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble. Il se pressa ensuite pour rejoindre le brun qui avait déjà pris place dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent, il appuya sur l'étage 23, l'ascenseur était entièrement couvert de miroirs dans lesquels se reflétaient les numéros des étages qui défilaient à une cadence régulière et rapide. Lorsque l'ascenseur marqua l'arrêt à l'étage d'arrivée, le propriétaire sorti une carte qu'il fit glisser dans la fente du digicode. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un genkan, Eren était un peu surpris, voir déçu, il s'attendait à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un appartement dans le plus pur style américain avec un appartement somptueux. Certes, ce genkan était plus grand que la moyenne et le sol fait d'un revêtement noir, lisse et vernis. Il était moderne et sobre, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il vit deux paires de chaussures consciencieusement alignées, le sol était parfaitement propre et sur le petit meuble bas, l'unique meuble, aucun objet ne traînait. Il avança, laissant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui. Son hôte avait retiré ses chaussures qu'il avait alignées avec les deux autres paires déjà présentes, et avait posé son cartable contre le petit meuble bas. Il sortit ensuite les clefs de l'une de ses poches et ouvrit la lourde porte qui donnait sur l'appartement. Eren était ébahit, il pouvait entrevoir à travers l'encadrement de la porte l'immense appartement. Cette fois il n'était pas déçu, tout était comme il l'avait imaginé, si ce n'est encore plus grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le sol était comme blanc laqué, une surface blanche parfaite dans laquelle il pouvait presque voir son reflet qui contrastait avec le sol noir du genkan Il pouvait entrevoir le salon, deux immense canapés d'angles noir, entre les deux une grande table basse carrée en verre poli. Eren avait la bouche grande ouverte, planté là à l'entrée, ne sachant que faire de ses affaires. Il osa passer la tête à travers la porte et demanda :

_Eu … Mr Ackerman, excusez-moi, je laisse mes affaires ici ?

_Ah, euh, oui excuse-moi, poses tout dans l'entrée mais t'as pas intérêt à me laisser tes affaires en bordel. Et ici t'es chez moi, alors tu m'appelles Levi. Je suis plus au boulot, alors tu oublies « Mr. Ackerman. ».

_Okai...

Eren, tout en enlevant ses chaussures, posait son regard sur Levi qui dénouait sa cravate alors qu'il venait de déposer sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il déboutonna ensuite les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise en soupirant, visiblement agacé et fatigué. Eren cala ses converses contre les chaussures de Levi et posa sa veste à côté de celle accrochée précédemment par son propriétaire. Il hésita un instant et entra dans l'appartement, quelques peu intimidé. Il était vaste, il n'avait pu voir à travers la porte que le salon, mais c'est en fait une pièce immense avec un plafond immense. A la droite du salon, il y avait la cuisine, et au fond, la salle à manger composée d'une table immense et d'un long meuble contre le mur du fond. La cuisine offrait un comptoir ouvert sur le reste de la pièce. Définie du reste par un carrelage noir et blanc, celle-ci était parfaitement rangée et aucun grain de poussière ne semblait présent, on aurait presque dit que l'appartement sortait tout droit d'un grand magazine. Au centre de la pièce, sur le côté gauche se trouvait un escalier énorme qui tournait à sa base en angle droit. Il était transparent et malgré sa taille imposante, il allait parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce. Mais ce qui avait vraiment retenu l'attention d'Eren c'était l'immense baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur tout le long de la pièce et sur toute sa hauteur, laissant apercevoir toute la ville éclairée alors que la nuit était tombée, englobant la pièce dans une ambiance privilégié et agréable. Il s'approcha pour contempler le paysage de plus près pendant que Levi, dans la cuisine, se faisait un café tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil :

_Oi, si tu mets un doigt sur cette vitre, tu n'es pas près de pouvoir t'en servir de nouveau.

Eren retint sa main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser contre la vitre tellement il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et dégluti légèrement, refroidi par la remarque. Il devait avouer qu'il devait être plutôt coton de devoir nettoyer une telle surface, et pourtant elle était parfaitement propre, pas une seul trace de doigt.

Levi, accoudé contre le comptoir, buvait son café et remarqua qu'Eren le regardait :

_Tu en veux un ? Il leva sa tasse dans sa direction tout en levant un sourcil.

_Oh, euh, nan merci.

_Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais …

Eren s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta devant la chaise qui faisait face à Levi, il fixa la chaise mais ne s'assit pas sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci :

_Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne risque pas de salir la chaise ?

_Très drôle, Jaeger … Je vois pas où est le mal à aimer la propreté, si t'aimes vivre dans une porcherie ça te regarde.

Il reporta son attention sur sa tasse et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud alors qu'Eren fini par s'asseoir, riant silencieusement. Qui aurait cru que le tyran de qu'il connaissait était un obsédé de la propreté ? Il le regardait, souriant, porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Puis petit à petit, son sourire disparu et son regard se fit sérieux. Levi le sentit et le regarda droit dans les yeux, se doutant des intentions du plus jeune.

_Mr Ack-

_Levi.

_Levi... Vous allez m'apprendre ?

_Tu me tutoies, je suis pas au boulot ici.

_TU m'apprendras ?

_Je vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire croire que je suis capable de jouer du piano.

_Pas la peine d'essayer de le dissimuler, j'ai vu l'un de vos concerts avec ma mère...

Levi fut surpris de la remarque. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper en mentant au gamin …

_Tu as vraiment vu un concert classique, toi ? Ça doit remonter à longtemps, c'est du passé pour moi.

Son regard s'était assombri, mais Eren n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

_Tu vas m'apprendre, oui ou non ?

_J'ai pas encore décidé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il aurait très bien pu dire non mais il ignorait pourquoi, au fond il était curieux et se laissait aller devant la détermination de l'adolescent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un jeune de son âge lui tenir tête. Il bût les dernières gorgées de sa tasse et alla à son tour regarder à la baie vitrée. Eren était resté assit là, ne sachant que répondre. Levi resta immobile un moment, le regard en suspend devant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il semblait réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées. Eren n'osait l'interrompre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne légèrement, posant son regard en direction de l'escalier. En effet, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais derrière celui-ci se trouvait une porte presque invisible de la même couleur que le mur. Levi reporta son attention sur la vue et avait l'air de réfléchir intensément, le visage toujours impassible, mais Eren l'avait remarqué et avec sa curiosité plus qu'obsessionnelle, il ne pouvait se retenir de rompre le silence à ses risques et périls :

_Mr-

_Levi ! Putain je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois ! Ici c'est Levi , L-E-V-I !

_OKAI , okaii c'est juste que ça fait bizarre !

En effet Levi n'était pas vraiment un étranger pour Eren, ils se voyaient même plutôt régulièrement,

Mr Levi Ackerman était pour faire court un éducateur au lycée, il surveillait les colles et maintenait la « discipline ».

_Levi y'a quoi dans cette pièce ?

Il montrait la porte du doigt, ignorant l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve et regardait avec défiance le brun, pas le moins du monde perturbé, qui lui répondit froidement :

_Rien.

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour et il répliqua de plus belle :

_Ah oui, rien ? Tu es bien sûr ? Eren en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça, il voulait savoir, il était venu pour avoir une réponse et n'avait obtenu jusque-là que le silence et le droit de perdre son temps. Il commençait à s'impatienter, et il n'était pas du genre très patient. Il tourna les talons en direction de la porte, ignorant superbement son éducateur en train de l'appeler :

_ Eren !

_ ...

_ Oi Eren ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_A ton avis ?! Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'i l'intérieur alors j'irais voir par moi-même !

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Eren ignorait pourquoi il avait tant besoin de le savoir, mais il en avait besoin, et la rage qui l'animait était tellement forte qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde, le bras tendu vers la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir quand soudain Levi l'arrêta, le coinçant de tout son poids contre la porte dont il pouvait maintenant presque en atteindre la poignée, ses bras plaqués de chaque côtés de son visage. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de Levi qui s'était faite rapide et saccadée, il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Eren senti les poings de celui-ci se refermer sur la porte frôlant au passage quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains. Déterminé, il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Levi le sentit, la tête toujours baissée, et laissa tomber ses bras comme un poids mort, puis vint placer sa main sur celle d'Eren qui fut surpris du geste. Il la fit doucement tourner, ouvrant la porte, et l'entrouvrit toujours face au plus vieux. Levi semblai avoir reprit ses esprits et poussa la porte, écartant Eren. Il alluma la lumière et le gamin ne tarda pas à le bousculer à son tour pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver dans cette pièce apparemment si spéciale pour son éducateur. L'adolescent, surpris, était face une grande pièce au parquet clair, le mur du côté gauche était recouvert d'un immense miroir, tous les meubles étaient recouverts de housses, et la pièce semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis un moment, la poussière recouvrant les housse d'une fine pellicule. La salle n'ayant pas de fenêtres, elle sentait quelques peu le renfermé. Eren semblait déçu, il s'attendait à découvrir quelque chose d'inavouable étant donné la réticence du plus âgé à l'ouverture de la porte. Celui-passa son doigt sur l'une des housses et le regarda avec dégoût :

_Putain c'est vraiment dégueulasse … Tch . Il épousseta son doigt et tira soudainement la housse d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître un immense piano à queue noire vernit sous un un nuage de poussière, il fit de même avec les autres meubles qui, en fait, n'étaient pas des meuble. Dans la salle se trouvait le piano qui occupait une grande place sur la droite, sur la gauche une harpe, un violoncelle et un violon. Les seuls vrais meubles étaient un sofa de style antique et une petite table basse. Le miroir rendait la pièce encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, et Eren restait sans voix devant le spectacle. La poussière retombait et Levi, une main devant sa bouche, lança un balais à Eren qu'il avait pris derrière la porte. Dans un réflexe, celui-ci le saisit, surpris, et regarda Levi droit dans les yeux :

_Attends, tu veux que je fasse le ménage ?

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester dans une pièce aussi dégueulasse ? Il saisit un linge blanc qu'il noua autour de sa bouche et fit de même pour ses cheveux.

_Plus vite tu te mettras au boulot, plus vite on aura fini.

_Quoi ? Attends mais c'est toi qui n'as pas nettoyé cette pièce depuis des lustres ! Levi, qui s'était déjà mis au travail, s'arrêta et regarda le gamin avec un regard assassin.

_C'est toi qui a fait rouvrir cette pièce, alors maintenant t'assumes et tu nettoies.

Sous le regard meurtrier de celui-ci il ne répliqua pas et se mit à passer le balai tandis que Levi s'attaquait à l'immense miroir qui recouvrait le mur gauche. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils nettoyaient et Eren commençait à en avoir marre, il se dépêcha de finir sa tâche et tout enjoué posa le balais derrière la porte.

_ FINI, enfin ! Il avait le sourire et se frottait les mains, son devoir accomplit tandis que Levi, toujours en train d'astiquer la vitre, regardait le sol scrupuleusement.

_Ouais sa ira pour ce soir, je m'en occuperais mieux demain. Il laissa son chiffon sur la table basse et demanda à Eren d'aller ouvrir le piano.

Celui-ci ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un piano. Il ouvrit le couvercle du clavier, étant sûrement la seule chose qu'il savait faire et encore, Levi arriva en soupirant...

_C'est la première fois que tu touches un piano ou quoi ? Il passa derrière lui pour loquer le couvercle

_Ça serait malheureux qu'il te tombe sur les doigts pendent que tu joues, nan ? Il se mit à rire doucement, mais sans vraiment se moquer.

Eren était plutôt gêné et se sentait un peu bête, sur le coup.

_ Oui...

_Hm ?

_Oui, c'est la première fois que je touche à un piano !

_Et bah... ça va être long …

Eren se sentit insulté et se crispa. Levi sentit bien qu'il l'avait froissé, ça n'allait sûrement pas être simple avec ce gosse... Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et la cramponna pour le rassurer.

_Eh c'est pas une critique, gamin. Si t'es venu me harceler, c'est pour apprendre, non ? Alors ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ok ? Mais bon, prends pas trop de temps quand même, j'ai pas l'intention d'y passer ma vie.

_Ouais...

_Allez, au lieu de te braquer viens m'aider.

Avec l'aide d'Eren, Levi souleva le couvercle du piano et se pencha pour regarder l'état de celui-ci qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis une éternité.

_Oi, tu veux bien mettre le pied.

_ Le quoi ? Toujours en train de tenir le couvercle pendant que Levi avait littéralement la tête dans le piano, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

_ La baguette ! Sur ta gauche, là. Sans relever la tête, il pointait la baguette du doigt.

_Ha, euh, ouais. Il plaça le pied et lâcha avec appréhension le couvercle, se disant que si jamais la baguette ne tenait pas son éducateur se ferait sûrement décapiter sur le coup !

_T'inquiètes, ça tombera pas ! Il se remit à rire silencieusement puis releva enfin la tête et sans rien dire, sortit de la pièce, laissant Eren seul planté devant le piano ouvert. Mais il ne s'absenta pas longtemps et était déjà de retour, un plumeau à la main, et il en tendit un à Eren.

_ Aller, faut dépoussiérer tout ça.

Levi se mit à nettoyer délicatement les cordes poussiéreuses et fit signe à Eren de faire de même en partant de l'autre bout, ce qu'il fit en imitant son aîné, ne sachant s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais il n'eut aucune remarque, alors il devait sûrement le faire correctement. Ils époussetaient consciencieusement l'intérieur de l'instrument, faisant vibrer doucement les cordes, ce qui provoquait un son léger, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Une fois fini, Levi alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et s'apprêtait à jouer, mais au moment de poser ses doigts sur les touches il se stoppa net, laissant en suspend son geste. Il avait un regard emplit à la fois de tristesse, de mélancolie et de joie. Eren n'osait l'interrompre, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi avait-il arrêté la musique ? Il se retint pour le moment de la poser et la garda dans un coin de sa tête, décidé à la poser à un moment ou à un autre. Levi, toujours devant le clavier, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, puis fini par poser ses doigts délicat sur les touches d'ivoire qui émirent immédiatement un doux son. Eren contemplait le musicien qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux pour jouer, laissant courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit enfin ses yeux qui vinrent se fixer sur ses doigts maintenant crispés contre ses jambes. Il se ressaisit et, tout en repoussant ses cheveux, se leva en direction de la porte.

_Attends-moi et ne touches à rien, je reviens

_O-Ok...

Eren resta planté là, il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Il se permit tout de même d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa, alors qu'il pouvait entendre Levi monter les marches de l'escalier rapidement. Il l'entendit les descendre tout aussi rapidement et le vit rentrer dans la pièce avec plusieurs outils.

_Il faut que je le réaccorde un peu. Il passa sous le piano pour vérifier que le bois n'avait pas trop travaillé et se releva, constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se mit donc à regarder à l'intérieur et tendit un outil à Eren.

_Tu me tient ça s'il te plait ?

_Ha euh, ouais. Eren se leva rapidement et se posta à coté de Levi pour lui passer ce dont il aurait besoin. Après quelques ajustements, il alla se replacer devant le piano et rejoua quelques notes rapidement.

_Au fait, Eren tu devrais prévenir tes parents, il est déjà tard et ça va dépendre de toi mais je pense que tu vas rester là une partie de la nuit.

_ Hein ? Euh ouais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, et qu'est-ce qui va prendre aussi longtemps ? Levi sortit de la pièce, suivi par Eren et monta à l'étage, laissant encore une fois de plus Eren qui ne se permit tout de même pas de monter, l'attendant au pied de l'escalier. Il vit Levi redescendre, une pile de papiers à la main. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant Eren et alla directement poser tous les papiers sur la petite table de la pièce. Eren était rentré à son tour dans la pièce en soufflant, se demandant par où il allait encore pouvoir passer, lui qui voulait juste apprendre à jouer du piano... Il vînt s'asseoir à côté de Levi qui venait de se poser sur le sofa, triant tous ses papiers, qui en fait étaient des partitions, quand il s'arrêta subitement sur l'une d'elle.

_C'est bon, celle-là devrait fait l'affaire. Il se leva soudainement et alla la placer sur le pupitre du piano, puis il la parcourut du regard rapidement et se mit à jouer. L'air était simple et basique, sûrement un morceau pour débutant.

_Eren, viens là. Il tapotait la place qu'il venait de faire sur le siège qui était largement assez grand pour eux deux. Eren vint s'asseoir à côté du professeur, il était passé en mode concentré et attentif.

_Regardes bien, je vais le jouer que trois fois, tu le retiens et tu m'appelles quand tu réussis à me le rejouer.

_Quoi mais t'est ouf ? Je fais comment pour retenir moi ?

_La ferme, je le joue et tu vois après ! T'es prêt ?

_Ouai, finissons-en putain.

Levi joua une première fois le morceau, il était assez lent et simple. Il tourna son regard vers Eren qui semblait se torturer l'esprit pour retenir tout ça.

_Eh détends toi ? Ok ? Concentres-toi juste sur mes doigts et sur le son, et essai de faire la relation entre les deux.

_Ouais bah c'est facile à dire ! Comment je fais, moi, pour retenir tout-

Levi venait de reprendre et rejouait pour la deuxième fois le morceau, coupant le plus jeune qui se tut pour ne rien manquer. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le gamin, qui cette fois ne dit rien, parfaitement concentré, il reprit donc et joua pour la troisième et dernière fois le morceau.

_Tu l'as ?

_Bah bien sûr que oui ! Ironisa Eren. Mais bien sûr que non je l'ai pas tu m'as pris pour qui ?! C'est impossible de retenir ça quand on n'a jamais joué de sa vie !

Levi se releva, laissant la place à Eren tout en riant.

_Aller courage, tu vas y arriver ! De toutes manières, si tu n'y arrives, pas tu pourras abandonner ! Il souriait, un sourire sadique que lui connaissait bien l'adolescent, puisque c'est le seul sourire qu'il avait l'occasion de voir sur son visage lorsqu'il le surveillait en colle, en galère sur les travaux qu'il lui donnait.

_Quoi ? Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ?

_Si je suis sérieux ? Pourquoi, tu veux abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé ? Il le défiait du regard, connaissant bien le gamin, il savait qu'il le ferait réagir en le provoquant. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Eren démarra au quart de tour.

_C'est ça ouais, ça t'arrangerais que j'abandonne, hein ? Juste pour te faire chier, tu vas voir j'vais y arriver et j'y arriverais en moins d'une heure !

Eren avait réagi encore mieux que l'aurait espéré Levi, qui le laissa dans la salle, allant préparer de quoi manger un peu, car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis ce midi et il était déjà presque 22 heures. Il laissa la porte de la salle ouverte pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Eren. Il prépara un sandwich pour Eren et se contenta de manger une pomme, puis il reprit un café qu'il alla boire devant l'immense baie vitrée où la pluie commençait à ruisseler. Le ciel était devenu menaçant, et il pouvait apercevoir des éclairs au loin. Les grondements de l'orage se mêlaient au son du piano qu'Eren avait commencé à maltraiter. Il finit de boire son café, toujours en train de contempler la vue, plongé dans ses pensées.

De son coté, Eren commençait à s'acharner dangereusement sur les touches, puis il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de commettre un massacre ! Il s'encouragea à voix haute :

_Allez putain Eren, concentres-toi ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu peux pas lui faire le plaisir d'abandonner !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se claqua intérieurement pour se ressaisir, quand soudain il leva la tête pour regarder l'heure. La pendule affichait 22h34, déjà une demi-heure de passée, mais Eren était du genre persévérant et s'y remit de plus belle. Il ne tenait que les premières notes et se rendit compte qu'il était tout simplement incapable de se rappeler assez distinctement du reste quand il leva le nez vers la partition, son dernier espoir. Il avait quelque base de solfège, étant donné qu'il jouait pour le plaisir de la guitare électrique et qu'il avait suivi un minimum ses cours de musique au collège. Il saisit la partition et la lu une première fois, okay, il n'avait rien capté. Il la relue, cette fois attentivement en essayant de revoir ses cours qui allaient lui servir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il relu et relu la partition jusqu'à ce que quelques notes lui reviennent en mémoire, il tenta ensuite de les restituer sur le clavier et reprit tout depuis le début. Il avait réussi avec le peu qu'il avait déchiffré et par intrusion musicale à jouer la moitié du morceau, qui pourtant n'était pas long, quand Levi frappa à la porte ouverte.

_Alors ça avance ?

_Hein euh, ouai ouai, j'y suis presque !

Levi posa l'assiette qu'il avait apporté sur la petite table en face du sofa et y déposa aussi une pomme.

_Allez viens, tu dois avoir faim depuis ce midi, il est déjà 23h passé .

_Quoi ?! Nan c'est pas possible ! Ça fait même pas une heure que je suis dessus !

_Faut croire que si, allez fait une pause et manges, tu reprendras après.

Eren rageait intérieurement, il n'avait pas été capable de le faire en une heure, mais était soulagé que son professeur l'épargne d'une réflexion à ce sujet. Il vînt s'asseoir sur le sofa et ne se fit pas prier pour manger ce que Levi lui avait préparé.

_Si tu veux un café j'peux t'en faire un.

_Nan, merci je vais m'y remettre.

_Ok, j'te laisse alors.

Levi prit l'assiette vide et s'avança vers la porte quand Eren l'intercepta juste avant qu'il puisse la franchir.

_Levi ... Joues-le moi une dernière fois, s'il te plaît.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il le retenait par le bras.

_Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Il se plaça au piano et laissa Eren s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Ferme tes yeux.

_Quoi ?

_Ferme tes yeux et écoutes bien.

_Eu... Ok.

Eren écouta son professeur sans plus de questions et ferma les yeux, tendant l'oreille à la moindre note qu'il jouait. Il le sentit se lever et ouvrit les yeux, il ne se sentait pas plus avancé et commençait à être fatigué. Il bailla avant de s'y remettre et sentit une main dans ses cheveux, Levi lui caressait la tête comme pour l'encourager.

_J'vais aller me doucher, si t'as besoin de quelque chose tu m'appelles. Il partit, laissant Eren face au clavier. L'apprenti pianiste se remit à son travail et reprit une nouvelle fois depuis le début, il ne lui manquait maintenant que la fin du morceau et il toucherait au but.

De son coté, Levi avait monté les marches tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il arriva à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau chaude le temps qu'il se déshabille entièrement, la salle de bain était grande mais pas trop non plus, elle était simple de style européen, une douche à l'italienne et une grande baignoire qu'il utilisait rarement. Une fois l'eau chaude, il se glissa sous la douche et instantanément, l'eau bouillante lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers le pommeau de douche, laissant couler l'eau sur ses cheveux bruns. Il finit par couper l'eau, se lava puis se rinça longuement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ce gosse aussi borné. Il finit par se décider à sortir de la douche et saisit un drap de bain. Il se sécha et se mit à l'aise, puis enfila un bas de jogging large légèrement trop grand pour lui qui laissait dépasser son boxer, laissant voir la célèbre marque de prêt-à-porter pour homme de celui-ci. Il frictionnait ses cheveux quand il entendit Eren monter en trombe les escaliers et se diriger vers la salle de bain dont il n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte.

_LEVI ! J'AI REUSSI ! LEVI !

Il débarqua dans la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de frapper, essoufflé d'avoir couru et monté aussi vite les escaliers. Il s'arrêta, la poignée de la porte toujours dans la main, regardant Levi, la serviette toujours sur la tête, torse nu face au miroir. Il se calma un peu et reprit :

_ J'ai réussi Levi !

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui toujours en train de se sécher les cheveux il regardait le gamin qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Tu peux me le jouer en entier ?

_Ouais ! Il saisit le brun par le poignet, se souciant guère de sa tenue, et le traîna hors de la salle de bain. Il lui fit dévaler les escaliers et couru jusqu'au piano, le traînant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et lâcha son aîné pour aller s'asseoir.

_Écoutes bien !

Levi croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, impatient de voir s'il avait vraiment réussi. Il tendit l'oreille et attendit que son élève s'y mette. Mais celui-ci était pris d'un doute, serait-il capable de le rejouer ? Et s'il avait un trou et qu'il faisait une fausse note ?

_Hey. Eren vas-y, c'est pas grave si tu te trompes je vais pas te tuer.

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard à Levi et prit une grande respiration avant de s'y mettre. Il joua le morceau et n'eut aucune hésitation, il avait finalement réussi à le jouer correctement. Il souffla de satisfaction et laissa reposer ses bras sur ses jambes.


	2. Chapitre 2: An ordinary day

Salut à touuusss ! Voilà mon deuxième chapitre ! Je pense essayer de garder un rythme de 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais ce rythme pourra changer pour de plus longs délais.. Ou de plus courts! ( Désolée dans le deuxième cas T^T ) J'espère que la continuation de mon histoire vous plaira et je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos super reviews qui sont super encourageants pour moi !

Himuko : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise ! Et pour les fautes d'orthographe je peux dire un grand merci à une amie qui a la patience de corriger mon orthographe atroce... .-. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Capo kaeden : Ouiii ! J'avouerais qu'en écrivant les scènes où je fais jouer Eren, j'ai toujours un air en tête! Et en effet, j'aime particulièrement décrire mes scènes, vous pourrez le voir tout au long de ma fiction je pense !

Leyana : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Et pour le/la/les guest qui m'a (ou m'ont) envoyé(es) deux reviews! : Tes ( Ou vos XD) deux reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée, merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: An ordinary day**

_ J'ai réussi …

_ Il faut croire que oui. Ça t'as pris 2h au lieu d'une, mais bon … j'pensais vraiment pas que tu réussirais à me le rejouer en entier.

_ Hé, tu m'as pris pour qui ?!

Levi se rapprocha du piano et décrocha la sécurité du couvercle du clavier pour le rabaisser. Eren s'était levé pour le laisser faire et l'aida à remettre la housse sur le piano. Il regarda l'heure à la pendule, elle affichait 00:03. Whoo, il était resté la moitié de la nuit ici, et il n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs… Enfin ça, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, par contre il avait cours le lendemain et le temps de rentrer chez lui il serait presque 1 heure du matin… Il ne serait pas couché avant 2 heures et devrait se lever à 6h pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au lycée. Il allait demander à Levi s'il acceptait de le ramener chez lui, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et fit le premier pas :

_ Il est tard, j'vais te ramener chez toi, prépares tes affaires, j'vais me mettre un truc et j'arrive.

_Ok …

En effet, Eren n'avait pas fait attention, mais il avait en face de lui son éducateur dans une tenue dont il n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour. Il se surpris même à penser que son éducateur était carrément bien bâtit … Il savait qu'il s'entretenait, car il le voyait quelques fois courir le soir en sortant du lycée, mais de là à l'imaginer aussi musclé … nan. Il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit en secouant sa tête, comme si ça pouvait l'aider et alla dans le genkan pour récupérer son sac. Il enfila ensuite ses converses, bien trop usée mais qu'il adorait et qu'il mettait presque tous les jours. Et franchement, ça allait avec son style grunge. Il était du genre jeans skinie foncés et délavés avec des chaînes accrochées au passant de sa ceinture, chemises grises en jeans avec un bonnet large posé sur l'arrière de la tête et des larges bracelets de cuir aux poignets. Et son sac... son sac était à son image, un vieux sac noir dont la bretelle lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches et qu'il ne portait que sur son épaule gauche, allez savoir pourquoi, une habitude sûrement …

Eren était prêt et attendait Levi debout dans l'entrée. De son côté, celui-ci était parti chercher de quoi s'habiller dans sa chambre parfaitement rangée, il avait sorti un t-shirt noir d'un tiroir de sa commode et l'enfila en vitesse avant de sortir une veste de jogging de sa penderie, à l'image du reste de l'appartement, tout était rangé et les vêtements triés dans un ordre précis par catégorie, puis par couleur dans chaque catégorie. Oui, Levi était un vrai obsédé du rangement et de la propreté, il en avait conscience et ça lui posait parfois des difficultés dans la vie quotidienne comme lorsqu'il devait sortir chez des amis ou aller manger quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout était propre.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Eren, enfilant sa veste tout en descendent les escaliers sous le regard de celui-ci qui lui laissa la place pour s'asseoir et enfiler ses chaussures. Il attrapa les clefs de l'appartement et celles de la voiture qu'il avait laissées dans la veste qu'il avait accrochée en arrivant et appela l'ascenseur qui arriva presque aussitôt. Eren entra et Levi fit de même, attrapant au passage un parapluie qu'Eren regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Pourquoi un parapluie ?

_Euh Levi ? Pourquoi t'as pris un parapluie ?

_Ha ouais, tu t'es pas rendu compte, mais dehors il s'est mis à pleuvoir sérieusement, et ça avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

_Who, j'ai vraiment rien remarqué …

Levi appuya sur le -1 qui correspondait au parking et l'ascenseur descendit rapidement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Levi sortit le premier, Eren sur les talons. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Levi la démarra. Eren s'était posé sur l'accoudoir, laissant reposer sa tête lourde sur le dos de sa main et souffla de fatigue alors qu'ils étaient déjà à la sortie de l'immeuble. Eren fini par se redresser, la position qu'il avait prise étant quelque peu douloureuse pour son poignet et fini par balancer sa tête en arrière et la poser sur l'appui tête. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il commençait à papillonner des yeux.

_Oi, Eren, avant que tu t'endormes ça serait cool que tu me donnes ton adresse, que je puisse te ramener chez toi.

L'adolescent fatigué avait fini par fermer les yeux et répondit sans prendre la peine de les ouvrir :

_Ha euh, ouais désolé : 18 rue Shinganshina du district de Trost.

Levi savait à peu près où se trouvait l'adresse, mais il était surpris, le district de Trost était à plus d'une demi-heure du lycée, en métro il devait sûrement mettre pas loin d'une heure pour y aller. Ils prirent la direction du district alors que le temps était exécrable, la pluie battante rendait la visibilité difficile d'autant plus qu'il faisait nuit. La route était déserte, pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était.

Ils roulaient depuis à peine 10 minutes et Eren semblait avoir plongé dans un profond sommeil, Levi ne put s'empêcher de penser que quand il dormait, il était apaisé et faible, il semblait calme contrairement aux circonstances où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir, ça changeait d'atmosphère non pour lui en déplaire. Ça changeait aussi de son attitude rebelle et je-m'en-foutiste de d'habitude, au moins quand il dormait il ne causait pas de problème, car oui Eren était plutôt un garçon à problèmes. À regarder le gosse dormir, Levi fut lui aussi prit de fatigue, mais il devra attendre de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir céder au sommeil.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver après plus de 30 minutes de voiture et Levi dû réveiller Eren qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité depuis quelques minutes.

_Jaeger ! Oi Eren ! Il le secouait frénétiquement tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

_ Hmmm...

_Allez réveille-toi !

_Quoi... ? Il ne daignait ouvrir les yeux et avait une moue douloureuse.

_Allez, putain. Un effort on est presque arrivés. Je prends à droite ou à gauche ?

Il finit par les ouvrir péniblement tout en se redressant, il balaya l'endroit du regard et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'y retrouver. Il se frotta les yeux et fini par répondre d'une voix lasse et légèrement irritée :

_Sur la droite, c'est la dernière maison de la rue...

_Et bah... t'es pas beau à voir au réveil, toi...

_... C'est là.

Levi se gara devant une maison japonaise traditionnelle, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais bon… Il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée, il mit ça sur le compte de l'heure tardive mais il n'expliquait pas l'absence de voiture dans la cour, peut-être ses parents n'en avaient-ils pas…

_Je reviendrais m'excuser auprès de tes parents demain pour t'avoir fait rentrer à une heure aussi tardive.

_Ho euh nan, c'est vraiment pas la peine ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour tout ! Il saisit son sac et semblait tout à coup pressé de rentrer. Levi l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

_Eren ? T'es sûr ? Levi le regardait d'un air suspicieux, il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

_Ouai ouai ! C'est juste que c'est pas la peine de vous déranger pour ça ! C'est vous qui me rendez service et de toutes manières mes parents sont toujours absents! Il affichait un grand sourire et fini par ouvrir la portière, le sac sur l'épaule.

_Attends, tiens, prends-le ou tu vas finir trempé. Levi lui tendit le parapluie qu'il accepta sans plus de cérémonie, il l'ouvrit et sortit de la voiture, se penchant pour le remercier :

_Merci, je vous le ramène demain, monsieur.

Il ferma la portière et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à sa porte, et il fit un signe de la main en direction de Levi pour lui dire au revoir, mais ne put voir à travers la vitre teintée si celui-ci lui avait répondu. Levi démarra et ne tarda pas à disparaître au bout de la rue alors qu'Eren secouait le parapluie devant la porte avant de le déposer dans le porte-parapluie du genkan. Contrairement à chez Levi, tout était du plus traditionnel chez Eren : un genkan basique, où il laissait traîner ses chaussures et toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient dans ses poches. Il s'assit par terre pour se déchausser, et bien sûr, comme à son habitude il laissa ses chaussures en bordel. Il laissa aussi sa veste posée sur le bord du meuble alors qu'il avait un porte-manteau ... Il finit par entrer dans la cuisine qui se trouvait sur la gauche, la première porte du couloir. Elle n'était pas très grande mais fonctionnelle et avait tout le nécessaire. Elle était attenante à une grande pièce qui servait de pièce principale, un grand kotesu au centre, une table basse dans un coin où Eren avait posé une télévision. Bien qu'il avait un salon avec une autre télé plus grande, il aimait la regarder en mangeant et comme il recevait souvent ses amis dans cette pièce, c'était plus pratique. La porte coulissante de la salle donnait sur le couloir et juste en face se trouvait justement le salon. La télé était posée sur un meuble dans le fond de la pièce en face, un canapé recouvert de plaids et de coussins, et de l'autre côté du canapé le mur était recouvert d'une immense bibliothèque où au centre se trouvait une chaîne hi-fi, et dans chaque coin de la pièce des enceinte. Le sol était tout aussi traditionnel, et les tatamis faisaient un petit bruit sous les pieds d'Eren qui, habitué, n'y faisait même plus attention. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il ne finit pas en entier et qu'il finit par poser dans l'évier. Il ferma la baie vitrée de la salle attenante et traversa le couloir pour aller dans le salon. Il alla directement vers la chaîne qu'il alluma. Oui, Eren était un passionné de musique, il balayait du doigt une étagère qui était remplie de cd de tous les genre de musique, il écoutait de tous les styles, du classique au reggae, en passant par l'électro et la pop. Il finit par arrêter son doigt sur le cd d'un artiste inconnu et le mit dans la chaîne qui aussitôt lança le premier morceau. Eren avait monté un peu le son et était parti à l'étage, il alla à la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et prit une douche brûlante sans réfléchir à rien. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait déjà passé 20 minutes sous la douche et qu'il serait bien de sortir maintenant. Il attrapa un short qui lui servait de pyjama, l'enfila, se peigna les cheveux et se brossa les dents. Il alla dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas très grande mais une vraie chambre d'ado, un lit deux places qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire ce matin, des fringues qui traînaient un peu partout et un bureau qui à la base devait servir pour les cours mais qui finissait ensevelit sous tout un tas de trucs. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins, de photos de lui et de ses amis, d'objectifs qu'il s'était fixé, de ses rêves pour le futur et d'un calendrier où il marquait toutes les dates importantes. Il prit le temps de fermer ses volets et fini par se rappeler qu'il devait sûrement avoir des devoirs. Il redescendit au genkan pour aller chercher son agenda qui était dans son sac qu'il avait balancé en rentrant comme à son habitude. Il pris le sac et l'agenda et alla s'affaler sur son canapé, il regarda à la page du lendemain et il pouvait y lire : -maths, « exo2 et 6 «et un chiffre illisible qui devait sûrement correspondre à la page. Il y avait aussi : - Art : « finir le projet libre » en lisant ça, Eren écarquilla les yeux . La date de fin de projet était déjà arrivée et il n'avait rien fait ! L'art était la seule matière qu'il appréciait et la seul matière où il avait l'habitude de faire les devoirs demandés. Il souffla et alla chercher son matériel de dessin, il migra dans la salle d'en face et se posa sur le kotesu. Il ressortit la fiche de consigne et se rappela que sur ce coup, ils avaient carte blanche, aucune contrainte, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait les consignes, pour lui l'art était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de barrière et qui ne pouvait pas avoir de consignes, l'inspiration venait comme elle le voulait, et si elle n'était pas là, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se forcer (comme pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs). Il resta quelques instants devant sa feuille et fini par ouvrir sa boite d'aquarelle, puis alla chercher le verre d'eau non fini qu'il avait laissé dans l'évier et le posa. Il y plongea son pinceau et ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se plonger dans la musique. Il finit par les ouvrir et s'apprêtait à poser son pinceau sur une couleur de sa gamme quand il entendit un bruit qui venait du fond de son sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et fini par tomber son iPhone qui vibrait. Il le sortit et le regarda, wow , il affichait 16 messages non lus et 5 appels en absence. Encore Mikasa et Armin qui avaient sûrement dû s'inquiéter ….C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu les appeler pour les prévenir, mais tout s'était passé tellement vite et il avait été tellement absorbé par le cours qu'il en avait complètement oublié son téléphone... Il soupira, mais souriait, il se rendait compte que ses amis s'étaient vraiment inquiétés et pour qu'Armin reste éveillé jusqu'à cette heure, c'est vraiment qu'il devait être inquiet pour lui, il avait pour habitude de se coucher assez tôt. Il finit par renvoyer un message à Mikasa pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et il rappela Armin qui l'avait déjà appelé 4 fois …

Le téléphone ne sonna qu'un coup avant que le blond ne réponde, il devait sûrement attendre son appel :

_Eren ?

_Ouai … tu devrais dormir à cette heure-là au lieu de me harceler.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais !Tu répondais pas !

_T'inquiètes pas, j'avais juste laissé mon téléphone au fond de mon sac et j'ai oublié de le sortir….

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à qui que ce soit ce qu'il faisait avec Levi bien, que son ami ne le jugerait pas pour ça, il n'en avait aucune envie.

_Ça te ressembles pas d'oublier de regarder ton téléphone pendant autant de temps...

_Ouais je sais, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, c'est tout ...

_Ouais, LA NUIT ON DORT EN MÊME TEMPS !

_Hahaa, ouais je sais, désolé mais j'ai du mal à dormir …

_Ouais mais essaye de faire un effort...Allez j'te laisse. Et tu vas te coucher hein !

_OUI PAPA, allez à demain .

_Ouais et sois pas en retard demain ! Ackerman te rateras pas cette fois …

_Ouais t'inquiètes, allez, bye.

Il rit doucement et raccrocha son téléphone en souriant, puis le posa et lu l'heure qui s'affichait en gros alors qu'il affichait l'écran de veille. 1 : 49 Eren souffla une fois de plus, cette fois de fatigue. Il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs heures de travail sur le projet pour le finir... Ça ne serait encore pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait se reposer. Il reprit le pinceau qu'il avait reposé dans le verre d'eau et réfléchit une petite seconde par où il commencerait... Il finit par s'y mettre et laissa aller les couleurs et les traits au fil de la musique et de son inspiration, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il ne le savait jamais de toute façon. Il finit la première esquisse aux couleurs claires et s'attaqua au dessin final.

L'heure tournait, son téléphone affichait 4 : 16, déjà … Eren était fatigué et commençait à fermer les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, il se gifla pour se réveiller et il se motiva en pensant qu'il ne lui restait plus que les dernières finitions à poser.

Il avait dessiné un paysage sombre où au centre se trouvait un piano noir et un joueur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner l'effet miroir du sol. Il s'était laissé aller et il avait fini par dessiner cet homme au piano dans une ambiance sombre et mystérieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa main avait sûrement dû être guidée par les souvenirs frais de son cours avec son éducateur. Il regarda le dessin et jugea qu'il était convenable et qu'il pouvait arrêter ici, il prit toutes ses affaires et alla les ranger , il lava le verre et les pinceaux dans l'évier, puis il observa l'eau colorée qui s'échappait du pinceau et il ne pouvait penser à rien, il était beaucoup trop fatigué. Il finit par prendre son téléphone et y regarder l'heure, 5 : 02… Il était déjà bien tôt et il devait partir se lever dans une heure s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il finit par aller éteindre la musique et se remit sous la couverture du kotetsu, allongeant ses bras sur lesquels il laissa reposer sa tête, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il ne tardait pas à plonger dans le monde des rêves. Il semblait être tombé dans un sommeil lourd et agité. Il grimaçait dans son sommeil et ne cessait de se crisper, refermant ses poings et resserrant ses bras autour de sa tête. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut et déglutit péniblement, se frottant le front douloureusement tellement il était fatigué. C'était son iPhone qui venait de sonner, une notification qu'il maudit en premier pour l'avoir réveillé, puis qu'il remerciait, il était déjà 6h40 et son métro était à 7h. Quand il le réalisa , il se releva en vitesse, le dos douloureux et crampé de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et alla dans sa chambre pour trouver quelques vêtements à se mettre vite fait. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, il les enfila en vitesse tout en cherchant ses cours pour la journée. Il redescendit ensuite aussi vite qu'il était monté, il faillit manquer une marche et il revérifia l'heure à sa montre, il pensa avoir lu 6h50 mais n'était même pas sûr, il avait regardé juste assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il manquerait de temps s'il ne partait pas tout de suite. Il grogna après lui et attrapa une pomme au passage qu'il mit dans sa bouche le temps de pouvoir mettre ses chaussures, puis la glissa dans son sac. Il fit les lacets en vitesse, attrapa ses clefs qu'il avait laissées traîner la veille, puis s'empara de son sac et sortit en furie, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais à peine l'avait-il fermée qu'il l'a rouvrit , il passa le bras par la porte et saisi le parapluie que Levi lui avait prêté la veille. Il pesta encore une fois et ferma une bonne fois pour toutes la porte, il était tellement pressé qu'il eut du mal à la fermer à clef. Il fit claquer le portillon de la maison et partit en direction du métro en sprintant. Il mettait habituellement 15 minutes s'il marchait assez vite, il pourrait le faire en 5 minutes s'il courrait. Il mit son sac sur ses deux épaules ,choses rare, et il saisit le parapluie fermement de sa main droite, prêt à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait ! En même temps c'était une question de vie ou de mort, s'il arrivait encore en retard Levi allait vraiment le tuer cette fois, ça serait sont 6ème retard ce mois-ci. Le soleil était encore timide et la rue encore silencieuse, seul le souffle rapide et le bruit de ses pas venaient troubler la tranquillité matinale du quartier. Il courait à perdre haleine, mais Eren était sportif et ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui de tenir la distance. Il n'était plus très loin quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer, il le saisit sans s'arrêter de courir et répondit :

_Eren ?

_h...h… o-ouai ?

_Me dit pas que t'es encore en retard ?

_ Nan putain j'vais arriver à l'heure !

_Nan mais-

Eren raccrocha avant que son ami n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase et redoubla d'efforts pour arriver à temps, il pouvait déjà apercevoir la station. Il rangea son téléphone et serra un peu plus le parapluie. Il dévala les escaliers de la station et s'engouffra dans les couloirs souterrains. Il passa le portique en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et prit le couloir gauche, bousculant une ou deux personnes en passant. Il serrait les dents dans l'effort et commençait à être fatigué. Plus qu'un couloir à passer et il serait arrivé, il entendit la sonnerie de la rame indiquant son départ. Il prit le dernier virage et déboula sur le quai en furie. Il avait le souffle court et rapide, stoppé devant la rame qu'il voyait déjà s'éloigner. Il ne put retenir sa colère et se mit à crier de rage « Putain, ça fait chier ! Mais merde bordel ! » Le peu de gens encore présents se mirent à le fixer mais Eren s'en fichait complètement, lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'il allait se faire tuer en arrivant au lycée. Il resta sur place un instant, il était à peine habillé correctement, n'était pas coiffé et en plus de ça devait avoir une tête affreuse du peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait eu cette nuit . Il resta un instant sur place pour calmer ses nerfs et fini par aller s'asseoir sur un banc pour attendre la prochaine rame qu'il devrait sûrement attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il rageait contre lui-même, il en avait marre, marre de tout, marre des cours, marre de la vie. Il posa le parapluie à côté de lui et posa son sac à ses pieds. Il reposa son regard sur le parapluie et pensa à comment Levi allait pouvoir le torturer cette fois. Il décida de ne pas penser plus longtemps à la façon dont il allait sûrement être tué et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir la pomme qu'il avait bien fait d'emporter. Il l'essuya avec sa main et la croqua à pleine dents. Il avait l'esprit vide et les jambes lourdes après le sprint qu'il venait de se taper. Il finit par sortir son portable et décida d'envoyer un message à Armin pour le prévenir qu'il avait raté son métro. « Je serais en retard » il appuya sur la touche envoyer, se doutant bien de la réaction de son ami. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre il avait déjà répondu « Encore, Eren t'es vraiment irrécupérable. Bon aller, on va devoir rentrer en classe je t'attends devant la salle d'art plastique pour la deuxième heure. ». Il sourit légèrement à la lecture du message et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière en se levant pour aller jeter le trognon de la pomme qu'il venait de finir. La pendule du quai affichait déjà 7h30, la prochaine rame allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Eren se leva et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son iPod et ses écouteurs, il mit la musique, posa son sac sur son épaule et saisi le parapluie. Il entendit la rame arriver et se rapprocha, les portes s'ouvrirent et il monta s'asseoir contre la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le métro était un endroit très silencieux, les gens étaient soucieux du respect de chacun et prenaient soin de ne pas déranger. Il cala son sac et le parapluie sur le siège libre à côté de lui et se regarda dans le reflet de son iPod, il y vit son visage fatigué et prit le temps de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les mettre à peu près en place pour avoir une allure convenable. Il soupira, refit ses lacets et remit ses vêtements correctement en les défroissant de la paume de la main. Il finit ensuite par s'enfoncer contre le dossier, se relâchant. Il laissa sa tête basculer du côté de la fenêtre et alla la poser contre sa main accoudée contre le rebord de la vitre. Il regardait les lumières du tunnel défiler quand le métro quitta le tunnel pour arriver à la surface. Il fronça les yeux au contact de la lumière du soleil qui s'était complètement levé. Il laissa ses paupières lourdes retomber sur ses iris d'un vert pur et s'accorda un moment de repos qu'il avait bien mérité. Les rayons du soleil qui frappaient contre la vitre venaient réchauffer sa peau parfaite et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, réveillé par l'annonce de la prochaine station. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il n'était plus qu'à cinq stations de son lycée, il serait arrivé d'ici 25 minutes. Il se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant pour se réveiller pleinement et regarda l'heure qui défilait sur le panneau numérique au-dessus de la porte 8:02 . Les cours venaient à peine de commencer et il se remit à fixer le paysage qui défilait, le soleil brillait, il faisait beau, sûrement l'un des derniers jours de beau temps avant l'hiver. Il fixa le paysage tout le long du trajet, jetant un œil aux gens qui montaient et descendaient à chaque arrêt. La dernière annonce était celle de son arrêt, il se releva et prit ses affaires, il se plaça devant la porte, attendant l'arrêt et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'heure : 8h30, déjà une demi-heure de cours raté.. _._

Le métro ralentit et fini par s'arrêter, les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Eren descendit. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et le métro démarra, laissant Eren seul à l'arrêt, les cheveux malmenés par le vent qui soufflait. Il se mit en route d'un pas lent non pressé d'arriver vers le lycée qui n'était plus qu'à deux minutes à pied. Il arriva devant la grille de l'établissement où il s'arrêta, il enleva ses écouteurs et rangea son iPod dans son sac. Il contourna l'entrée du lycée pour passer par derrière, ayant l'espoir de ne pas être vu pour échapper à la vie scolaire. Il fit passer le parapluie à travers une maille du grillage et l'escalada, il savait qu'il devrait passer devant la fenêtre du bureau du proviseur, mais vu l'heure qu'il était il devrait déjà être parti vérifier les listes d'absences auprès de la vie scolaire. Il reprit le parapluie en main et replaça son sac sur son épaule, il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que la voie était libre et pris par la droite pour contourner le bâtiment. Il passa le bureau du proviseur qui était vide, sans soucis, et voulu passer sur la gauche du bâtiment pour aller attendre la fin des cours sur le toit. Il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne pourrait le remarquer et passa le mur du bâtiment, puis il regarda à sa gauche ou se trouvait l'échelle qui menait au toit et il eut une mauvaise surprise...

Levi était là, adossé au mur juste à côté de l'échelle, les yeux fermés, une cigarette à la main. Il ouvra les yeux et tourna la tête en direction d'Eren qui déglutit au contact du regard froid de son éducateur.

L'éducateur, lui, ne disait rien, mettant encore plus la pression à l'adolescent qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, ses jambes l'avaient lâché et il était incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Le silence entre les deux était pesant et Eren n'osait prononcer un mot. Levi porta la cigarette à ses lèvres délicates et tira une bouffée, il laissa s'échapper un nuage trouble qu'il regarda disparaître avec le vent. Eren, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche , Levi avait déjà prit les devants. Il avait quitté le mur pour se mettre face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien et sorti une petite boîte, un cendrier de poche ou il écrasa sa cigarette avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Au moment où il releva sa tête pour reporter son attention sur le gamin, celui-ci lui tendait le parapluie. Levi le regarda un peu surpris et Eren finit par intervenir « c'est le vôtre ». Le propriétaire saisit le parapluie sans un mot et daigna enfin prononcer un mot. Un instant, Eren aurait cru qu'il était devenu muet.

_Merci. Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de ce simple parapluie que tu as plus d'une demi-heure de retard ?

_Non.

_Tu as une excuse valable ?

_Non . De toutes manières est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment.

Levi avança et dépassa Eren qui ne bougea pas .

_Tu comptes rester planté là ?

Pour réponse Levi n'eut qu'un soufflement d'Eren qui finit par se retourner et le suivre. Ils avancèrent tous les deux en direction de son bureau et ils traversèrent la cour pour y arriver plus rapidement. Eren enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, il ne pensait à rien, il était vraiment fatigué, trop pour pouvoir contester quoi que ce soit. Levi le sentit bien et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Levi ouvrit son bureau, il s'installa et posa le parapluie à côté de la porte. Eren resta debout dans l'entrée et Levi lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Il déposa son sac à ses pieds et se retrouva assis face à Levi. Ils se regardaient tout deux droit dans les yeux, comme si chacun essayait de lire en l'autre. Levi finit par prendre la parole :

_Tu est sûr que tout va bien ?

_Ouais … Pourquoi ?

_T'as une sale tête.

_Ha eu .. ouais .. ça... je manque juste de sommeil en ce moment...

_La nuit il faut dormir. Comme tout le monde.

_Vous pouvez parler, vous avez pas non plus une mine des plus radieuses ! Et je vous signale que si j'ai pas dormi c'est en partie à cause de vous.

_Tch... Comme si c'était de ma faute … Je croyais que tu réussirais en moins d'une heure non ? Ça ne tenait qu'à toi.

_Pff...

Eren roula des yeux nonchalamment, à l'écoute de la critique perçante du professeur de la veille et croisa les bras, ne sachant quoi répondre, car il faut avouer que sur ce coup-là, à se croire plus malin que les autres, lui et son ego avaient été remis à leur place. Eren ferma les yeux un instant et au moment de les rouvrir, il sentit ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes... il avait vraiment accumulé du sommeil de retard... Il les rouvrit donc avec peine et Levi le remarqua, il le fixa d'un œil sévère et sérieux. Il se releva, prit un papier dans le tiroir et partit en direction de la porte.

_Je dois aller remettre un papier à Erwin, attends moi ici . Et ne pense même pas à essayer de te faire la malle.

Il sortit en jetant un dernier regard à Eren et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quant à lui, Eren n'avait pas relevé la remarque, de toutes manières il était bien trop fatigué pour essayer de lui échapper, et puis il n'était quand même pas suicidaire à ce point, quoi que … franchement il était capable de tout... Il bailla longuement avant de reposer sa tête sur ses bras qu'il avait allongés sur le bureau.

De son côté, Levi parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement pour aller remettre le papier en question à Erwin. Il arriva au bureau et frappa à la porte mais, personne ne répondit, il devait être absent, Levi se permit donc d'entrer comme il le faisait toujours de tout es manières et déposa le papier sur le bureau encombré du prit le temps de laisser un post-it sur le papier, il fouilla un peu sur le bureau pour trouver un stylo et laisser ce message «Erwin bouge-toi avec ce putain de papier et tu vas encore avoir un rappel » très accueillant me direz vous. Il se permit de prendre le temps de remettre de l'ordre sur le bureau, il ne pouvait passer la porte avant d'avoir remit la pièce en état, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'en eut que pour 5 petites minutes et il finit par quitter la pièce. Il laissa la porte entre-ouverte à son habitude et reparti en direction de son bureau où il avait laissé le gamin , il se demandait intérieurement ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de ce gosse... Il allait avoir bientôt 18 ans, certes, mais franchement, ses parents toléraient toutes ses absences et son manque de sommeil apparent ? Il chassa ses idées sur un terrain qui de toutes manières ne le regardait pas et d'un geste las remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux corbeau qui lui tombaient sur le coin de l'œil. Il retraversa le couloir qui menait à son bureau et regarda, s'arrêtant un instant, éblouit par le soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre, il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et regarda au loin, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il regardait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait bien pu accepter que ce gamin vienne chez lui, jouer sur son piano et surtout pourquoi avoir accepté de lui donner des cours...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ! Il savait qu'il s'en mordrait sûrement les doigts à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour le moment ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pourrait pas revenir sur le passé. Il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de son bureau et ouvrit la porte doucement pour y apercevoir un Eren endormit, la bouche à moitié ouverte, couché sur son le regarda désespérément et referma la porte sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, il avait décidé de lui laisser le luxe de dormir jusqu'au prochain cours. Il devait sûrement en avoir drôlement besoin pour s'endormir dans un endroit pareil et dans une position comme la sienne. C'est dingue comme il avait l'air sans défense quand il dormait... On croirait un jeune naïf et faible comme tous les autres …rien à voir avec celui qu'il est quand il est réveillé! Un gosse turbulent, rebelle, rêveur, parfois violent, insolent et j'en passe... que des qualités bien sûr...oh pas qu'il n'en ait pas ! Mais noyées parmi tous ses défauts. Levi prit place derrière son bureau et s'occupa de la paperasse et de tout le reste tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller le gamin qui semblait dormir profondément. Il devait l'avouer, à voir dormir Eren comme ça, lui aussi commençait à sentir une fatigue pesante. Il n'avait lui aussi pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et ne bénéficiait en général pas d'un sommeil très reposant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être fatigué et de toutes manières un café et il irait mieux !

La première sonnerie retentit et Eren ne se réveilla pas… Mon dieu mais ce gosse avait- il au moins dormit cette nuit ? Levi n'en était pas sûr du tout … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire la nui ?

Il le laissa dormir encore un peu jusqu'à la deuxième sonnerie, et voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas il prit les devant et se résigna à le réveiller ou il allait être en retard pour sa deuxième heure...

Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer derrière Eren, il passa une main étonnamment douce dans les cheveux châtains d'Eren et lui demanda de se réveiller :

-Allez Eren réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard à ta deuxième heure...

_Hmmm...

_Allez gamin … dépêche-toi ou peut être qu'il te faut un réveil un peu plus musclé ? En prononçant ces paroles, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Eren qui se crispa et se releva péniblement, tentant d'émerger après ce court mais réparateur sommeil. Il regarda Levi qui appuyait sur son épaule avec un grand sourire sadique affiché sur son visage et Eren connaissait bien cette expression qui voulait dire : magne-toi ou je vais te botter le cul ! À la vue de ce sourire, il se releva en vitesse, se dépêcha de prendre son sac et disparut dans le couloir en remerciant son éducateur. Celui-ci eu juste assez de temps pour lui donner un dernier « conseil » avant qu'il ne disparaisse au bout du couloir : « La deuxième sonnerie est passée, alors t'as intérêt de te bouger et si je te vois redescendre prépare-toi bien ! »Sur ces mots, Eren piqua son deuxième sprint de la matinée et n'avait aucune intention de finir une deuxième fois dans la même journée dans le bureau de son éducateur. Il prit le couloir qui menait à sa salle qui était celle du fond et priait pour qu'ils n'aient pas encore fermer la porte et, bingo ! Il avait vu juste, sa prof était quelqu'un d'ouverte et Mme Petra prenait soin de laisser la porte ouverte 5 minutes après la sonnerie pour les petits retards, souvent pour Eren en fait...

Il se précipita sur la porte et passa inaperçu parmi les autres élèves qui commençaient juste à sortir leurs affaires. Mais Petra l'avait remarqué et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui esquisser un petit sourire amusé, qu'Eren lui rendit en se dépêchent de sortir ses affaires. Mais Mme Petra n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué… Armin aussi, et de l'autre côté de la salle il l'observait avec un air sérieux et il savait qu'il allait encore prendre une leçon de son ami...


	3. Chapitre 3: Troubles

HEYYY coucou à tous ! Me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre qui, j'espère ,vous plaira :3 ! J'avoue que j'ai pris assez de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre car on va commencer à découvrir un peu plus le caractère de chacun ! Bon.. bah voilà, voilà...! Je vais vous laisser lire en espérant ne pas vous décevoir car vos reviews me touchent vraiment et me motivent beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous en avez ou si vous voulez me poser des questions ! *^*

 **Himuko :** Mirciii ! j'espère alors faire aussi bien pour la suite !

 **Boadicee :** *** meurs *** Woaaaah, plus beau jour de ma vie ! Recevoir un compliment de mon auteur préféré ! *** pression sur moi *** bon ….bah voilà … je vais me surpasser maintenant … Je suis trop contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **Audrey Takarai :** Tes reviews ne sont jamais inutile ! Je suis toujours contente de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot !

 **Guest:** Vuiii ma/mon petit(e) guest ! On se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre ! ( faut trouver un code pour que je te reconnaisse '^' )

 **Kawa neko :** Et ouii... et le mystère va continuer de se dessiner je te laisse lire ça !

Bonne lecture a toutes et à tous ! 3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Troubles**

Il se dépêcha de s'installer au chevalet du fond de la classe qui lui appartenait littéralement. Il s'installait toujours là et tous les autres élèves le savaient bien. Il était au fond, tranquille, personne pour le gêner et surtout personne pour l'observer lorsqu'il dessinait. S'il y avait bien une chose en art plastique qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on l'observe en train de travailler. C'était aussi un moyen de s'isoler, Eren n'était pas un garçon très démonstratif et aimait sa tranquillité.

Il finit définitivement de se calmer en soupirant un bon coup. Assis sur le tabouret, presque caché par le chevalet dont ils devaient tous se décaler un peu pour pouvoir regarder le tableau et faire face à leur professeur, une fois de plus Eren se permettait de déroger à la règle. Il était le seul à rester « planqué » derrière son chevalet, il estimait qu'il n'avait nul besoin de regarder les explications que son professeur notait au tableau et celle-ci s'était habituée à ne pas le voir, toujours caché derrière son chevalet, il commençait toujours le premier, dès qu'elle avait posé les conditions du projet, il ne lui fallait jamais bien longtemps pour trouver de l'inspiration. Alors, comme il en avait l'habitude, il resta derrière son chevalet pendant que sa professeure expliquait les derniers détails sur les travaux en cours et finit par sortir le dessin qui lui avait coûté ses précieuses heures de sommeil qui lui avait valu un retard de plus et un petit tour dans le bureau de . Il le pinça à une bonne hauteur sur la planche du chevalet et le regarda attentivement, comme si quelque chose clochait. Il le scrutait de haut en bas et semblait carrément avoir été absorbé par son dessin, les paroles de son professeur paressaient lointaine et il ne pouvait que constater la ressemblance entre et la personne qu'il avait dessinée au piano. Il avait dû être influencé par les événements de la veille sans s'en rendre compte. Il entendit la voix de sa professeur soudain plus forte et plus claire qui l'appelait :

_Eren ? Eren ?

_Hein, euh oui, excusez-moi j'étais … un peu absent …

_J'ai vu ça !

_...

_Je peux voir ce que tu as fait ?

Elle se pencha sur la feuille, se plaçant derrière Eren comme elle en avait l'habitude pour chaque élève d'ailleurs. C'était parfois un peu perturbant car elle pouvait rester au-dessus de votre épaule pendant de longues minutes en observant votre composition sous tous les aspects. Et quand elle avait fini, soit elle ne disait rien souvent mauvais signe… ça voulait dire qu'elle ne voyait absolument rien et là … pour que ne voit rien du tout c'est que soit c'était TRES mauvais soit elle était VRAIMENT malade ! Soit elle se permettait de poser toutes les questions du monde auxquelles on ne pensait même pas et les réponses n'étaient parfois pas au rendez-vous. Attendez... avouez que franchement quand vous dessinez vous ne vous posez pas vraiment de questions ? Et bien sa professeure était reine dans ce domaine ! Et elle ne tarda pas à commencer son interrogatoire.

_Dis-moi Eren, pourquoi cette composition ?

_Euh... Je sais pas j'me suis pas posé de questions …

_Hum... Et qui est cette personne ?

Elle pointait du doigt la personne assise au piano et là, c'était le drame pour Eren... Et si sa prof elle aussi voyait la ressemblance entre cette personne et ?!

_Euh...hum... hum... personne en particulier …

_D'accord ! Très bien, c'est un excellent travail comme toujours Eren !

Elle le regarda en souriant, mais celui-ci finit par se tarir et l'on pouvait lire le sérieux et une pointe d'appréhension dans son regard. Eren sentit aussitôt l'embrouille arriver et il se préparait à ce que sa prof allait bien pouvoir lui demander ou lui annoncer.

-Eren … Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_Oui, pourquoi cette question ?!

Il s'était immédiatement mis sur la défensive alors que sa professeur affichait un visage inquiet et doux.

_Tu as l'air exténué en ce moment et tes retards se multiplient...

_Je sais, mais tout va bien …

_Vraiment Eren, tu devrais te ménager un peu et si tu as des problèmes tu sais où me trouver, compris ?

_Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais très bien, mais merci quand même.

Il était devenu glacial, il ne voulait qu'une chose, couper à la conversation et sortir de la salle... C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de sortir de ce cours... Attendez c'est pas parce qu'il avait quelques nuits de retard qu'il avait forcément des problèmes ! Mais bon, il reconnaissait bien là sa prof toujours attentive à tous les élèves, c'était un peu comme une deuxième maman. Elle reprit sa place au bureau pour annoncer la fin du cours et donner les prochains devoirs. Elle ne manqua pas de regarder Eren, toujours l'air inquiète et il finit par lui esquisser un sourire, certes forcé mais il savait que ça la rassurerait et qu'il serait tranquille pour un moment. La sonnerie retentit et bien sûr, Eren était parti à la seconde même où celle-ci s'était fait entendre, arrivé le dernier et parti le premier, ça c'était lui ! Mais cette fois ce fut encore plus rapide, il traça pour aller au cours suivant, ho non pas qu'il était pressé d'aller voir le prof de maths mais il ne voulait surtout pas croiser Armin qui n'avait cessé de le regarder avec une aura meurtrière. Il arriva donc le premier au cours de maths, chose impensable pour son professeur et pour lui-même d'ailleurs. Le cours démarra et Eren, à son habitude, ne sortit pas ses affaires et se mit à rêvasser et à gribouiller pendant que les autres se concentraient sur tout ce charabia qu'il avait abandonné il y a bien longtemps. Il était toujours aussi fatigué et entendre son prof déblatérer sur des nombres à je ne sais combien de x ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé. Il finit par sortir une feuille blanche et un crayon pour finalement se mettre à gribouiller, tentant de tromper l'ennui comme il le pouvait. Mais cette fois, son professeur ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir le lâcher , il le rappela à l'ordre plusieurs fois, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve par Eren. Armin profita d'un moment un peu bruyant dans la salle pour s'adresser à Eren :

_Oi, nan mais à quoi tu joues ? Concentres-toi un peu ou fais au moins semblant ! Dès que tu sors de la salle n'essaye même pas de fuir ! Je compte bien avoir une discussion avec toi !

Eren qui avait décroché de la conversation à partir du moment « concentres-toi », avait une nouvelle fois le regard porté sur la fenêtre, un air absent sur le visage, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, le regard en suspens sur l'extérieur où d'ailleurs le temps se dégradait peu à peu, des nuages gris se levaient au loin et la pluie serait sûrement de nouveau au rendez-vous ce soir. Soudain, un bruit fort se fit entendre dans toute la classe, dissipant les bavardages. Le professeur, , avait fait claquer sa règle de métal sur son bureau et Dieu sait à quel point ce bruit peut vous faire mal aux oreilles ! Il demanda le silence d'une voix ferme et fini par s'adresser directement à Eren :

_Yaeger, tu sors.

Eren, qui venait juste d'être dérangé dans son petit moment d'absence, semblait se réveiller brutalement.

_Quoi ? Vous rigolez là ?

_Non, tu dégages de ma salle.

Eren resta immobile un moment, fixant son professeur debout devant son bureau. C'était tellement inhabituel pour Eren de voir son professeur le mettre dehors, d'habitude il le laissait faire comme il l'entendait du moment qu'il ne perturbait pas le cours, ce professeur partait du principe que s'il veut gâcher son avenir, ça le regarde mais qu'il ne gâche pas celui des autres, ce que Eren semblait faire à la perfection d'ailleurs !

_Maintenant.

Eren se leva d'un bon, furieux, il saisit son sac et sortit de la salle sans un mot devant son professeur qui lui demandait de se rendre à la vie scolaire, comme s'il allait aller à la vie scolaire… ! Il finit par sortir en claquant la porte devant ses camarades tous choqués de la scène inhabituelle pour ce cours. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas sa journée : il arrive en retard, a le droit aux questions de et finit par se faire virer de son cours de maths, à ce niveau-là il ne pouvait certainement pas tomber plus bas. Eren venait de passer d'un état de « mort cérébrale » à un état de rage intérieure extrême.

Il sortit du bâtiment pour se rendre à ce fameux endroit où Levi l'avait choppé le matin même. Il n'avait aucune intention d'aller signaler son renvoi de cours et de se retrouver en étude avec du boulot. Il mit la deuxième hanse de son sac sur son épaule et monta l'échelle en quelques secondes tellement il en avait pris l'habitude. Arrivé en haut il sauta par-dessus le petit muret et alla se caler contre le mur de l'accès au toit du bâtiment. Il laissa tomber son sac et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finalement s'asseoir et regarder le ciel qui au loin était toujours aussi gris. Il sortit une petite boîte de son sac qu'il ouvrit avec soin pour ne pas en renverser le contenu, il en sortit de quoi se rouler une cigarette, il faut dire que sur le moment il en avait besoin. Il prit une feuille et y déposa du tabac. Il lécha la feuille soigneusement pour rouler sa cigarette correctement et finit par la fermer. Il fouilla un moment son sac avant de remettre la main sur son briquet. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de fumer, et au bout de quelques tentatives le briquet un peu usé finit par s'allumer d'une flamme faible mais suffisante pour allumer une dernière cigarette. Il approcha la flamme de la cigarette tout en la protégeant du vent pour pouvoir l'allumer. Une fois celle-ci allumée, il la porta à sa bouche et releva la tête en laissant s'échapper une fumée opaque de cette première bouffée plus que relaxante pour lui. Il refouilla son sac une dernière fois pour en sortir son iPod et pouvoir écouter un peu de musique, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit le volume au maximum. Tout en fermant les yeux, il tira une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette, laissant s'échapper nonchalamment cette fumée malsaine entre ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Il commençait enfin à se détendre et se laissait aller au rythme de la musique et du vent qui venait dissiper cette forte odeur de tabac qui s'imprégnait peu à peu dans ses cheveux qui venait effleurer ses cils.

La cigarette posée entre ses lèvres commençait à se consumer, alors que la porte de l'accès au toit du bâtiment venait de s'ouvrir, ce qu'Eren ne remarqua pas, les yeux fermés et absorbé dans sa musique. La porte finit par s'ouvrir entièrement laissant apparaître une silhouette fine. La personne referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le mur à coté d'Eren, il alluma lui aussi une cigarette sans dire un mot. Eren finit par écraser sa cigarette au sol et fut un peu surpris de constater qu'il avait été rejoint sur le toit. Il coupa la musique et retira ses écouteurs qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il finit par se relever, légèrement agacé de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la solitude du toit et alla s'accouder contre le muret, tournant le dos au nouvel arrivant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_Vous n'avez rien à faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse et familière.

_Alors comme ça, tu fumes ? Rétorqua Levi qui daigna enfin se décoller du mur pour se rapprocher de quelques pas d'Eren qui lui renvoya sa question, toujours dos à lui.

_Alors comme ça, vous fumez ? Il finit par se retourner, s'appuyant contre le muret pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

_Réponds à ma question.

_Vous n'avez pas répondu aux miennes.

_Tch, nan faut croire que j'ai rien à faire, et oui je fume quand j'en ressens le besoin. D'autres questions ou tu comptes répondre aux miennes ?

_...Oui, je fume quand j'en ressens le besoin .

Ils semblaient se défier du regard, une bataille silencieuse, mais aucun des deux ne semblait exprimer de la haine envers l'autre.

_...Tu vas me dire qu'à ton âge on ressent le besoin de fumer … ?

_Parce qu'au votre on en ressent le besoin?

Levi fini par rejoindre Eren qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers le paysage, il s'accouda à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?Tu devrais être en cours.

_Vous allez me coller. J'me suis fait virer.

Levi sorti son cendrier de poche, n'ayant plus l'envie de fumer, mais Eren lui prit la cigarette avant qu'il ne puisse l'écraser, il la porta à ses lèvres et tira longuement avant de regarder son éducateur un peu surpris.

_Je n'avais pas fini la mienne et j'ai encore envie de fumer un peu.

Il tira une dernière fois sur la cigarette de son aîné et finit par l'écraser dans le cendrier de poche de celui-ci qui le rangea dans sa poche sans un mot. Il s'approcha d'Eren et mit son nez dans ses cheveux respirant l'essence qui s'en échappait. Au contact du souffle du plus vieux, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de rougir légèrement.

_Q-Qu'est-ce que.. on peut savoir c'qui va pas chez vous ?

_Tu sens autre chose que le tabac, Eren. N'essaye même pas de me duper, je connais cette odeur.

_Tsk.. Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Eren détourna le regard de Levi, voulant aller récupérer son sac et couper court à cette conversation. Mais Levi le saisi d'une main ferme par le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Eren.

L'adolescent, se sentant coincé, se défit violemment de l'emprise. Mais Levi ne semblait pas en avoir fini, il fit tomber Eren avec force mais prudence, il finit assis contre le mur, coincé par Levi qui s'était accroupi à son niveau toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, il saisit plus fortement alors que le gamin faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se dégager.

_Putain tu fais chier, lâche moi, vas te faire f-

Levi était à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il tenait fermement de sa main droite, faisant en sorte de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, ce que le jeune élève fit de rage, on pouvait sentir la frustration, la rage et la haine dans ses prunelles d'un vert profond. Mais il ne voulait pas voir ce regard plus longtemps et tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à Levi qui cette fois ne lui laissa aucune chance, il le plaqua de ses deux mains contre le mur en appliquant toute sa force sur ses épaules.

_Eren, regarde moi bien...EREN !

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés au moment où Levi s'était montré plus brutal, il avait cru un instant qu'il allait le frapper.

_...Vous me faites mal...

Mais Levi ne relâcha pas son étreinte, au contraire même.

_Hm... vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi bordel !

_Écoutes moi bien.

Il prit Eren par le col de sa chemise et le releva, le plaquant contre le mur, il était certes plus petit que lui mais en aucun cas inférieur. Et Eren en avait bien conscience.

_Je t'interdis de toucher à cette merde

_Tch..

_Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

_Très clair. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ?

Levi recula, laissant Eren de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il finit par reprendre son calme et dit d'une voix aussi neutre qu'à son habitude :

_C'est pour ton bien, Eren.

_Si ça vous tiens tant à cœur je ne suis pas un accro, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser.

_ Les cours sont finis, tu devrais aller au self.

_Vous n'allez pas me coller ou me virer ?

_Si tu y tiens on peut s'arranger.

_Nan merci.

_Eren, saches que je ne te colles pas car tu n'en auras plus le temps.

_Quoi ?

_Tu voulais apprendre le piano, non ? Tu regretteras vite de ne pouvoir être collé, crois moi …

_Je ne renoncerais pas.

_J'espère bien. Ce soir chez moi 19h.

_Je ne pourrais pas avant 21h. Je dois voir Mikasa, elle sera là entre deux vols et elle viendra ouvrir le dojo pour Reiner.

_Je t'attendrais à 21h alors, ne soit pas en retard.

Eren finit par disparaître, cette fois-ci par la porte. Il alla à son casier pour poser son sac et pouvoir aller manger. Son casier ? C'était le numéro 123 du couloir b des terminales, pourquoi et il était inratable : complètement tagué par ses soins, il sortait du lot, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un après-midi en tête à tête avec Levi.

Il déposa son sac dans son casier personnalisé et claqua la porte en entendant au loin la voix d'Armin et des autres qui l'appelaient de l'autre bout du couloir. Ils devaient sûrement l'attendre pour aller manger. Il se dépêcha un peu de les rejoindre et les salua tous , Jean, Marco et Sasha qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe mais s'étaient joint à eux. Jean ? C'était le mec chiant par excellence et il faisait une fixette sur la sœur d'Eren, heureusement Reiner n'avait rien dit pour ce soir. Marco était toujours avec Jean, bien qu'il soit son opposé complet et Sasha... Ha, Sasha... c'était la folle du groupe et elle cachait une addiction pour les pommes de terre assez étrange...Oh, et il y avait Connie, qui lui était de la classe d'Eren et qui s'entendait assez bien avec Sasha, vous pouvez pas les laisser tous les deux sans qu'il y ait un vrai désastre ! Ho et bah, Armin mais vous le connaissez déjà, le petit blond sur qui tout le monde compte (surtout quand ils avaient un devoir maison). Eren n'avait pas une tonne d'amie malgré sa popularité auprès des filles et ça lui allait très bien comme ça !

Sasha, la plus impatiente d'aller manger, le tira par le bras pour qu'il se dépêche, ça c'était signe qu'il y avait sûrement des frites au déjeuner.

_Allez, dépêche Eren, Christa nous attend dans le self !

Christa était arrivée en cours d'année, elle déménageait souvent à cause du statut social de sa famille mais elle avait réussi à vite s'intégrer avec toute la bande.

De ce pas, ils se dépêchèrent tous d'aller au self. À leur arrivée, il était plein, mais Christa leur avait gardé une table et leur faisaient de grands signes de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres depuis le fond du réfectoire. Et comme Eren le pensait, il y avait bien des frites... ce qui expliquait aussi la foule de monde dans le self habituellement déserté des étudiants qui préféraient aller manger au centre-ville. Ils allèrent donc tous rejoindre Christa, essayant de se faufiler dans la foule. Ils finirent par regagner la table où la jolie petite blonde les attendait, et la première réaction de Sasha en s'asseyant :

_Christa! Attends, tu comptes pas manger tes frites !

_Ha nan tu peux les manger si tu veux !

Elle affichait un petit air gêné et joyeux comme à son habitude.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde rigolait, même si Eren semblait un peu distant, ils étaient tous en train de bien s'amuser jusqu'à ce que l'ambiance devienne froide sous une remarque de Jean :

_Alors, avec Ackerman ce matin, c'était cool ?

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ….

_Tu te fous de ma gueule!Hahahah ! Il a dû te mettre une vie de colle !

Il riait bruyamment au milieu du groupe resté silencieux à ses côtés. Marco, comme à son habitude, resta silencieux, un peu gêné visiblement …

_Pas une seule. Eren qui fixait son assiette encore à moité pleine releva le regard pour croiser celui de Jean qui restait stupéfait.

_Nan, sérieusement ?

_Oui.

_Naaannn, t'as fais comment, tu l'as sucé ou quoi ?

Il se remit à rire de plus belle, mais du côté d'Eren, c'était autre chose. Les nerfs lui montaient et la colère imperceptible qui l'animait ne demandait qu'à exploser.

_Alors c'est ça ton secret pour pas te faire virer ?

Personne n'osait intervenir mais c'était la réflexion de trop pour Eren. Il se leva et attrapa Jean par le col, le faisant se relever par la même occasion . Jean était du même tempérament qu'Eren et entre les deux, ça pouvait aller très vite, les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer et les insultes coulaient à flots. Marco essayait de contenir Jean comme il le pouvait et de son côté, Connie ne faisait pas le poids face à Eren

_Tu me dégoûtes, Yaeger !

C'en était vraiment trop pour Eren qui ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une droite en plein dans la mâchoire du décoloré. « La ferme » il voulut répliquer, mais fut contré par une attaque de Jean et essuya sa lèvre légèrement touchée par le coup reçu. Les étudiants s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux incorrigibles et la foule encourageait les combattants. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne décide d'appeler un éducateur. Levi arriva, dissipant au passage la foule attroupée autour des deux et essaya de les séparer mais il semblait décidé et tout dérapa au moment où Jean frappa Levi par accident. Un grand silence se fit entendre, Eren se stoppa, toujours choqué du geste malencontreux de son ami retenu désespérément par Marco et Connie. Et en plein milieu de ce grand moment de silence Eren ne put retenir un petit rire malsain … Ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Jean mais Levi aussi .

_La ferme tout de suite, et c'est valable pour vous deux, c'est clair !?

Il avait crié si fort que le réfectoire s'était vidé étonnamment vite.

_Jean, tu vas voir le principal tout de suite et Eren, dans mon bureau.

Levi se saisit d'Eren, le traînant avec force par sa manche. Jean, quant à lui, fut escorté par Marco, Connie et la petite bande d'amis jusqu'au bureau du principal Erwin, laissant Eren partir avec Levi.

Eren ne se laissait pas faire et s'arrêta brusquement, il fit lâcher l'emprise que Levi maintenait sur lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Levi restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne décide finalement de s'exprimer, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

_Vous avez un problème avec moi, c'est ça ? Hein, avouez-le !?

Levi resta silencieux, l'air toujours aussi impassible. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent, il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre fendue qui avait déjà commencé à légèrement gonfler. Celui-ci ne bougea pas sous le toucher doux de son aîné, son geste était empli d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis un moment.

_Il faut mettre de la glace, à moins que tu veuilles avoir un bleu.

Eren, ne sachant quoi dire, suivit Levi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il lui sortit une poche de gel glacée qu'il plaça sur sa lèvre, tirant une petite supplique à Eren. Il saisit la main d'Eren qu'il vint placer sur la poche pour qu'il la tienne de lui-même, car il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser. En effet, Eren était parti un petit instant...

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui finis dans votre bureau et pas Jean ?

_Tu n'es pas dans mon bureau ici.

Il alla se poser contre le bureau de l'infirmerie face à Eren, assis sur le lit.

_Je reformule alors, pourquoi ça doit être moi avec vous et non Jean ?

_...

_Vous n'allez pas répondre, bien sûr, car vous n'avez pas de raison valide, vous avez fait de moi votre cas personnel, avouez-le ?

_Eren. Oui, c'est vrai, je fais de toi un cas personnel .

Cette réponse avait estomaqué le plus jeune qui s'attendait à toutes sortes d'excuses, mais s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, alors là, pas le moins du monde !

_Q-quoi ? Il semblait confus, toujours en train d'essayer d'interpréter cette réponse.

_Oui, je fais un cas personnel de toi et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Le silence d'Eren insista Levi à continuer ses explications, ce qu'il fit.

_ À partir du moment où tu as mis un doigt sur mon piano , tu as signé un contrat avec moi.

_Vous déconnez ?

Levi le rappela à l'ordre d'un regard froid et puissant.

_J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? A vrai dire il n'avait jamais l'air de plaisanter…

_Tu veux que je t'enseigne le piano ? Alors tu vas devoir aussi apprendre la vie.


	4. Chapitre 4: The Accident

Me revoilaaaa !

Nouveau chapitre qui réserve un petit suspens ! Et oui... J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît et qu'elle continuera de vous plaire ! Donc voilà je vous laisse lire ça et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je pensais aussi faire une petite présentation si ça vous intéresse ! Et encore un grrrroooossss bisous bisou et merci à ma correctrice _San Jaeger_ ! Allez faire un tour sur son fanfiction !

 **Guest « code » :** Vuiii ravie de voir que se chapitre t'a plu et de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs masculins !

 **Leyana :** Ho merciii :3 ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer tout autant ! *^*

 **Audrey Takarai :** Et oui, Jean fidèle à lui-même XD Bon bah.. je sais pas vraiment comment Levi va « dresser Eren » mais j'écris surtout au feeling XD.

 **Himuko :** Bon ba je te délivre voilà le nouveau chapitre même si tu es en vacances je crois! Bon bah j'espère que tu auras passé de bonne vacance ! *^*

 **Boadicee :** Bwaaa je vais mourir à chaque fois que je vais voir ton pseudo ! *-* Oui en effet le petit élément de la drogue ne t'a pas échappé, malheureusement cet élément sera laissé de côté pour revenir un peu plus tard et être expliqué !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: The Accident**

La remarque de Levi avait résonné dans l'esprit d'Eren qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il reposa la poche de gel sur ses genoux et baissa la tête, se sentant comme coincé. Quant à lui, Levi le fixait toujours, se décollant du bureau pour aller prendre la poche de gel qu'il comptait remettre au frigo. Eren releva la tête en voyant la main de Levi s'approcher de la poche.

_Je peux la remettre dans le frigo ?

_Ho... oui excusez-moi …

_Hey Eren …?

Il saisit le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage.

_Tu as mangé ?

_Oui.

Il vînt placer son regard sur le col de la chemise de son éducateur, ne sachant pas vraiment où le poser.

_Tu m'as toujours pas l'air bien, tu sais …

_Pourtant je vais bien.

Eren tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais en vain, il n'en avait aucune envie et n'en avait pas la force.

Levi le saisit par les épaules et le fit basculer avec douceur mais aussi avec assez de force pour pouvoir l'entraîner sur le lit et l'y allonger.

_Tu vas dormir encore un peu, mais si ton état ne s'améliore pas j'appelle un médecin c'est clair ?

Eren se tourna pour se mettre de côté, tournant le dos à Levi .

_Ouais ouais … ça ne sera pas nécessaire … je vais bien, sûrement juste un coup de fatigue, ça arrive à tous, non …?

Sur ces mots, Eren ferma les yeux et plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Levi le laissa se reposer dans l'infirmerie et ne rata pas de passer un savon à Jean au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il sortait du bureau d'Erwin. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour Eren, il n'était pourtant pas du genre sentimental mais quelque part, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas il s'identifiait quelque peu à ce gamin qui avait l'air perdu en échec scolaire et qui apparemment touchait aux drogues, car oui Levi n'en avait pas l'air mais son passé n'était pas aussi blanc que l'image qu'il affichait maintenant. Il fit un tour dans les couloirs avant de repasser devant l'infirmerie où il marqua un arrêt, les cours de l'après-midi allaient débuter et Eren n'y échapperait pas. Il finit par ouvrir la porte sur un Eren visiblement en plein sommeil mais Levi n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Eren ne manqua pas de sursauter à sa fermeture. Eren grommela, tentant comme il le pouvait d'émerger de ce sommeil profond qui l'avait étreint il y a de ça presque une heure.

_Tu te sens mieux ?

_Mmh...

_Allez, lève-toi et dépêches-toi.

Eren finit par s'asseoir péniblement, toujours dos à Levi mais par pour longtemps car celui-ci s'empressa de faire le tour du lit et de faire face au plus jeune pour pouvoir s'assurer de son état. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et inspecta ses pupilles sous tous les angles pour trouver le moindre signe de dilatation anormale. Eren se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait chercher même si au fond il le savait très bien, son professeur devait penser qu'il était un drogué accro, franchement comme s'il avait besoin de ça... Il finit par fermer les yeux quelque peu agacé et fini par quitter la salle sans un mot sous le regard de Levi qui n'avait lui non plus prononcé aucune parole, se contentant de le regarder sortir.

Eren se rendit au cours suivant qui allait débuter dans quelques minutes, et comme il s'y attendait toute la bande l'attendait devant la salle, y compris Jean qui avait vraiment une tête affreuse. Erwin ne l'avait sûrement pas raté non plus, entre Levi et Erwin ce bahut était vraiment un établissement de tortionnaires. Personne n'osait décrocher un mot et ni Jean ni Eren n'avait l'intention de raviver le conflit. Entre ces deux-là, c'était des choses qui arrivaient souvent mais ils ne s'en voulaient jamais plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait.

C'est finalement Armin qui brisa ce long moment de flottement en indiquant du bout du couloir le professeur qui avançait. Il rappela à tous que c'était le dernier jour pour rendre le papier de participation au concours des clubs. Eren était dans le club d'athlétisme, il aimait courir et se donner des défis à lui-même, ça lui permettait de se surpasser et au passage d'entretenir son corps. C'était aussi une personne sûrement incapable de pratiquer un sport en équipe, il avait un esprit bien trop individuel pour ce genre de sport et il détestait par-dessus tout le fait que ses erreurs personnelles puissent affecter toute une équipe et il aimait ne pouvoir s'en prendre qu'à lui-même lorsqu'il essuyait un échec. Mais bien sûr, pour en revenir à cette fameuse fiche d'inscription, Eren ne l'avait pas. Son professeur ne manqua pas de s'entretenir avec lui à ce sujet car il était l'un des meilleurs éléments du lycée et pouvait entrer au classement régional voir plus. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur et lui promis de régler ce problème avant la fin de la semaine, demandant ce petit délai sachant que les compétitions ne commenceraient pas avant un mois. Et c'était l'une des rares choses en laquelle il était investi au sein du lycée.

Ils finirent par tous entrer en cours et sans grande conviction, il finit par se convaincre d'écouter un peu le cours pour une fois... C'était le cours d'histoire, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette matière et pourtant il figurait toujours dans les meilleures notes. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit un grand lecteur. Le cours passa rapidement malgré les deux heures consécutives passées dans la salle à lutter contre son esprit qui ne désirait qu'une chose : s'évader de cette classe. Mais Eren avait tenu bon et avait écouté le cours de A à Z, rendant visiblement sa professeur heureuse puisqu'elle ne manqua pas de faire un commentaire à la fin du cours :

_ Alors Eren je vois qu'on est de retour parmi nous ?

Il détourna le regard, pas le moins du monde amusé par cette remarque et ignora complètement le léger rire qui pouvait se faire entendre dans la salle. La dernière sonnerie se fit enfin entendre au plus grand bonheur de tous les étudiants qui se précipitèrent à la sortie pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux le plus tôt possible. Mais ce soir, Eren ne rentrerait que sûrement tard chez lui, il avait rendez-vous avec Mikasa et ensuite Levi devait venir le chercher. À la pensée de Levi qui devait venir le chercher, Eren eut un blanc et ne sut pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'accord, il voulait apprendre le piano, mais pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il aille supplier son éducateur ?! Franchement, il commençait à le regretter, mais au fond de lui il savait que ça ne pouvait être que lui...

Le dojo du lycée où Mikasa l'attendait n'était qu'à 5 minutes de marche. Il arriva vite au lieu du rendez-vous où était garée la magnifique porche coupée de Mikasa. Car oui, Mikasa qui était au fil des années devenue une sœur pour lui, était venue habiter avec eux au décès de ses parents et elle n'avait jamais quitté les côtés d'Eren, il avait vu en Mikasa une sœur qu'il n'avait pas eue et elle lui permettait de se sentir moins seul car ses parents étaient des personnes très occupées. Elle avait réussi dans la vie après de longues études et était devenue une femme d'affaires influente au niveau mondial et était mariée avec le PDG d'une grande firme internationale. Autant dire qu'ils avaient de quoi gagner leur vie.

Il respira un grand coup avant de se décider à entrer dans le bâtiment où il pouvait déjà entendre Reiner et Mikasa discuter. Reiner et Mikasa avaient tous les deux 26 ans et avaient été dans la même classe dans le lycée actuel d' Eren. Il fit coulisser la porte et salua en entrant, sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras alors que Reiner lui fit un signe de la main, finissant de préparer le matériel de kendo qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser.

_Eren ! Tu vas bien ?

_O-oui sauf si tu continues à m'étouffer comme ça !

_Ha désolée !

La grande brune finit par relâcher son étreinte et finit par lui sourire .

_J'ai profité d'une escale entre deux vols pour passer, je reprends l'avion dans deux heures pour L.A alors je ne peux rester qu'une heure. J'espère que tout se passe bien à la maison et surtout que tu t'occupes bien de toi, hein !

Elle tâta son ventre d'un petit coup de poing docile et amicale.

_Ouiii maman Mikasa... ! Je vais très bien … et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes muscle, ils vont très bien aussi!

Il pinça légèrement la hanche de Mikasa, la faisant sursauter .

_Allez, je vais me changer et je reviens! Vous n'avez qu'à vous échauffer sans moi .

Eren disparut dans le vestiaire pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle pour pratiquer le kendo, puis il attrapa son boken. Ne voulant pas interrompre le petit combat qui c'était engagé entre Mikas et Reiner, il fit quelques étirements tout en s'adressent à Reiner qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment :

_Alors Reiner qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Reiner, qui était quelque peu malmené par Mikasa, parlait par intermittences au rythme des coups reçus.

_Ça va .. je suis toujours à la recherche d'un job.

_Sérieux, t'a toujours pas trouver un taff ?

_Nan, il refuse toujours que je lui trouve un job bien placé. Mikasa riait doucement tout en prenant le dessus sur son adversaire bien plus grand et musclé qu'elle qui se distrayait bien trop facilement à son goût.

_Je veux pas de ton aide pour réussir dans la v-

BAM !

Reiner venait de se faire mettre au tapis par Mikasa qui était très agile malgré le manque d'entraînement. Elle aida le grand blond à se relever tout en savourant sa petite victoire.

_Et toi Eren, les études j'espère que ça marche bien !

Reiner avait un petit sourire sadique il savait très bien sur quel sujet glissant il venait de s'engager ! Mikasa était TRES attachée à la réussite scolaire d'Eren, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à penser que les personnes sans étude ne réussissaient pas dans la vie. Mais Reiner pouvait être fier car Mikasa avait réagi à la provocation.

_C'est vrai tiens ça Eren, et tes notes ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes notes ?

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, un sourire ravageur sur le visage et les yeux clos alors qu'Eren pouvait sentir son aura meurtrière , il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux :

_Hahaha.. Mais elles vont très bien mes notes.

Il venait de prononcer l'un des plus gros mensonges de sa vie .. Non en fait pas du tout, mais ses notes étaient véritablement en chute libre, sa moyenne se maintenait seulement grâce à quelques matières dans lesquelles il excellait. Mikasa finit par laisser tomber ne voulant pas gâcher les quelques heures qui lui restait avant son départ pour L.A . Eren finit par changer le sujet de peur que sa sœur ne pose de questions.

_Dis-moi, comment vous avez eu les clés du dojo ?

_Haha...

Mikasa fit un clin d'œil à Eren avant de reprendre.

_J'étais la capitaine de l'équipe du lycée alors j'ai toujours eu un jeu de clés et comme Erwin est sympa il me laisse passer de temps en temps.

_Okayyy... mais comme tu es une vieille rouillée maintenant tu vas prendre ta raclée et comme on va faire un petit pari je vais repartir avec ta magnifique voiture pas vrai ?

_ Quoi ? Nan mais écoutez-moi ça, tu crois vraiment que tu vas battre ta sœurette aussi facilement ? Et je te signale que je ne suis pas vieille et puis d'abord avant de vouloir ma voiture il faut que tu aies ton permis, petit.

Mikasa avait la tête d'Eren sous le coude elle était en train de lui passer un petit savon sous le regard amusé de Reiner.

_Je te signale que j'ai eu mon permis il y a une semaine …

Mikasa relâcha son prisonnier à cette annonce.

_Q-Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Eren se massa le cou encore un peu endolorit par la prise de sa sœur.

_Je t'ai envoyé un message je te signale.

_Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien reçu pourtant … J'étais en Chine il y a une semaine, le réseau a dû mal fonctionner … Félicitations avec du retard !

_Merci …

_Félicitations Eren ! Alors comme ça on devient indépendant ?

Reiner lui souriait calmement tel un frère l'aurait fait en ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en désordre. En effet Reiner traînait souvent chez lui ou inversement.

Un petit flottement passa, laissant entendre le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, mais ce silence fut vite brisé par Mikasa qui mit un coup à Eren pour venir se battre, ce que celui-ci fit avec grand plaisir.

_Alors ? Si je gagne j'ai ta voiture on est d'accord ?

_Pff.. ne rêve pas trop toi !

Reiner s'assit au bord d'un tatami, regardant amusé les deux combattants qui commençaient sérieusement le combat. Les coups de part et d'autre fusaient alors que chacun esquivait habilement, mais Eren dû rapidement encaisser une attaque rapide et puissante de sa sœur. Eren dû plier un genou et baisser sa garde quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Mikasa de brandir à nouveau son boken avec force et il faut dire qu'elle ne ménageait pas Eren, elle assena un nouveau coup à l'épaule qu'Eren put esquiver avec justesse tout en assenant une attaque furtive à Mikasa qui ne put esquiver, surprise de la riposte soudaine, elle perdit l'équilibre mais reprit vite ses esprits, reprenant sa garde alors qu'Eren avait déjà préparé sa prochaine attaque qui mit Mikasa sur les genoux à bout de souffle. Eren, le sourire aux lèvres pointait son boken sous le menton de Mikasa qui le saisit, entraînant Eren sur le tatami. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sa sœur assise à califourchon sur lui, un regard meurtrier fiché dans ses yeux.

_Je crois que j'ai gagné une voiture ?

Eren affichait un petit sourire sadique dont il avait le secret et qui avait le don d'agacer sa sœur qui détestait perdre par-dessus tout ! Mais Mikasa le fixa elle aussi avec ce petit sourire malin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se pencha sur Eren et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes, point visiblement sensible chez Eren qui se mit aussi tôt à rire au éclats, suppliant sa sœur d'arrêter.

_M-mika... A-Ar-ete …

Il tenta de se rouler en boule pour se protéger des mains diaboliques de sa sœur mais en vain.

_Alors qui c'est qui a gagné une voiture ?

_Ha .. R-Rei-ner !

_Hahaha laisse tomber Eren, je me mêle pas des histoires de famille moi !

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, devant la scène bien drôle qui s'offrait à lui.

_E-espèce de..

_Alors ?

Eren, à bout de souffle, fini par taper de la paume de la main sur le tatami en signe d'abandon, quand sa sœur le relâcha enfin il s'allongea sur le dos observant le plafond tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_T'es nulle.

_Haha .. Va dire ça a celui qui a perdu !

_Pfff …

Eren finit par se rasseoir alors que son souffle revenait lentement. Il était littéralement à bout de forces, cette séance de rire forcé l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces ! Il en avait même mal aux abdominaux! En attendant qu'Eren soit de nouveau apte à faire un combat, Reiner et Mikasa s'en donnèrent à cœur joie ! Reiner put prendre sa revanche mais pas pour longtemps, sur trois combats il n'en avait remporté que deux.

_Alors Reiner, ça fait quoi de perdre face à une fille ?

_Hahahaha... très drôle Yaeger... Je te signale qu'elle t'a mis au tapis en te chatouillant !

-Pff... si c'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuse !

_Tsk..

Mikasa finit par laisser Reiner gagner, ce dernier combat lui laissant retrouver un semblant d'honneur.

Ils finirent tous par se débarrasser de leurs lourds équipements qu'ils remirent en place pour les cours qui auraient lieu le lendemain pour le club. Mikasa regarda par la fenêtre et grimaça à la vue du temps alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Le bruit de la pluie raisonnait à l'intérieur de la pièce et Mikasa en profita pour ouvrir la grande porte coulissante qui donnait sur le dehors. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le bord protégé par le toit et rafraîchit par l'air chargé en humidité qui leur procurait une sensation de bien-être réconfortant après un dur entraînement. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme, écoutant le bruit de la pluie tomber du toit et les doux soubresauts de l'orage qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus, éclairant par intermittences le ciel d'une couleur claire intense et frivole.

Ils restèrent quelques instants de plus à profiter du magnifique paysage qu'offrait cette ouverture sur le jardin de la cour intérieur du dojo typiquement japonais avant que l'horloge ne sonne et ne rappelle à Mikasa qu'elle devait partir pour ne pas rater son avion. Elle regarda encore quelques secondes la vue qui s'offrait à eux avant de se relever doucement et de dire au revoir :

_Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas rater mon avion !

_Ha tu pars ? C'est quand la prochaine fois que tu passeras à la maison ?

_Dès que je rentre, je te promets.

Mikasa déposa un baiser tendre et fraternel rempli de promesse et de réconfort sur le front de son frère qui finit par l'étreindre du plus fort qu'il ne le pouvait. Il finit par lâcher sa sœur qui lui sourit pour aller à son tour étreindre Reiner qui semblait quelque peu émotif de ses retrouvailles entre vieux amis.

_Allez Reiner, si la prochaine fois que je reviens t'a pas de boulot je t'emmène avec moi !

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! J'aurais trouvé un job d'ici là, j'espère !

_Moi aussi j'espère, espèce de crétin !

_Hey je te permets pas !

Mikasa et Reiner se taquinèrent encore un moment sous le regard souriant d'Eren qui voulait voir ce moment durer encore un peu plus mais les rire se tarirent et le silence se réinstalla au creux de ce moment sincère.

_Allez les mioches c'est pas tout mais si je ne veux pas rater mon avion je dois partir...

Mikasa se dirigea vers la porte attrapant un parapluie qui était resté à l'entrée. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main auquel les deux garçons répondirent vigoureusement avant de refermer la porte derrière et de s'engouffrer sous la pluie, se hâtant de rentrer dans sa voiture de luxe garée devant le dojo.

Ils la regardèrent tous deux depuis la fenêtre silencieusement lui faisant un dernier signe de main, ne pouvant voir son visage à travers les vitres teintées de la voiture qui commençait déjà à s'éloigner alors que le visage d'Eren dernièrement souriant redevenait fade tandis que la voiture avait disparu sous la pluie battante qui résonnait au son de la vie nocturne du centre-ville tout proche. Reiner regarda un moment Eren plutôt inquiet de son état actuel, il ne pouvaiy s'empêcher de jouer les grands frères protecteurs envers lui. Il l'avait connu depuis son plus jeune âge quand il venait jouer au domicile familial avec Mikasa, ils se disputaient assez souvent pour pas grand-chose mais Reiner gardait toujours un œil bienveillant envers lui et prenait toujours soin de ses soucis quand sa sœur était absente. Il prit Eren sous son bras d'une façon fraternelle et lui caressa vigoureusement les cheveux une nouvelle fois, lui rendant un semblent de sourire.

_Allez Eren, on va vite la revoir, elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait pour les fêtes de toute manière.

_Elle avait dit ça l'année dernière...

_ Je sais... mais elle ne pouvait pas rater un aussi gros contrat... Ta sœur es une grande femme d'affaires maintenant, tu sais...

_Ouais, ouais... Je sais, c'est bon...

Eren se défit de l'étreinte de Reiner pour aller regarder la vitrine du club où trônaient coupes et médailles de toutes les années ainsi que les photos du club où apparaissait souvent Mikasa aux côtés de nombre de garçons, étant presque la seule fille du club. Rien de surprenant, elle avait toujours été garçon manqué . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces souvenir de l'époque où Mikasa était encore cette grande sœur bien trop envahissante qui vivait chez eux et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver comme s'il était en cristal. Elle avait sûrement vu en Eren une des rares choses en laquelle elle pouvait croire.

_Eren ?

_Mh ?

_Ça te dit un petit combat pour savoir qui paie la prochaine ?

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il allait bientôt être l'heure à laquelle Levi viendrait le chercher, mais il ne pouvait faire un tel plaisir à Reiner

_Quand tu veux ! Mais prépares-toi à perdre !

_ Impossible.

Il se regardèrent un moment avant que Reiner ne fasse débuter les hostilités, tentant de renverser Eren en le prenant de front. Mais Eren le vit venir de loin il voyait clair en les attaques de Reiner et évita sans difficultés cette première tentative de son adversaire qui préparait déjà la deuxième. Mais le brun ne le laissa pas exécuter son mouvement et passa lui aussi à l'attaque.

* * *

De son côté, Levi était déjà parti et même arrivé il avait quelques documents à déposer au bureau d'Erwin qui restait dans son bureau jusqu'à très tard pour gérer tous les papiers administratif qu'il ne faisait pas dans la journée préfèrent s'occuper des cas « réel » de son établissement. La fenêtre de son bureau était la salle dont l'on pouvait apercevoir une lumière. Levi était sorti de sa voiture sans oublier d'ouvrir son parapluie à un timing parfait à la sortie de celle-ci pour ne pas se mouiller, car il était du genre à vite attraper froid malgré les apparences. Il se hâta de rentrer dans le bâtiment et de laisser son parapluie dans l'entrée et sortit les documents qu'il avait pris soin de placer sous son manteau pour les garder bien au sec. Il marcha à travers les couloirs sombres qu'il connaissait bien et arriva au bureau de Mr Smith dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'avança jusqu'à celle-ci et pu y observer un Erwin penché dans son travail, des cernes sous les yeux et ses lunette basses sur son nez. Le petit brun se permit de renter tout en frappant à la porte par pure politesse. Le grand bond quant à lui releva le nez de son bureau pour observer l'objet de cette interruption.

_Ah Levi, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes aussi tard dans les bureaux ?

Levi leva le bras les documents en main faisant un petit signe de la tête.

_La paperasse. Et ouais, je sais, encore… Mais c'est toute la paperasse de la semaine, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus simple pour toi de faire semaine par semaine plutôt qu'un rapport tous les mois.

_Ah, merci beaucoup Levi... Je suis débordé en ce moment... Il va y avoir les compétitions inter-scolaires et toutes les rencontres de clubs à préparer …

Erwin porta une main à son front tendu pour le masser dans un geste de lassitude en laissant échapper un petit soupire de fatigue.

_Tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là... Je peux toujours te filer un coup de main. Levi, quant à lui avait élu domicile sur un coin libre du bureau d'Erwin où il s'était à moitié assis, prenant appui sur le sol de sa jambe droite.

_De toute manière tu as fini pour ce soir, je te ramène chez toi, tu es bien trop fatigué pour renter seul.

_Merci Levi, mais ça va, je pense pouvoir rentrer seul.

Il esquissa un sourire sincère et fatigué à Levi alors que-

BAAAM !

_Merde c'était quoi ça ?

Levi se précipita pour regarder à la fenêtre ouverte du bureau qui donnait sur l'arrière du lycée, donnant sur le dojo d'où il pouvait voir la lumière. Il regarda rapidement à l'horloge et il avait du retard, il était 21h10. Quant à lui, Erwin était resté choqué sur place ! Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce que pouvait bien avoir été ce bruit

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne ce gosse putain ! Il a pas intérêt à avoir fait une connerie de plus !

Sur ces mots, il se précipita en courant jusqu'au dojo suivi de près par Erwin qui semblait enfin faire le rapprochement dans son esprit fatigué et embrumé des papiers qu'il avait dû traiter sans relâche. Les deux hommes arrivèrent vite sur les lieux, rentrant en trombe dans la salle trempée par la pluie et haletant de la course à travers le lycée et le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'ici. Ils se stoppèrent net en entrent dans la salle où se trouvaient Eren et Reiner.

_Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici putain !

Reiner avait commencé à pleurer, parlant avec difficulté à travers ses sanglot il s'adressait aux deux hommes désespéré .

_J-je suis désolé j-je sais pas s'q-qui c'est passé je..

Levi se retourna instantanément vers Erwin qui était resté figé une fois de plus, complètement choqué.

_Putain Erwin bouges-toi, appelle Mike ! Tout de suite !

Après un petit arrêt cérébral, le blond finit par reprendre ses esprit et repris maîtrise de son corps. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numero le plus rapidement qu'il ne le put.

_Mike ? C'est moi. Il faut que tu viennes au lycée tout de suite.


	5. Chapitre 5: The Intervention

Heyyyyy ! Bon... ça va être la rentrée... Oui je sais c'est nul... donc bon je vous souhaite quand même une bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous !

Donc me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 qui va sûrement encore vous laisser plein de doutes et de questions ! Maaaaais j'y répondrais dans les prochains chapitres au long de la fiction et en espérant ne laisser aucune zone d'ombre et que cela continue à vous plaire !

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment c'est la rentée .. et la rentrée ça veut dire moins de temps pour écrire... J'espère quand même pouvoir tenir mes délais annoncés... surtout qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus d'ordinateur depuis une semaine et ne sais pas quand il reviendra … * **envie de pleurer***...

 **Leyana :** Coucouuu ! Eh oui désolée mais un peu de suspens ça ne fait pas de mal !

 **Himuko :** Heyy ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qui s'est passé sera expliqué mais pas encore dans ce chapitre je crois !

 **Audrey Takarai : ** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu ne resteras pas trop sur ta faim.

 **Boadicee :** Ce ne serait que justice pour la fin alternative de ta fiction « le Ranch de la dernière chance »! Mais bon... je te laisserai découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé !

 **CamillaBlueberry :** WOWOWOWOW. Ce review... en fait .. je crois qu'on a les mêmes fantasmes sur Levi et ses manches relevées laissant jouer ses doigts sur les touche du piano, jouant un air de Debussy ! Et waaaah...je dois avouer que ton analyse de ma fiction m'a étonnée... je n'analyse pas ce que j'écris, j'écris au feeling alors de voir que quelqu'un est capable de voir autant de choses dans ma fiction est assez impressionnant et flatteur ! Et oui .. Eren est entouré de mystère mais aussi Levi …

En bref tu viens de me mettre la pression de ma vie sur mes écrits... mais quelque part c'est une bonne pression et ton review m'a amené à réfléchir sur la suite des événements … j'espère ne pas te décevoir en tout cas ! Et ne t'inquiète pas le piano ne disparaîtra pas bien longtemps !

 **Ps :** Je pensais être la seule à voir une tension sexuelle et sensuelle dans l'appartement de Levi ! Il faut croire que non finalement ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour cette review assez longue qui m'a en un sens beaucoup fait réfléchir et aussi motivée !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : The Intervention**

_Allô ? Erwin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Au bout du fil, Mike qui était encore à l'hôpital, venait juste de finir sa journée et avait du mal à réaliser.

_Poses pas de question s'il te plaît on a besoin d'un médecin !

_Erwin ? T'as Mike au téléphone ? Dis-lui de se rendre chez moi directement avec son matériel, ça sera plus rapide pour lui d'arriver chez moi. Je vais amener le gamin avec moi, toi tu vas raccompagner Reiner chez lui.

_Mike t'es toujours là ? Viens directement chez Levi avec du matériel !

_Mais du matériel de quoi et pour qui ?

I l était complètement perdu, debout dans le hall de l'hôpital alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et profiter d'une soirée tranquille.

_Un gamin au lycée, il va avoir besoin de suture c'est sûr mais c'est la seule chose que je peux dire en surface.

_D'accord , chez Levi, je pars tout de suite ! Si le gamin est inconscient réveillez-le et essayez de le garder conscient !

_Merci Mike... je vous rejoindrais dans la soirée..

Erwin avait raccroché au médecin qui se précipitait déjà au domicile de Levi, alors que le petit brun était toujours aux côtés d'Eren essayant d'évaluer la situation et d'arrêter le saignement qui semblait sérieux au niveau des côtes, Eren inconscient dans ses bras.

_Reiner ! Reprends-toi ! Passes-moi ton t-shirt !

Le blond toujours choqué s'exécuta et retira son t-shirt sur-le-champ, comprenant vite ce qu'il devait en faire il alla presser la boule de tissu contre la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Levi retira sa ceinture et vînt la nouer autour de la compresse improvisée pour pouvoir faire pression et le maintenir en place le temps que Levi puisse le ramener chez lui .

Erwin vînt son tour s'accroupir auprès d'Eren, lui assénant une gifle des plus violentes sans aucune retenue.

_Merde Erwin mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Levi avait cru halluciné un instant !Il ne pouvait pas avoir giflé un adolescent blessé et à terre !

_Mike a dit qu'il fallait le réveiller et ne pas le laisser se rendormir !

Levi écarquilla les yeux tant le geste lui paraissait évident maintenant, il secoua un peut l'adolescent avant de pincer violemment sa peau fine, le faisant revenir doucement à la réalité. Le gamin revînt à la surface avec difficulté et avec douleur, on venait de lui rappeler qu'il était au sol et blessé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et ne réalisait pas pour le moment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était dans un état comateux et il n'arrivait à distinguer que quelques formes et les lumières autour de lui. Il pouvait aussi entendre des voix l'appeler mais chaque son lui paraissait si lointain... il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une éternité et que sa tête allait finir par le lâcher. Tout autour de lui s'était mis à tourner et il ne sentait pas correctement son corps si ce n'était la douleur.

Ces paupières venaient peine de s'ouvrir qu'elles ne demandaient qu'à se refermer, il lui semblait être dans un autre monde et ne voulait qu'une chose, se laisser emporter par ce sommeil tentant qui l'emporterait loin de cette vive douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les refermer qu'une voix plus forte et familière que les autres le retenait :

_Oï ! Eren ! Ose te rendormir et tu le resteras pour toujours ! Maintenant tu restes avec moi !

Levi passa un bras délicat sous les épaules du plus jeune et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux pour le soulever le plus gentiment possible pour ne pas aggraver son cas et lui infliger le moins de douleur possible.

Ce simple geste eut fini de réveiller Eren qui peu importe la légèreté appliquée ne put retenir un cri de stupeur à la douleur ressentie, il mordit ses lèvre, maintenant pleinement conscient de son état.

Levi fit tout son possible pour ne pas lui infliger plus de douleur qu'il n'en avait déjà et essaya de le rassurer.

_Hey, Eren. Je t'amène chez moi pour le moment...Mike va venir s'occuper de toi.

Eren venait à peine de réaliser que Levi était en train de le porter et n'avait à peine compris que la moitié de ce qu'avait dit Levi, la douleur étant intense, il avait du mal à rester concentré et éveillé. Levi resta immobile un instant, le gamin dans les bras, se sentant un peu coupable de lui faire subir cette douleur mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le ramener chez lui au plus vite ou Mike l'attendrait. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus et se dirigea vers la porte ,essayant de garder le gamin immobile pour ne pas l'amocher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il sentit la main d'Eren serrer son épaule avec force, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir des cris de douleur. Erwin se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit à Levi qui sortit après lui, se dépêchant d'aller à sa voiture le plus vite possible pour ne pas tremper le gamin déjà bien assez mal en point et parce qu'il y avait urgence. Erwin courut à la voiture de Levi dont il avait pris les clés en sortant du dojo dans sa poche, il ouvrit le côté passager et prit Eren des bras de Levi pour l'installer le mieux possible sur le siège avant. Levi était déjà rentré dans le véhicule, se pressant de démarrer la voiture et d'allumer les phares. Il passa la ceinture de sécurité le plus délicatement qu'il ne le put autour d'Eren et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Erwin dans l'encadrement de la porte encore ouverte.

_Fais attention, Levi.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Erwin, Mike va s'occuper de lui. Je te tiens au courant.

_Merci. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Sur ces mots, le blond ferma la porte de la voiture, restant sous la pluie, regardant le véhicule sortir violemment du parking à toute allure. Levi devait être à cran, mais c'était un bon conducteur, il ne commettrait pas d'imprudences.

Eren semblait comme dans un cauchemar, comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait pas être réel, comme si cette douleur allait s'éteindre à son réveil. Il ne pouvait penser à rien, juste à cette douleur vive qui l'habitait, il ne semblait pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il avait froid et qu'il commençait à se laisser emporter par ce sommeil tentant.

Levi monta le chauffage à fond, voyant le gamin qui commençait à trembler et qui devenait de plus en plus pale. Il essayait de garder son calme au volant pour ne pas commettre d'imprudence, mais il devait se l'avouer, sur le moment il n'avait que faire de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Il n'avait qu'une seule priorité et c'était de ramener le gamin chez lui pour que Mike puisse faire son job et le remettre sur pied. Il était concentré sur la route, les mains tendues sur le volant quand il jeta un coup d'œil au gamin qui commençait à papillonner des yeux.

_Eh ! Eren ! Oh ! Tu restes avec moi ! Te laisses pas emporter ! Tu dois rester avec moi c'est clair?

_Hmmn...

_Eren !Je t'interdis de t'endormir ! C'est clair ?!

Le plus jeune était bien trop absorbé par la douleur pour écouter son aîné qui l'empêchait de rejoindre ce monde tellement plus agréable qui l'appelait. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le laisser et continuait à lui parler pour qu'il reste conscient comme demandé par Mike. Il restait le regard accroché sur la route mais toute son énergie était dirigée vers Eren alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes du domicile.

Les quelques minutes qui les séparaient encore de la résidence furent longues aussi bien pour Levi que pour Eren qui se sentait de plus en plus comateux, la douleur avait laissé une petite place à un brouillard épais qui embrumait désormais son esprit. Levi arriva enfin au parking et se gara le plus près possible de l'ascenseur, il descendit et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte côté passager, il passa ses bras sous le corps faible d'Eren, lui tirant une longue supplique de douleur au moment où il le souleva. Il ferma la portière habilement avec son pied et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. L'attente parut interminable et il se rendit compte en tenant Eren que le t-shirt qui servait de garrot était complètement ensanglanté maintenant et que le sang commençait à couler le long de sa chemise blanche, et qu'il avait sûrement du couler sur le siège de sa voiture au passage. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil, il ravala ses pensées et monta dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Il appuya habilement sur l'étage d'un petit coup de coude. Il ne lâcha pas Eren du regard le temps de la montée, puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et il appuya sur la sonnette destinée à son étage, espérant que Mike était déjà arrivé. Levi serra les dents pour que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'il puisse enfin poser le gamin qui commençait à perdre pied de la réalité. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après qu'il ait sonné sur Mike déjà prêt à accueillir le patient. Celui-ci s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser Eren et Levi entrer, il avait déjà recouvert le divan d'un drap et était prêt à s'occuper de son cas.

_Mets-le sur le divan.

Levi s'exécuta et marcha rapidement jusqu'au divan. Il serra les dents au moment d'y déposer Eren le plus délicatement qu'il ne le put. Mike repoussa gentillement Levi du bras pour l'écarter d'Eren et pouvoir commencer l'auscultation. Il s'assit aux côtés d'Eren qui peinait à rester éveillé. Et tout en découpant le t-shirt du patient Mike commença à le distraire de l'auscultation en cours et à récolter des informations.

_Écoutes, c'est important que tu répondes à mes questions, d'accord ? Tu te concentres et tu me réponds.

Mike découpa délicatement le t-shirt qu'il retira, laissant voir le garrot improvisé par Levi.

Eren quant à lui avait du mal à parler et essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la voix de cet inconnu.

_Eren ..J-Jaeger...

Mike défit le garrot improvisé et inspecta la plaie, froncant les sourcils. Levi regardait la scène à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner Mike et pour faire un tant soit peu baisser la pression qui était monté pendant le transport.

_Bien Eren, quel âge as-tu ?

Eren grimaça lorsque celui-ci appuya doucement contre les côtes.

_Hgn .. d-dix-huits ans...

Le médecin continuait, tâtant consciencieusement chaque côtes pour essayer de détecter s'il y avait une quelconque fracture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Levi qui avait tourné le dos à la scène pour se poser au comptoir de la cuisine pour calmer ses nerfs.

_D'accord, dis-moi si tu as mal quand j'appuie, ok ?

Eren hocha la tête doucement et attendit tout signe de douleur aux pressions exercées par les mains expertes qui parcouraient ses côtes. Mais aucun signe de douleur forte ne vînt, et il fut quelque peu rassuré par ça .

_Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part en particulier ?

Eren se concentra un instant mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour répondre.

_L-L'épaule... la g-gauche..

Mike alla inspecter l'épaule gauche et retînt une moue inquiétée au gamin, il reviendrait plus tard sur cette partie, pour le moment il devait suturer la plaie qui saignait anormalement abondamment. Il fit un signe silencieux à Levi qui avait reporter son attention sur les deux hommes. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement cette demande silencieuse et vînt se placer de l'autre côté d'Eren pour aider Mike.

_Je vais devoir suturer ça. Tu ne sentiras rien, je vais t'administrer un anesthésiant local et tu vas te détendre.

Mike avait déjà préparé des doses et n'avait plus qu'à préparer son intraveineuse. Il mit le garrot au bras d'Eren mais une réaction inattendue du gamin ne tarda pas à l'approche de l'aiguille.

_N-nan ! V-vous pouvez pas !

Mike avait arrêté son geste à quelques centimètres de la peau, quelque peu intrigué de cette interruption, ne me dîtes pas que le petit a la phobie des aiguilles ?

_Pardon ?

_J-je...Suis a-allergique à c-certaines merdes...

_Tu es allergique à quoi exactement ?

Mike fronça les sourcils et reposa l'aiguille, quelques peu inquiet pour la suite. Eren commençait à s'agiter et le saignement ne cessait pas. Levi comprit tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire et maintînt discrètement Eren qui semblait ne plus tenir la douleur maintenant pleinement éveillée alors que les effets de l'adrénaline se dissipaient.

_Je sais pas merde ! P-putain..

_Et merde... changement de plan.. tu vas devoir serrer les dents, je suis désolé je peux pas prendre de risques avec des produits. Mike lança un regard sérieux à son assistant improvisé et Levi saisit fermement Eren qui le sentit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. Mike commença par désinfecter la plaie afin d'éclaircir la zone à suturer et constata que la plaie n'était pas très grande en proportion du sang qui s'écoulait abondamment.

_Tu es hémophile Eren ?

_ Merde .. je sais pas putain.. dépêchez-vous qu'on en finisse !

A ces mots, Mike saisit son matériel de suture et se mit au travail. Levi tenait fermement le gamin pour faciliter la tâche à Mike qui au moment même où il fit entrer l'aiguille eut du mal à garder son geste sous le mouvement de surprise de son patient qui souffrait, visiblement. Mais il ignorait les complaintes et sutura la plaie le plus proprement qu'il ne le put. Il ne lui fallut que six points de suture qui avaient suffi à faire transpirer Eren qui avait mordu sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Mais la douleur des points de suture n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il avait au niveau de son épaule. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le plafond pour garder son calme alors que Levi avait desserré son emprise pour allait balayer ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement doux et rassurant. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour l'apercevoir mais le brun était concentré sur Mike qui s'appliquait à bander la plaie. Il rangea son matériel de suture et retira ses gants de latex pour les changer contre une nouvelle paire propre et stérile.

_C'est f-fini ?

_La suture est faite. Je vais m'occuper de ton épaule si tu veux bien.

_Comme si j'avais le choix?!

_Pas vraiment, nan. Rajouta Levi qui le regardait dans les yeux tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Un geste banal et enfantin mais ce simple geste suffisait à apaiser les peurs d'Eren.

Sur ces mots, Mike commença à ausculter l'épaule gauche et chaque toucher lui valut une petite complainte d'Eren qui s'était soudain tendu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mike pour détecter que l'épaule était déboîtée et partiellement sortie de son axe. Il retira ses gants et demanda à Levi d'aller faire chauffer une serviette humide. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans poser de questions et mit la serviette mouillée au micro-onde.

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe … ?

_Tu t'es déboîté l'épaule. Je vais devoir la remettre dans un axe correct.

-Et m-merde..

_Ça va être douloureux.

Eren ferma fermement ses yeux rien que d'imaginer la douleur de la manipulation à venir qu'il avait déjà pu observer dans ces émissions qui passaient le soir sur les hôpitaux et il en gardait un assez mauvais souvenir. Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées quand Levi revint avec la serviette bouillante qu'il vint placer sur son épaule tendue et endolorie. Mais le contact de cette forte chaleur le fit immédiatement se détendre il laissa échapper un soupir de confort et regarda Levi. Mike attendu quelques minutes que la chaleur fasse son effet et prit la main d'Eren dans sa main gauche et saisit son épaule de sa main droite.

_ Je vais commencer. Je vais devoir exercer une pression constante en faisant un mouvement de rotation. Plus tu seras détendu et plus ça arrivera vite et bien.

Eren resta silencieux et Levi vint prendre la main de celui-ci, quelque peu surpris mais il la prit fermement en retour et fit signe à Mike qu'il pouvait commencer. Il faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer et rester détendu, se préparant mentalement à une douleur forte et longue.

Mike leva le bras d'une main experte et commença à appliquer une pression régulière et un mouvement de rotation précis. Mais il avait à peine commencé qu'il put sentir Eren se crisper bien que le gamin faisait son possible pour rester détendu et ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son de sa bouche. À la place, il se lâcha sur la main de Levi et la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, serrant les dents.

_Reste détendu, tu fais du bon boulot.

Levi était concentré sur Mike qui lui-même était concentré sur le mouvement appliqué qu'il devait essayer de ne pas rater. Quant à lui, Eren était concentré sur le visage de Levi il observait la moindre parcelle de son visage concentré et inquiet mais qui ne laissait transparaître que peu d'émotions, mais sur l'instant il le trouva magnifique. Peut-être était-ce dû à la douleur et au fait qu'il commençait à perdre pied mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux acier concentrés. Il le dévisageait sans retenue jusqu'au moment où Mike entama la phase terminale du mouvement et qu'il fit remonter l'épaule en exerçant une forte pression. Il ferma les yeux de surprise et broya littéralement la main de Levi qui cette fois-ci ne put retenir une grimace de douleur alors que la respiration d'Eren se faisait de plus en plus rapide et difficile.

_Respire profondément c'est la fin .

Et c'est dans un cri de douleur de la part d'Eren que Mike remit l'épaule en place dans un son de craquement qui résonna aux oreilles de Levi.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit sa main se broyer sous la poigne du gamin.

_Hey .. Eren c'est fini... tu veux bien.. relâcher un peu ma main...

Eren regardait Levi complètement fatigué et à bout de souffle avant de relâcher sa main, à bout de forces.

_Elle est en place maintenant. Je vais t'immobiliser le bras pour un moment.

Sur ses mots, Mike banda l'épaule contre le torse pour l'immobiliser tout en essayant de ne pas plus faire souffrir Eren qui c'était perdu un instant dans le regard de Levi. Il avait le souffle court et intense et quelques gouttes perlaient sur son front. Eren et Levi restèrent là à se regarder un moment en silence quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Mike se fit entendre. Il retira ses gants et décrocha le téléphone à la dernière sonnerie sous le regard de Levi qui se doutait de la personne qui appelait.

_Allô ? Erwin ?

_Mike.. alors ?

_Tout s'est bien passé...

Mike jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Eren avant de s'éloigner dans la cuisine pour discuter ouvertement.

_Bien... j'ai accompagné Reiner chez lui, je vais venir chez Levi tout de suite.

_Te donnes pas la peine de venir. Rentre à la maison je ramène le gamin chez nous.

_Q-quoi ?

_ Il a besoin qu'on jette un coup d'œil et comme je doute que vous vouliez le faire à l'hôpital il va devoir venir avec nous pour quelques jours au moins.

Car oui en effet, Erwin n'avait aucune envie que le gamin ne finisse à l'hôpital... Il imaginait déjà le scandale que cela déclencherait si les médias venaient à apprendre qu'un étudiant a été assez sévèrement blessé dans le dojo de leur lycée alors qu'aucun adulte en charge de celui-ci n'était présent. Et qui plus ait que le dojo était ouvert par deux jeunes adultes qui n'étaient pas censés avoir les clefs...

_Oui... je comprends... merci Mike.. je t'en dois une...

_On verra sa quand tu rentreras...

_À tout de suite alors, je rentre.

Mike raccrocha le téléphone et entraîna Levi à l'écart pour discuter un peu avec lui. Il le suivit sous le regard un peu perdu d'Eren qui se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler pour le cacher. Mike s'appuya contre le comptoir et croisa les jambes faisant face à Levi qui se posait la même question qu'Eren.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Il y a un truc qui va pas avec le gamin.

Levi leva un sourcil ne semblant pas vraiment tout comprendre dans les propos de Mike.

_Et on peut savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

_Je le sens...quelque chose ne va pas.

Levi fronça cette fois-ci ses sourcils, Mike ne se basait sur rien de solide mais son flair ne le trompait que très peu et Levi lui faisait confiance. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil sur Eren qui avait fini par ne plus résister et s'endormir. Levi laissa échapper un sourire bienveillant à la vue si paisible qui s'offrait à lui.

_On devrait partir pendant qu'il dort. On préviendra sa famille une fois Erwin arrivé.

Levi acquiesça et alla faire un sac pour quelques jours ainsi qu'un plaid. Mike rangea tout son matériel et fut vite rejoint par Levi qui descendit de l'escalier avec son sac. Levi donna son sac à Mike avant de se diriger vers le gamin avec le plaid qu'il entoura comme il le put autour de lui, il le souleva doucement et se dirigea vers Mike qui retenait l'ascenseur. Il monta dans l'ascenseur le gamin dans les bras, il le regardait sans retenue, il pouvait observer un visage si autre personne, un autre Eren qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il allait découvrir, il en était sûr. Ils arrivèrent en bas en une petite minute. Mike prit son véhicule après avoir aidé Levi à placer Eren comme il faut, couché sur la banquette arrière du 4x4 de Levi. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé et semblait dormir profondément. Mike quitta la résidence le premier et fut suivi de près par Levi qui fixait la route tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir si tout se passait bien à l'arrière. La route ne fut pas très longue et ils se garèrent tous les deux devant une jolie maison de taille moyenne où les attendait Erwin sur le pas de la porte. Mike sortit vite de sa voiture et alla rejoindre le grand blond qui sourit en le voyant arriver. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser sous le regard de Levi qui venait de sortir lui aussi de sa voiture, il ouvrit la porte arrière et se saisit doucement d'Eren enveloppé dans le plaid qui semblait toujours décidé à dormir paisiblement. Il s'avança dans l'allée avant de rentrer rapidement dans la maison pour aller déposer Eren sur le canapé du salon des deux blonds alors qu'ils allèrent tout deux chercher les affaires de Mike restées dans le coffre. Levi allongea le gamin correctement avant d'aller vérifier sa chambre pour l'y installer. Il ferma les volets et ouvrit les draps du lit, prêts à accueillir le corps fatigué de son nouvel occupant pour quelques jours. Levi veilla à ce que tout soit en ordre avant de débarrasser Eren du plaid pour pouvoir le mettre confortablement dans le lit. Il rabattit les couvertures contre lui, veillant à ce qu'il ne risque pas d'attraper froid. Il sortit de la chambre et prit soin de laisser la porte de celle-ci ouverte, pouvant jeter un coup d'œil depuis le canapé puisque la chambre se trouvait en face du salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sous les yeux des deux grands blonds qui venaient de rentrer à leur tour. Levi était épuisé, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement et tomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Mike et Erwin discutèrent un moment, et finirent par aller se coucher également.

Le silence de la nuit avait enveloppé la maison dans un calme paisible. Seul le bruit de l'horloge de la cuisine pouvait se faire entendre, un petit bruit léger et régulier qui berçait ce silence reposant. Toute la maison était endormie paisiblement mais le sommeil d'Eren venait de se troubler sous la douleur. Il commençait à s'agiter et son visage si paisible s'était crispé. Il chercha à allumer la lumière mais ne trouva pas, il se laissa tomber du lit espérant pouvoir se lever et aller allumer l'interrupteur, mais c'était sans compter sur ses côtes douloureuses qui le rappelèrent à la réalité. Il finit assis au sol, appuyé contre le lit, haletant et transpirant. Il essayait de rester silencieux pour ne déranger personne, mais Levi avait un sommeil léger . Celui-ci se leva, grimaçant de son dos douloureux d'avoir dû dormir dans le canapé, il alla allumer la lumière du salon pour apercevoir un Eren haletant, la tête reposant sur le lit son regard perçant et remplit de larmes dirigées en plein dans ses yeux encore fatigués. Levi alla immédiatement à ses côtés, il se plaça à côté de lui et passa une main réconfortante et douce dans ses cheveux mouillés, il esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer et le serra contre lui pour pouvoir le porter.

_Shh..

Eren grimaça lorsque celui-ci le souleva mais le geste était doux et précautionneux, il laissa tout son poids contre Levi et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Levi caressait le dos d'Eren doucement tout en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et fit asseoir Eren sur le rebord du meuble du lavabo, se retrouvant à sa hauteur, prenant soin de le soutenir d'une main pour qu'il ne bascule pas en arrière. Eren avait les joues rouges et était brûlant, mais son corps tremblait de froid. Les symptômes ne trompèrent pas Levi et de sa main libre, il sortit habilement les médicaments contre la fièvre qu'il déposa sur le rebord du meuble. Il prit Eren de nouveau dans ses bras, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, Levi mit de l'eau brûlante à couler dans la grande baignoire du couple ett alla à la cuisine avec Eren, n'oubliant pas de prendre les médicaments avec lui. Il fit attention de ne pas être bruyant pour ne pas réveiller Mike et Erwin qui avaient eux aussi besoin de repos. Il déposa les médicaments sur la table et fit s'asseoir Eren sur une chaise pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Il était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Mike qui devait retourner travailler demain. Il remplit un verre d'eau et vînt s'accroupir en face d'Eren pour être à sa hauteur, il mit le cachet effervescent dans l'eau et attendit que celui-ci se dissoude complètement. Il reconcentra son attention sur Eren qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état… Il semblait si faible et si fragile… Levi avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était en train de prendre soin de cet étudiant dont il avait tant de mal à s'occuper en temps normal. Il esquissa un sourire fatigué en prenant le verre et le porta à la bouche entre-ouverte d'Eren qui haletait sous la chaleur que lui procurait la forte fièvre. Il laissa Levi faire et but le contenu du verre non sans difficulté, laissant couler quelques gouttes du médicament le long de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et roses que Levi prit soin d'essuyer du revers de son pouce en laissant échapper un soupire.

_ Qui m'a confié un gamin comme ça …

Eren avait la voix faible et basse quand il s'adressa à Levi.

_P-peut être vous seul … ?

La remarque avait quelque peu surpris Levi qui n'attendait aucune réponse, mais le gamin avait raison... Après tout, pourquoi s'occupait-il de lui ? Pourquoi.. il ne le savait pas, mais il le devait.

Eren commençait à sentir la fatigue de nouveau et commençait à papillonner des yeux.

Levi rappela Eren d'une voix douce et d'une main rassurante le fit se relever.

_Hey... Eren, le médicament va faire effet bientôt.. un dernier effort..

Mais Eren tenait à peine sur ses jambes et toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté, il s'appuya complètement sur Levi qui eut du mal le retenir. Eren réussit à faire quelques pas hors de la cuisine avec l'aide de Levi qui finit par le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, voyant qu'il était à bout. Eren entoura ses bras autour de Levi, à bout de souffle par la fièvre qui lui prenait le peut d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Levi marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain avec Eren, il lui retira les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait consciencieusement avant de le soulever avec douceur pour le déposer doucement dans l'eau bouillante, il veilla à ne pas laisser Eren glisser dans la baignoire pour ne pas mouiller les bandages de son épaule. Eren ferma ses yeux à la sensation réconfortante de cette forte chaleur et soupira de bien-être. La présence de Levi le rassurait inconsciemment et il se laissa bercer par cette douce sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppait.

Levi regardait le gamin se rendormir paisiblement et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse. L'eau commençait à tiédir et il décida de le sortir de l'eau. Il saisit une serviette et l'enveloppa minutieusement avant d'aller le déposer de nouveau dans son lit, il le remit sous les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur son épaule blessée avant de s'asseoir au bureau de la chambre afin de s'installer non confortablement sur la chaise pour la nuit , ainsi il pouvait garder un œil sur lui.


	6. Chapitre 6: Eren's past

Salut Salut ! Bon... la rentrée est passée... et j'annonce … que j'ai un emploi du temps de merde. Je finis à 18h tous les jours... ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour écrire MAIS je vais quand même faire tout mon possible pour tenir mes délais ! Faudra peut-être que je pense à faire une petite présentation aussi … bref on verra ! Je vous laisse lire ce 6ème chapitre !

 **Boadicee :** Coucouuuu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fiction reste ma préférée,j'avoue être une fan de tragique ! Et non, ce n'est pas que la fatigue ! Je n'avais pas encore éclairé les circonstances sur l'accident ! Et oui... c'est parti pour durer même si inconsciemment j'ai l'impression de précipiter un peu la fiction étant donné que j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées en tête !

 **Audrey Takarai :** Eren ne s'est pas ouvert l'épaule ! Il l'a déboîtée XD Et ne t'inquiète pas le couple EruMike n'est qu'un couple « d'arrièr- plan » .

 **Himuko :** Oui ! J'aime beaucoup détailler les scènes ! Je pourrais même dire que c'est l'une de mes spécialités, bons points ou mauvais points ça reste à voir ! Et oui, j'ai eu une bonne rentrée...à part mon emploi du temps … j'espère que toi aussi ça s'est bien passé ? Bisouuusssss !

 **CamillaBlueberry :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, les explications arrivent ! Et le piano devrait revenir dès le chapitre 8. J'espère comme tu le dis ne pas précipiter les choses entre Eren et Levi car j'ai un peu de mal à aborder de façon naturelle leurs rapprochement... J'espère quand même ne pas te décevoir car j'aime vraiment tes review qui m'aident beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Eren's Past**

Le soleil se levait doucement, tapant contre les volets fermés, laissant entrevoir une lumière douce et fine dans la pièce encore endormie. Mais pas pour très longtemps, car Eren fut réveillé par les léchouilles d'un animal encore non identifié, il n'avait pas encore les yeux ouverts. Il grimaça légèrement avant de les ouvrir sur un petit carlin crème et noir qui lui léchait la main et qui tentait de monter sur le lit, en vain il faut l'avouer. Il ne faisait pas le poids comparé à la hauteur du lit, mais Eren avait eu le malheur de laisser sa main balancer légèrement dans le vide... Et il avait saisi cette opportunité plus qu'alléchante ! Il se redressa doucement, regardant le chien, le caressant gentiment avant qu' Erwin ne fasse irruption à la porte chuchotant fermement «Poky ! Viens ici », ce que le chien fit immédiatement. Erwin fit signe à Eren de ne pas faire trop de bruit, regardant Levi qui était par miracle toujours endormi sur la chaise, plié en deux, la tête posée sur ses bras, allongé sur le bureau. Le petit chien sauta dans les bras tendus d'Erwin qui regardait de l'autre côté de la porte en souriant. Il passa « Poky » aux bras de Mike avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres sous les yeux d'un Eren abasourdi. Attendez... récapitulatif : il s'était blessé, il avait atterri chez visiblement son directeur accompagné par son éducateur et visiblement son directeur était gay.. et le médecin qui avait pris soin de lui était son compagnon. Woo... ça faisait dur à digérer pour un matin où il avait encore la tête dans le cirage et qu'il venait de se réveiller dans le lit d'un inconnu dans la maison d'un inconnu..

Les deux grands blonds échangèrent un dernier baiser et Mike remit le chien à terre qui couina à leurs pieds, ils chuchotaient devant la porte, sûrement pour tenter de ne pas réveiller Levi.

_Je dois y aller... on se voit ce soir..

_À ce soir, Mike... travaille bien..

_Fais gaffe au gamin... et à Levi.. au moindre souci, tu m'appelles ..

_ Pas de soucis ..

Il finit par chuchoter un peu plus bas.

_Je t'aime..

_ Je t'aime aussi … à ce soir..

Eren restait choqué sous ces petits mots doux échangés sous son nez, il venait juste de réussir à s'asseoir correctement au bord du lit, tentant de calmer cette sensation horrible qu'il avait ressentie en se relevant. Il regardait le petit chien sauter au pied de Mike qui partait en direction de la porte, celui-ci le suivit visiblement jusqu'au jardin puisqu'il ne le vit pas revenir... C'est alors qu'Erwin rentra silencieusement dans la pièce se dirigeant vers le petit brun endormit lui faisant une fois de plus signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Les geste étaient lents et peu assurés... il prit Levi dans ses bras priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas où il le tuerait sûrement. Il alla le déposer confortablement sur le canapé, le couvrant comme il le faut d'une petite couverture. Il eut le droit à quelques complaintes d'un Levi toujours endormi qui s'enroula dans la couverture. Erwin échappa au regard d'Eren un instant pour réapparaître une minute plus tard, lui lançant un short murmurant « Il devrait aller même si c'est un peu petit .. Levi ne le porte plus... »

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eren se mit à rougir fortement, réalisant qu'il était nu sous les draps. Il se dépêcha de l'enfiler sous le regard amusé d'Erwin. Le short était d'une taille parfaite.. il devait sûrement être un peu grand pour Levi.. non qu'il insinuait qu'il était petit ou quoi que ce soit ! Le blond l'attendait toujours à la porte, attendant qu'il se lève. Eren le regarda, grimaçant un peu avant de se lever non sans peine, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et se rattrapa à la chaise avec son bras droit, réalisant que son bras gauche était complètement immobilisé. Il reprit son équilibre et suivit le blond qui venait de disparaître au détour d'un couloir sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son éducateur qui semblait décidé à dormir. Il se faufila derrière le grand blond avant de le voir disparaître par une porte d'où émanait une douce odeur d'omelette et de toast chaud. Eren entra à la suite d'Erwin qui avait tiré une chaise pour lui avant de retourner aux fourneaux. La cuisine était grande et spacieuse, baignée d'une lumière chaude et agréable du soleil levant qui émanait de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le petit jardin d'un gazon parfaitement vert troublé de quelques couleurs vives des fleurs naissantes. Seul un grand arbre trônait vers le fond du jardin qui donnait sur un terrain boiser. L'arbre était gros et sur l'une des branches était accroché un petit banc balançoire.

Eren finit par s'asseoir, continuant de regarder ce magnifique et paisible petit jardin . Erwin jeta un coup d'œil à Eren et mit le petit déjeuner dans deux assiettes qu'il déposa sur la table avant d'aller fermer la porte de la cuisine. Eren était resté figé cette fois sur l'assiette qui lui était présentée… L'odeur qui s'en émanait était délicieuse... aussi alléchante que l'apparence d'ailleurs... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ? Sûrement depuis plusieurs années...

Il regardait le plat avec envie, rejoint par la compagnie d'Erwin qui s'assit juste en face de lui, lui passant une fourchette et un couteau qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour attraper, quoique quelque peu intimidé par la présence de son proviseur en face de lui , en train de prendre un petit déjeuner délicieux cuisiné par ses soins. Il hésita un instant mais son estomac le poussa à faire le premier pas et il finit par se mettre à manger également sous les yeux d'Erwin.

_Tu trouves ça bon ?

Eren était assez gêné et ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter...

_C'est .. délicieux...

_J'en suis ravi alors..

Le blond se remit à manger doucement, alors qu'Eren s'était stoppé pour regarder à l'horloge mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir, légèrement cachée par la tête d'Erwin.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Ho .. si, excusez-moi quelle heure est-il ?

_ Mike vient tout juste de partir.. il est à peine 7 heures je dirais... Pourquoi ?

Eren se leva de la table sous les yeux surpris d'Erwin.

_Je vais partir .. je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

_Tu ne déranges personne. Et de toute manière tu dois rester ici pour un moment.

Levi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait entendu l'ouverture. Eren tourna la tête lentement dans sa direction, à l'écoute de cette voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il resta figé un instant sur un Levi à moitié endormi qui était en train de s'étirer, sa chemise ouverte se dirigeant vers l'assiette qu'Erwin avait laissée couverte pour lui. Il finit par se rasseoir à sa place, regardant Levi faire de même, tenant une tasse de café à vrai dire pas comme tout le monde.. il l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois... contrairement à toute personne normale qui attraperait la tasse par la hanse, il la tenait par le haut du bout de ses doigts, son pouce lui faisant face lui donnant un air nonchalant lorsqu'il buvait. Erwin le regarda tout en soufflant, se levant pour lui aussi se faire un nouveau café.

_Tu en veux, Eren ?

Celui-ci fit un petit signe positif de la tête tout en regardant Levi qui buvait son café tout en le regardant en retour.

_Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Eren fut un peu surpris, lui qui n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci l'observait.

-Eu … nan .. c'est juste .. que comment dire.. la façon dont vous tenez votre tasse est assez … originale ..

Levi leva un sourcil tout en continuant de boire son café fumant .

_ Un petit accident avec une tasse.. et une nouvelle habitude est apparue.

_ Je vois...

Un silence pesant enveloppa soudain la pièce si chaleureuse quelques minutes auparavant, mais ce silence fut vite brisé par Erwin qui tendit sa tasse à Eren qui le remercia toute en l'attrapant par la hanse. Le grand blond vint se rasseoir aux côtés de Levi, faisant face à Eren buvant lui aussi son café.

_ On peut savoir comment je me suis retrouvé sur le canapé ?

_ Tu pourrais commencer par dire merci de t'avoir épargné une heure de plus dans cette position douloureuse. Je suis sûr que tu en as mal au dos en ce moment même, rétorqua Erwin sur un ton neutre.

-Tsk...

Eren assistait à la petite scène, légèrement amusé par cette petite querelle matinale. Il finit par se retrouver à boire son café un petit sourire en coin que Levi ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_Ravi de voir que t'es encore capable de sourire...

Eren parut un peu surpris, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait bêtement.

_Tu devrais manger.

Eren regarda une nouvelle fois son assiette et posa sa tasse pour se reconcentrer sur le plat, et c'est en même temps que Levi et Erwin qu'il finit son petit déjeuner.

_ Bon.. je vous remercie beaucoup .. mais je vais devoir rentrer …

Levi le regarda avec un sourire malsain et un regard noir à lui glacer le sang.

_Le seul endroit où tu vas aller c'est le lit. Toi tu dors encore au moins jusqu'à dix heures.

_Quoi ? Je dois rentrer chez moi !

_ Essaie même pas de discuter. Donne moi juste le téléphone de tes parents, je devais les appeler de toute manière.

Eren devint soudain plus pale. La demande avait jeté un vent glacial dans son esprit et il semblait soudain suspendu dans le vide.

_Eren … ?

_ Franchement … ça sera pas nécessaire.. je vais rentrer … merci pour tout...

Eren sourit et s'inclina en signe de remerciement, les mains jointes à ses jambes avant de se redresser pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais c'était une nouvelle fois sans compter sur l'intervention de Levi qui posa une main lourde et sombre sur son épaule, le regardant une nouvelle fois avec cet air de sadique malsain. Le plus jeune déglutit avec difficulté, quelque peu effrayé à ce moment, il n'osait faire un mouvement.

_Au lit. Tout de suite.

Eren n'osa même pas répliquer et retourna à la chambre sans tarder.

_Dès que tu te réveilles je veux le numéro de tes parents, j'espère que c'est bien clair cette fois.

_Très clair ..

Sur ce, Levi referma la porte de la chambre pour repartir dans la cuisine et Eren à peine rentré sous les couvertures se rendormit sans un mot. Levi retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Erwin et le regardait avec un air sérieux.

_T'as discuté avec Reiner ?

_En effet..

_Alors ?

_C'était un accident. Rien de plus.

Levi haussa un sourcil, non franchement satisfait de la réponse apportée...

_Ils se battaient sans équipement, ils ne faisaient que rigoler mais Eren a perdu connaissance en plein milieu, il est tombé sur la grande vitrine et elle est tombée en se brisant.

_Oh...

Levi acquiesça mais le doute restait présent. Erwin en resta là et finit tranquillement son café avec Levi qui fit de même. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Levi alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre où dormait Eren. Et visiblement il n'avait eu aucun mal à se rendormir. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire à la vue d'Eren qui dormait paisiblement la bouche ouverte, sur le ventre .

Finalement Eren se réveilla vers les coups de midi par l'odeur délicieuse qui, une nouvelle fois, venait le tenter au saut du lit. Il se leva en grimacent une nouvelle fois de son épaule douloureuse et de la contorsion appliquée par les bandages. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour y retrouver Levi qui faisait à manger. C'était un rôle qui lui allait plutôt bien, même si de primes abords il n'avait pas l'air d'être de ce genre de personne à se cuisiner quelque chose de bon et sain tous les jours. Il alla regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné pour pouvoir se faire une idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer qui sente si bon. Levi tourna la tête vers Eren dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la préparation.

Eren eut le droit à un petit coup du revers de la main de Levi lui indiquant de lui laisser un minimum d'espace vital.

_Ça a l'air bon, n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet …

_Tu n'y toucheras pas.

Eren resta interloqué un petit instant.

_Tant que je n'aurais pas pu appeler tes parents.

Eren souffla longuement, se résignant .

_Vous ne pouvez pas les appeler.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce qu'ils ne sont plus là.

_Tu veux dire...

_Oui.

Levi resta silencieux, un peu choqué par cette annonce, il ne savait comment réagir, il n'était pas indifférent bien sûr mais cette éventualité ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

_Alors.. c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je descende chez toi ?

_Oui...

_Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

_Ça vous aurait avancé à quoi de le savoir ?

Levi resta figé un instant. À vrai dire, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Eren voulait dire. Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé s'il l'avait su ? Aurait-il eu pitié ? Se serait-il senti obligé de l'aider ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais la maturité d'Eren sur ce point le laissait perplexe. Il finit par servir deux assiettes à la table et s'assit, rapidement rejoint par Eren qui s'assit en face. Il regarda Levi un instant avant d'oser s'exprimer.

_Monsieur le proviseur ne se joint pas à nous ? Si j'ai bien compris on est chez lui ?

_Il avait une affaire à régler.. Et oui, tu es perspicace.. on est chez Erwin et Mike.

Levi commença à manger tout en regardant Eren.

_Alors je me retrouve avec mon éducateur de lycée, chez mon proviseur, qui sort avec le médecin qui m'a soigné...

Eren se mit à manger lui aussi non sans difficulté une fois de plus... C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on se rend compte que même le bras gauche est indispensable.

_Faut croire …

Levi continuait à manger mais une question le taraudait... Et il devait la poser.

_Ça fait combien de temps que tu as perdu tes parents ?

_8 ans.

Il avait répondu avec froideur et sans une once d'hésitation.

_Je peux te demander comment ?

Levi avait adopté un ton précautionneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais il avait l'air sincère.

_Si vous voulez toute l'histoire vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Eren était resté sur la même intonation, continuant son repas.

_Je peux avoir toute l'histoire ?

Eren resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ose poser la question et encore moins aussi franchement.

_Un accident. J'avais dix ans. Mon père avait des soucis, on rentrait en voiture et l'envie lui est venu de se suicider. Ma mère et moi étions dans la voiture, seule Mikasa était absente. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu.

Il avait arrêté de manger et regardait en direction de ses genoux, plus dans le vide à vrai dire. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas raconté cette face de son passé... Il ne savait même plus quoi ressentir. Levi resta choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gamin avait eu un passé aussi grave.

_Merci de ne pas l'ébruiter. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

Son regard était suspendu dans le vide, alors que l'un de ses yeux laissa échapper une larme furtive qui le surprit lui-même. Il ne sentit pas Levi qui s'était approché par derrière pour l'enlacer de ses bras, laissant reposer son menton doucement sur la tête d'Eren. Celui-ci ne dit rien au geste réconfortant qu'il n'avait plus trouvé depuis 8 ans.

_Je peux te demander de continuer ou tu veux en rester là ?

Levi n'avait pas desserré son emprise, mais le ton de sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune pitié.

_Haness, un cousin de ma mère, m'a recueilli, et Mikasa a profité du drame pour aller faire ses études à l'étranger. Elle avait juste 18 ans et je sentais bien que c'était pesant pour elle de rester dans cette vie où elle avait perdu deux fois ses parents. J'étais heureux chez Haness, mais dès que j'ai eu 16 ans je me suis fait émanciper, il avait le droit à sa propre vie et il avait trouvé une femme. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi dans sa propre famille qu'il allait fonder. Alors je suis retourné vivre dans la maison de mes parents et la même année Haness a eu une fille. Mikasa travaille à l'étranger et s'est elle aussi mariée. Elle aura sûrement des enfants un jour même si pour le moment elle n'en veut pas. Mais ça arrivera bien un jour... Elle rentre parfois pour les fêtes ou quand elle peut... Elle avait promis l'année dernière mais elle n'est pas venue. Alors je suis resté seul. Haness était parti dans la famille de Nanaba en Angleterre avec Lessy... Elle est mignonne, et elle leur ressemble vraiment à tous les deux. Elle a deux ans et demi, alors c'est mignon comment elle parle... Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'attraper Rose, le chat et de l'étouffer avec ses câlins... Elle dit que c'est « fluffy ».

Un petit moment de silence étouffant passa sur les lèvres d'Eren.

_Et … je suis resté seul.

Levi avait déposé un baiser sur le sommet de la tête d'Eren, fermant ses yeux, le serrant un peu plus fort, écoutant les sanglots silencieux d'Eren en essayant de le réconforter. Eren s'était surpris lui-même à pleurer après avoir il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi finit par raconter sa vie. Il ignore pourquoi mais il se sentait en confiance et ses paroles s'étaient déversées d'elles-mêmes. Il était soulagé de la présence de Levi qui n'avait fait aucune remarque, il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il le sert encore plus fort pour étouffer ses tremblements dû à ses pleurs silencieux malgré la douleur qu'il avait réveillé à son épaule.

_Désolé … je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de raconter ma vie comme ça …

_C'est pas un problème... je suis heureux de voir que tu peux te confier à moi et n'hésite pas.

_C'est pas comme si j'en avais le besoin... ça fait des années que je m'y suis fait.

_Même au fil des années je sais à quel point ça peut être dur. Levi relâcha doucement son emprise pour retourner s'asseoir en face d'Eren qui avait chassé ses larmes aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues le long de ses joues.

_Désolé Eren, j'ai entendu une partie de la conversation..

Erwin venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce sous le regard des deux occupants plus que surpris. Eren baissa le regard, ne sachant quoi répondre sous les yeux d'Erwin qui s'installait à côté de lui quand Levi déposa une assiette.

_Je pensais pas que tu avais eu ce genre d'enfance...

La formulation était maladroite mais c'était une surprise pour Erwin.

_Ouais... de toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Eren regarda droit dans les yeux bleus d'Erwin.

_Rien. Tu as raison. Regarde Levi.

Levi avait failli recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à la formulation de son, il fusilla Erwin du regard. Mais c'était trop tard, Eren était concentré sur le blond et complètement intrigué par cette dernière réplique.

_Levi quoi ?

_La ferme. Si tu oses dire un mot de plus je te tue.

Levi avait déjà assassiné Erwin trois fois dans sa tête rien que le temps qu'il ait répliqué. Mais le blond n'en fut pas le moins du monde intimidé.

_Quoi ? Je veux savoir. J'ai raconté ma vie. J'exige de savoir la tienne !

_Tu es une princesse maintenant ?! Tes exigences sont des ordres ?! Tu as cru que je te devais de raconter ma vie ?! Parce que tu as balancé la tienne ?! Je n'ai aucune intention de raconter ma vie ! Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain.

Eren était complètement désemparé face à cette réponse... Après tout il avait raconté sa vie plus ou moins de lui-même. Et il ne pouvait forcer une personne à dévoiler la sienne sous prétexte qu'il était curieux. Mais dieu sait que sa curiosité le perdrait.. Et là.. il voulait vraiment savoir. Et n'avait aucune intention de lâcher l'affaire.

_Vous voulez bien écouter la vie des autres mais dévoiler la vôtre, pas question !

_En effet.

Levi restait de marbre face au ton colérique d'Eren qui s'était levé d'un bon, commençant à bouillonner de l'intérieur.

_Vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde entier avec cette attitude ou c'est naturel ?

_C'est naturel pour ta gouverne. Et si ma tête te reviens pas, personne ne t'oblige à me dévisager avec cet air de gamin capricieux.

La remarque de Levi fit exploser une boule de nerfs emmagasinée au fond d'Eren.

_De toute manière vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous vous foutez de tout ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est vous-même ! Vous vous donnez bonne conscience en écoutant les problèmes des autres ! Ça vous fait vous sentir mieux de voir la souffrance des autres ! Avouez-le ça vous aide à vous sentir mieux dans votre petite vie misérable ! Vous vous en battez les couilles des sentiments des autres ! Vous restez de marbre devant quoi que ce soit ! Vous êtes comme les autres ! Je sais même pas pourquoi vous avez accepté de m'enseigner le piano ! Sûrement pour assouvir un but dans votre vie ! Pour vous sentir mieux ? Pour donner bonne impression ? Pour essayer de vous convaincre que vous êtes généreux ? Pour vous foutre de ma gueule ? Pour faire passer votre temps ? Parce que ça vous amusait ? J'en sais rien ! Et honnêtement j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez je suis pas là pour qu'on prenne soin de moi, je suis là pour qu'on m'apprenne alors j'en ai rien à faire que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule ou quoi que ce soit ! Je vous demande juste de m'apprendre le piano ! Et si je me suis trompé en pensant que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus, je m'en branle ! Si vous voulez rester dans votre vie et dans votre solitude d'homme sévère et inapprochable, restez-y ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous ferez le bilan de votre vie et que vous n'aurez rien à y voir si ce n'est des regrets et de la tristesse !

Eren haletait légèrement de cette longue tirade qu'il avait prononcé d'une traite sans faire de pause sous un Levi resté égal à lui-même. Aucune émotion n'était passée sur ce visage si parfait. Quand un bruit sourd vint troubler le silence pesant à la suite de cette explosion de colère du gamin alors que Levi l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, Erwin s'était levé et l'avait giflé avec force, le faisant vaciller.

_Je t'interdis de parler de choses dont tu n'as pas connaissance.

Eren n'avait que peu clairement entendu la réplique d'Erwin, il était choqué et avait perdu connaissance sur le coup, le souffle complètement coupé. Eren s'écroula sous les yeux d'Erwin qui s'écarquillèrent. Eren tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, respirant rapidement. Trop rapidement. Au bruit Levi accourut dans la cuisine.

_Putain ! Erwin !

Il se précipita au pied du gamin pour le mettre en position latérale de sécurité alors qu'Erwin passait un coup de fil à Mike.

_Mike c'est Erwin .

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_J'ai frappé le gamin.

_Quoi ?!

Mike ne comprenait rien à la situation et était pressé.

_Va droit au but je dois aller au bloc dans un instant.

_Il a fait un malaise et je crois qu'il nous fait une petite crise de panique. Levi l'a mis en PLS mais je sais pas quoi faire d'autre, il a du mal à respirer !

_Et merde. S'il ne respire pas suffisamment vous savez quoi faire... Si ça s'aggrave amenez-le aux urgences.

Mike raccrocha, il était pressé par son travail et des vies avaient besoin de lui.

Levi était toujours agenouillé auprès du gamin qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, le souffle complètement coupé. Alors qu'Erwin restait comme figé face à la scène, se revoyant en train de le gifler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait …

Levi se pencha vers Eren qui était complètement paniqué, il était en pleine crise d'angoisse et de colère. Il le cramponna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Merde Eren reprends-toi !

Eren fronça les sourcils, appuyant contre sa poitrine qui ne semblait plus vouloir le laisser respirer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que les lèvres de Levi s'étaient posées sur les siennes et que l'air venait de forcer le passage jusqu'à ses poumons. Il se sentit respirer de nouveau, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, quand il réalisa que Levi était en train de lui prodiguer un bouche-à-bouche il le repoussa de revers du bras, retrouvant son souffle les yeux grands ouverts sur Levi qui essuyait le coin de ses lèvres en soufflant.

_On l'amène à l'hôpital. Je prends pas de risque.

Erwin avait repris une expression impassible devant Eren et Levi assis au sol.

_Je n'irais nulle part... je vais ..parfaitement bien.

_Tu rigoles ? Avec la crise que tu viens de nous faire ?

_C'est vous qui m'avez frappé je vous signale ! Vous tenez à leur raconter qu'après m'avoir giflé j'ai arrêté de respirer ? C'est dans votre intérêt. Je n'irais pas à l'hôpital.

Levi jeta un coup d'œil à Erwin avant regarder Eren en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Tu fais chier putain. Toi et tes réactions à la con. T'as un putain de problème à régler.

_Je pourrais vous renvoyer le compliment.

_Tch .. Je peux te le dire, tant que tu n'auras pas passer des examens approfondis tu resteras ici. Je vais aller chez toi chercher des affaires.

Eren était toujours assis au sol et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir tout autant que son épaule et la plaie qu'il craigne de s'être rouverte alors que Levi s'était mis debout et avait attrapé sa veste.

_Q-Quoi ? Nan ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Eren se mit à haleter encore une fois un peu effrayé d'être éloigné de chez lui. Son chez lui qu'il n'avait pas quitta depuis un moment. Son chez lui où il pouvait encore sentir la présence de ses parents. Son chez lui où il se sentait en sécurité. Levi le vit aussitôt et aida le gamin à se relever, le faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui prendre les mains, ce qui surprit fortement Erwin. Il n'avait jamais vu Levi prendre les mains de qui que ce soit, il avait toujours été une personne distante et avec un petit problème concernant la propreté.

_Écoute, Eren. C'est juste une question de sécurité. Tu vis seul, je peux pas te laisser dans cet état seul chez toi. Je vais juste te prendre quelques affaires le temps que tu restes ici. Tu comprends ça ?

_Je suis pas un abruti ! J'ai toujours vécu seul ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même ! Et si j'ai un souci je peux retourner vivre avec Haness pour quelques jours !

_Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Eren resta choqué. Il avait lu si bien en lui en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais pourtant Levi lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_J-je.. vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester !

Levi resserra un peu plus ses mains autour des sienne et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Eren. Écoute-moi . Tu vas rester ici sous la surveillance de Mike, Erwin et moi. Juste le temps que tu te rétablisses et qu'on voit ce qui ne va pas. Je compte pas te séquestrer ici.. je veux juste m'assurer que tu te laisseras pas chez toi dans cet état.

Eren baissa le regard et ne répondit pas. De toute manière à quoi bon répliquer, il savait que Levi ne changerait pas d'avis.

_Je vais prendre tes clés et y aller maintenant.

_Je viens aussi !

_Nan toi je t'interdis de sortir du lit où tu vas atterrir d'une minute à l'autre . Et n'essaie même pas de répliquer.

Eren souffla longuement et jeta un regard noir avant de finir par laisser tomber.

_Allez ! Levi prit Eren par la taille pour l'asseoir sur la sienne comme s'il ne pesait rien pour pouvoir l'amener à sa chambre.

_Levi ! Je peux marcher seul !

_Oui oui... allez, maintenant dors, je serais pas long. J'espère que c'est propre au moins chez toi.

Il déposa Eren dans le lit et prit les clés de chez lui dans son sac qu'Erwin avait rapporté la veille.

_Nan mais tu déconnes ! Tu fais pas tourisme chez moi ! Ma chambre et au premier, la porte du fond du couloir ! Je t'interdis de te balader chez moi !

_Oui oui. Sur ce, je vous laisse, si t'as besoin de quelque chose demande à Erwin, Mike rentrera dans la soirée assez tard, je serais sûrement de retour avant lui mais on sait jamais.

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son éducateur l'avait ignoré en toute beauté ! Rien qu'à l'idée de son éducateur faire le tour de son antre secrète, il ravala une nausée.

_Je veux vraiment venir ! Laissez-moi venir !

Levi lui jeta un air à glacer le sang.

_Dors. Tout de suite.

Eren ravala la suite de sa phrase et se recoucha avant de dire d'une voix plus douce, caché sous la couverture :

_N'ouvre pas la porte de droite à l'étage.

Levi le regarda un peu interloqué mais garda en esprit la remarque avant de partir avec les clés du domicile d'Eren. Erwin regarda le 4x4 de Levi s'éloigner au bout de la rue avant d'aller fermer la porte sur un Eren complètement caché sous les couvertures qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'être forcé à rester ici. Il devrait prévenir Haness pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et de toute manière il avait Lessy à garder dans quelques jours.

Alors qu'Eren, épuisé, se laissait aller au sommeil, Levi arrivait au domicile d'Eren. Il sortit de son véhicule et chercha la clé du petit portillon sur le trousseau de clés d'Eren. Il pénétra dans le petit jardin, il doit l'avoué très bien entretenu. Il chercha une nouvelle fois pour trouver les clefs de porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un intérieur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et traditionnel. Il prit soin de se déchausser dans le petit genkan avant d'entrer. Il balaya du regard l'entrer qui était un couloir qui desservait chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Il se permit de faire un petit tour dans la cuisine pour y constater une propreté plus que suffisante à son goût. Il fait croire que le gamin ne prenait pas soin de lui-même mais de ce qui l'entourait . Il fit aussi le tour de la petite pièce collée à la cuisine où se trouvaient la télé et le kotetsu familial. Il n'avait pas vu ce genre de meuble depuis des lustres, ça lui paressait sortir d'une autre époque. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de ce petit salon qui donnait sur un petit jardin japonais d'une extrême finesse qui dégageait quelque chose de reposant. Il resta quelques minutes à le contempler avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans le couloir pour rentrer dans le salon où Eren avait tous ses livres, sa guitare électrique, son canapé et sa grande télé. Il fut vraiment surpris de voir autant de livres mais aussi autant de cd d'une variété infinie! Il se permit de parcourir la bibliothèque et de regarder quelques titres. Il se permit de prendre quelques titres mais aussi quelques livres. Il sortit du salon pour se diriger au fond du couloir et monter les escaliers qui s'y trouvaient. Il tomba de nouveau sur un couloir, mais un couloir plus large, une seule porte sur la droite, sûrement celle dont Eren ne voulait pas qu'il entre. Il prit le parti de l'écouter pour le moment et se dirigea vers la chambre du fond, celle d'Eren. Il ouvrit doucement la porte avant de tomber dans un antre fermé. La pièce était baignée de lumière qui transperçait par une large fenêtre. Le lit se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce face à la grande fenêtre. En-dessous de la fenêtre se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, composé d'une grande planche placée sur deux tréteaux où régnait un bazar monstre, des feuilles et des crayons en pagaille , de la peinture des verres, en résumé on pourrait qualifier la chambre d'un atelier munie d'un lit. Mais ce qui laissa Levi bouche bée était la tapisserie, qui n'était pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs, la chambre était recouverte de dessins en tous genre du sol au plafond ! Le petit était plutôt doué, il devait se l'avouer... Il eut du mal à trouver la porte du placard, elle aussi recouverte par des dessins. Il finit néanmoins par pouvoir l'ouvrir et fut surpris de l'ordre qui y régnait. Il sortit un sac et y déposa les livres et les cd qu'il avait pris en ba, il prit aussi un nécessaire de vêtements et alla dans la salle de bains, la porte d'à côté pour en prendre quelques produits et ne put s'empêcher de voir que l'armoire à pharmacie du gamin était plus que normalement bien fournie : des médicaments en pagailles... C'est alors que Levi eut un flash. Il écarquilla les yeux à la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il se shootait aux médicaments ? Non... il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait surpris cet abruti avec un petit joint qu'il était forcément dans ce genre de délire ! Mais ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses... Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas prendre d'autres produits, pour éviter les mélanges, pourquoi son sang coulait aussi abondamment, pouvant être causé par certains médocs … Et cette crise qu'il avait fait plus tôt... Tout s'accumulait dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à croire ça d'Eren, pas de lui...Néanmoins il devrait en parler à Mike pour être tranquille. Il avait fait le tour jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle de bains et se retrouva face à la fameuse porte de droite. Il resta figé quelques secondes devant celle-ci.


	7. Chapitre 7: Levi's story

Saluuut ! Oui... je suis désolée j'ai eu un petit retard pour vous poster ce petit chapitre, mais plein de rebondissements. C'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire va prendre sa tournure ! Heheh :3 bon sinon j'espère que vous ça va ! Moi je suis en galère avec mes cours et de moins en moins de temps pour écrire ! MAIIISSSS ce samedi je serais présente à la Paris Manga avec deux amies , je serai en Levi accompagné d'un petit Eren ( désolée San XD) et d'une assez grande Mikasa ! Voilà voilà donc si vous y aller et me croisez... bah .. n'hésitez pas ! Bon allez je vous laisse lire ça et attend avec impatience vos reviews ! Pitié T^T ne soyez pas cruel avec moi !:c

 **Erizu-sama:** Bon bah voilà le dénouement hein XD et merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! T^T

 **Boadicee :** Ok. Je vais être franche. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que LA boadicee lise ma fiction ! Et oui .. j'espère ne pas céder à la tentation et boucler cette fiction avant d'en commencer une autre car après celle-ci je peux vous le dire, la prochaine paraîtra aussitôt !

 **Audrey Takarai :** Hehe, désolée de devoir te faire attendre aussi longtemps ! Et merci d'être fidèle au poste petite Audrey !

 **EspoirBlues :** merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite temps attendue !

 **Kookie :** HOOOOO mon kookie …. ! bon bah .. désolé je t'enverrais tout ça une fois fini.. mais je pense pas que la fiction te plaira dans son entier XD

 **Leyana :** Fini l'attente ! et puis.. aller un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal '^'

 **Lise :** hoo mais de rien ! C'est plutôt merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire *-*

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Levi's story**

Il approcha en se disant qu'il ne devrait pas l'ouvrir, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte.

Il fut surpris en poussant la porte de ne voir qu'une simple et banale chambre. Un lit, une armoire et un petit banc au bout du lit sur lequel était présent une robe. Une simple chambre parentale à ce que pouvait voir Levi. Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce et regarda sur la table de nuit, une montre ainsi qu'une photo de famille, il reconnut Eren au centre et présuma son père à sa droite et sa mère à sa gauche. Il était bel et bien rentré dans la chambre de ces défunts parents... La pièce semblait figée dans le temps … Comme si d'une minute à l'autre, le couple allait rentrer dans la pièce pour se coucher dans le lit qui semblait frais fait. Une odeur florale et fraîche flottait dans l'air tel un parfum féminin porté au cou d'une jolie jeune femme. Pourtant, Eren avait perdu ses parents il y a des années... Il devait garder la pièce dans son état originel … Comme pour ne pas oublier, sûrement... garder le souvenir... C'était un sentiment légitime aux yeux de Levi . Il finit par sortir de la pièce, le sac à la main et récapitula ce qu'il avait pris dans le sac tout en dévalant les escaliers. Il fit le tour et en conclut qu'il avait pris le nécessaire. Il prit soin de fermer la porte et le portillon derrière lui et reprit le chemin de la maison avec les affaires d'Eren. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais entre le trajet et la visite de la maison, il était parti il y a plus d'une heure. Il rentra chez les deux blonds comme chez lui, à vrai dire il était en quelque sorte chez lui. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit Erwin assis sur le canapé en train de s'occuper de quelques papiers.

_C'est moi .

_Alors, tu as trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait ?

_Oui oui...

C'est alors qu'une petite voix se fit entendre de la chambre.

_Vous êtes entré n'est-ce pas ?

Levi alla jusqu'à la chambre pour s'asseoir sur le bord et découvrir Eren qui était resté roulé en boules sous les couvertures.

_Peut-être que oui ?

_Pourquoi êtes-vous entré ?

_Tu trouvais ça malin de me dire de ne surtout pas rentrer ?

_Tch...

Eren finit par s'asseoir dans le lit, regardant Levi avec des yeux fatigués.

_Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant.

_On a été assez clair. Tu passes les examens et quand ça va mieux tu rentres.

Levi déposa le sac sur le lit pour qu'Eren puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il fut ravi de voir que son éducateur lui avait pris de la musique et des livres.

_J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, au passage.. c'est le bordel mais tu es doué.

Eren se mit à rougir de surprise .

_Merci …

_Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as autant de médicaments dans ta salle de bain ?

Eren fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déstabilisé par la question.

_Tout le monde a une armoire à pharmacie chez soi.

_Une « armoire » à pharmacie, pas une pharmacie entière.

_Je suis prévoyant ?

_Tu aq des médicaments sans ordonnances et qu'on ne donne qu'à des personnes gravement malade.

Eren commençait à s'énerver.

_Attendez, vous avez carrément fouillé chez moi ou quoi ?

_Ne change pas de sujet ! Je veux pas que tu touches à ces merdes !

_J-je … Quoi, nan mais attend.. !? Tu crois que je me shoote avec des médicaments ?!

_Oui ! C'est légitime ! Tu refuses de prendre les produits de Mike et je t'ai déjà surpris à fumer de la merde !

_Je suis pas un drogué bordel !

Eren se leva, fou de rage et sortit de la pièce sous les yeux d'Erwin, perplexe, qui n'avait pas osé se mêler à la discussion.

_Ou est-ce que tu crois aller?! Eren !

Levi le prit par le bras l'empêchant d'avancer plus à la douleur ressentie.

_Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

_Alors dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi !

_JE SUIS MALADE LEVI ! Tu es content ?!

Celui-ci se figea et le relâcha complètement choqué. Il en perdait ses mots.

_T-tu… q-quoi ?

_J'ai eu le cancer Levi.

Il resta complètement choqué, les yeux grands ouvert sur lui, silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre, alors qu'Eren sortit pour prendre la direction du jardin, allant s'asseoir sur le petit banc-balançoire, laissant Levi devant la porte, choqué.

Eren commença à se balancer gentiment, ne remarquant pas Levi qui avait finit par sortir pour le rejoindre après quelques minutes de réflexion.

_Je peux ?

Eren tourna la tête vers Levi et regarda la place à côté de lui, se poussant un peu pour le laisser s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

_Je suis désolé …

_De quoi ?

_D'avoir cru que tu étais un drogué.

_C'est Ok. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce que vous pensez de moi.

_Dit pas ça .. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fumais ce genre de truc si tu es malade ?

_C'était une prescription médicale. Je suis en rémission et j'ai arrêté les antidouleurs qui me faisaient dormir. Du coup on m'a prescrit ça contre la douleur. Il m'en restait un peu alors je l'ai fini.

_T-Tu … tu as un cancer ?

_Une leucémie... Mais j'ai vaincu cette merde. Tu es satisfait maintenant, tu sais tout ?

_Je suis désolé … j'aurais jamais pensé ça … tu es ..-

_Tellement sportif ? Tellement normal, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Et bah non ! C'est pas parce qu'on a un cancer qu'on est obligé d'être un légume et de rester chez soi à se morfondre !

Levi restait figé sur place, il avait tellement raison... mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait enduré … il n'avait aucune idée qu'un gamin qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant 3 ans pouvait cacher autant de choses.

_Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une raison... Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

_À quoi ça avance les gens de le savoir de toute manière ?

Eren recommença à balancer le petit banc doucement, alors que Levi ne trouvait rien de solide à répondre.

_Alors c'est pour ça que tu as refusé les médicaments ?

_Certains produits me sont interdits, je pouvais pas prendre de risques.

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Mike ?

_Tu vas rigoler ? Je voulais pas finir à l'hôpital.

_Pourtant tu dois être habitué ?

_C'est bien ça le problème. Je n'y retournerai plus.

_Je vois.. Moi aussi je hais les hôpitaux.

_Ha ouais ?

_J'y ai déjà passé trop de temps.

Eren continuait de les balancer tous les deux, fixé sur le visage de Levi qui regardait dans le vide.

_Vous étiez malade ?

_Plutôt un drame familial si on peut dire.

Eren fut surpris, mais se résigna vite, il était sûr que Levi ne lui dirait sûrement rien.

_Vous n'allez rien me dire, c'est ça ..

_Ma mère était une prostitué et j'étais un accident. Elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans. J'étais un enfant seul, à la rue dans un quartier malfamé. J'ai été recueillit par ce qu'on appelle un « daddy », ce genre de personne qui tiennent des établissements non fréquentables où il tenait des « spectacle » pour adultes. Il m'a « élevé » comme un objet, m'a forcé à apprendre à jouer des instruments pour pouvoir jouer dans ses « spectacles ». Je revois encore les murs de la chambre rouge quand je me couche. Et c'est à mes 6 ans que les abus ont commencés, il faut croire que dans ce monde ça intéresse pas mal de riches de se taper des gosses. J'étais coincé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin me trouve à mes 15 ans, il était musicien et venait régulièrement accorder les instruments pour les shows. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, de prime abord le club était juste une salle de spectacle. Mais cette journée il était arrivé en avance et s'était permis de rentrer et de descendre au bureau de « daddy », il m'avait appelé 5 minutes avant et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour me prendre sur son bureau. J'avais penché la tête en arrière au moment il m'avait fait basculer sur le bureau et Erwin était là, à la porte, figé. Il s'est enfui en voyant la scène. De toute manière j'avais été élevé comme ça et pour moi, ce qui se passait ici c'était normal, je n'avais jamais vu le monde extérieur et-

_T'es pas obligé, Levi .. je ..

Eren se sentait à la fois gêné, tellement triste et révolté...

_Erwin pensait que personne ne l'avait vu, mais il s'est fait choper... On m'a pris pour le responsable, puis drogué et jeté dehors en pensant que j'étais mort. Je suis resté dans la rue, pratiquement mort, c'est vrai... Je suis resté le côté droit paralysé. De son côté, Erwin avait fait intervenir la police et m'avait trouvé 4 jours plus tard au détour d'une rue au bord du coma. Il m'a recueilli, a engagé un procès au « daddy » et il a gagné. J'ai récupéré l'argent que j'avais « gagné » au fil des années et le double en dédommagement. Autant te dire que les gens se bousculaient pour m'avoir. Erwin et Mike m'ont recueilli malgré le fait qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et-

_Et ça n'a pas été facile..

Levi écarquilla les yeux à la voix d'Erwin qui était derrière lui.

_E-erwin ? Espèce de... ! Qui te permet d'écouter les conversations des gens !

Eren prit Levi sous son bras et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

_L-levi... je suis désolé...

_Oï Eren, lâche-moi, je vais bien !

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, trop surpris et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire... ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas pris dans les bras. Eren fini par le lâcher en essuyant ses larmes égarées.

_Désolé... c'est juste que .. j'aurais jamais cru ça...

_Et ouais … tu sais, je le vis bien... À part que j'ai perdu une enfance et une adolescence...

_M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

Erwin prit la parole pour Levi qui avait soudain la gorge serrée.

_Il a passé deux ans à l'hopital pour récupérer pleinement la motricité de son côté droit.

_Pourtant je vous ai vu jouer dans une salle, j'étais avec ma mère, j'étais petit mais je me rappelle bien ! Vous jouiez magnifiquement bien !

Cette fois-ci, Levi reprit la conversation.

_C'était l'une des dernières fois où j'ai joué... Après l'incident, Erwin m'a forcé à reprendre. On m'avait forcé à jouer de ces instruments mais j'aimais jouer, et c'était la seule chose qui me restait... Alors quelque part, la musique était une bouée de sauvetage, donc j'ai continué quelques années... Mais j'ai vite arrêté. Ça me rendait fou. Chaque fois que je rejouais devant un public, les souvenirs remontaient …

_Il a vite arrêté... Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas insisté. Et comme je ne voulais pas qu'il traîne dans la rue je l'ai forcé à travailler au lycée avec moi, avait repris Erwin. Parce que Levi doit l'avouer, il a beau faire la morale maintenant, quand il avait ton âge, il touchait à toutes ces merdes.

_C'est un sentiment que peu peuvent comprendre, ... Vous savez, la drogue est quelque part un moyen de s'échapper... ça permet d'oublier … pour un instant….

Eren bascula sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir regarder le ciel, l'air pensant, alors que Levi le regardait aussi bien qu'Erwin, touché par cette philosophie profonde qu'avait Eren.

_Vous devriez rentrer .. Eren va attraper froid comme ça …

En effet Eren ne portait toujours que le short de Levi et le léger vent était assez froid, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à pointer son nez.

_Erwin a raison... Rentrons.

Levi se leva et tendit une main à Eren, qui l'attrapa sans hésitation. Ça pouvait paraître soudain, mais une forte complicité venait de se nouer. C'est souvent dans la douleur et les souvenirs que les âmes se mêlent. Ils étaient à la fois si proches et si opposés...

Eren ne lâcha pas cette main et Levi pour la première fois de sa vie n'éprouva pas le besoin de couper ce contact. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux derrière Erwin qui était allé ouvrir la porte pour Mike qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Celui-ci prit son amant par les hanches avant de lui donner un baiser de bienvenue plus que passionné, faisant rougir son partenaire d'un ton rosé devant Levi et Eren qui s'étaient finalement lâchés la main en entrant.

_M-mike...

Celui-ci regarda derrière l'épaule de son partenaire et posa son regard sur Eren

_Alors le gamin suicidaire ? Toujours en vie?

Mike se défit d'Erwin pour se déchausser et poser ses affaires.

_Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais t'ausculter.

Eren resta choqué avant que Levi ne finisse par le pousser gentiment sur le canapé. Il s'assit, attendant que Mike arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Mike alla chercher un nécessaire qu'il gardait chez lui et des affaires qu'il avait ramenées spécialement pour le cas d'Eren.

_Alors fais-moi voir ça...

Mike commença à défaire tous les bandages, laissant apparaître la plaie suturée la veille qui semblait plutôt jolie malgré les bleus causés par le choc. Il manipula un peu le bras endolori d'Eren qui laissa échapper une petite complainte.

_Alors .. ?

_Tout va bien !

Mike sourit avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

_ Ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette petite crise que tu nous as faite ce midi.

Mike sortit un stéthoscope pour ausculter Eren qui s'était décollé du canapé connaissant que trop bien la procédure, il respira profondément avant même que Mike n'ait à le demander, ne pouvant retenir un frisson au contact de la pièce de métal froide sur son dos. Tout le monde fit le silence jusqu'à ce que Mike ait fini.

_Tout va bien... Tu as le souffle court mais un cœur de sportif… Tu as dû nous faire une crise de panique.. ça t'arrive souvent ?

_Parfois, quand je me mets trop en colère... Mais en général, je gère.

_Parfait alors...

Mike sourit tout en posant une attelle à l'épaule d'Eren pour l'immobiliser correctement.

_Deux jours d'atèle et tu seras libre !

Levi regarda Mike un peu inquiet.

_Eren, tu devrais lui dire...

Eren regarda Levi droit dans les yeux comme un avertissement .

_M'avertir de quoi ?

_De rien.

_De ta leucémie ?

Eren écarquilla les yeux aussi bien que Levi.

_Q-quoi ? Comment vous savez ?

_Par chance, tu es traité dans l'hôpital où je travaille, je me suis permis de consulter ton dossier après que tu ait balancé être allergique à certains produits. Maintenant, je comprends mieux.

_T'as fouillé son dossier médical ?

_Bien sûr que oui.

Levi et Eren restèrent choqués.

_Vous avez le droit de faire ça au moins ? !

_Bien sûr que oui! Je suis chirurgien je te signale ! Et j'ai fait le tour, ça fait trois mois que tu es censé avoir passé un scanner.

_Q-quoi ? Eren !

Levi le regardait avec les gros yeux, tel un père aurait grondé son fils.

_Oui et alors... J'y suis pas allé, j'y suis pas allé. Et je compte pas y remettre les pieds avant un moment.

Mike finit de ranger ses affaires et se mit debout face à Eren.

_Ton prochain scanner de contrôle est prévu dans un mois, si tu ne te présente pas je te force à le faire.

_Je vois pas ce que ça vous fait ! Je suis responsable de moi-même et ce que je décide ne regarde que moi !

_Oui, mais je suis médecin et c'est mon devoir alors tu passeras cet examen.

_Mais vous êtes dingues ! C'est juste avant les qualifications finales d'athlètes ! Ils me laisseront jamais courir si je passe cette merde !

Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux.

_Eren ! On parle de ta santé ! Tu préfères courir ou pouvoir être soigné ?!

_Je préfère courir ! J'ai attendu ça depuis des années ! Je laisserais pas cette merde me gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus de ma vie !

Mike souffla longuement avant de poser une main lourde sur l'épaule de Levi qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

_Très bien. Tu passes le scanner dès que la course sera finie. Satisfait ?

_Je n'irais pas.

_Tu iras Eren.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer !

_Si tu veux que je continue à t'apprendre le piano, tu as plutôt intérêt à y aller.

Eren resta sans voix. D'accord il voulait apprendre le piano, mais c'était pas une raison pour lui faire du chantage ! Surtout sur sa vie privée dont il n'avait aucunement son mot à dire ! Après tout, s'il décidait de ne pas y aller ça ne le regardait pas ! C'est alors que Mike regarda Levi avec stupeur.

_L-levi t'apprend le piano ?

_Oui, mais ça va être dur maintenant.

Levi fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un sourire malsain.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_J'ai le bras gauche immobilisé si ça se voit pas...

_Lève la main droite.

Eren était un peu perdu mais fit comme Levi lui demanda et leva sa main droite.

_Maintenant bouge tes doigts.

Eren obéit et bougea ses doigts, toujours aussi perdu.

_Bien ! Tu peux utiliser ta main droite ! Donc tu vas continuer de bosser.

_Je veux bien, mais ça va être dur...

_Et alors. Je pensais pas avoir un élève pessimiste en face de moi.

_Je le suis pas ! Tu va voir si je suis pessimiste !

Levi ne put contenir un petit rire malsain. Il savait si bien comment le faire réagir, la moindre provocation était comme un défi pour Eren et Levi ne le savait que trop bien. C'est alors que Mike sortit Eren et Levi de leur petite dispute qui avait commencé.

_Je crois qu'il y a un téléphone qui sonne...

Eren prêta l'oreille et reconnut tout de suite la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se précipita dans la chambre où se trouvait son téléphone qu'Erwin avait déposé sur le bureau avec le sac. Il réussit à décrocher in extremis.

_A-allô ? Haness ? Oui, je vais bien. Je suis chez .. un ami pour le moment. Mercredi ? Lessy ? Oui, je peux… Je passe la chercher à 14h après les cours. Pas de problèmes. Oui, oui je suis sûr... Aller bye. À mercredi.

Eren raccrocha le téléphone sous le nez de Levi qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Quoi ?!

_Lessy ? La fille de Haness, ton père adoptif c'est ça ?

Levi avait une excellente mémoire, tout ce qu'Eren lui avait confié restait gravé dans son esprit.

_Oui...

_Tu dois la garder ? Comment tu va faire avec ton bras ?

_Je vais me débrouiller et Mike a dit deux jours ! On est dimanche alors mardi je pourrais utiliser mon bras et rentrer chez moi !

_Oui mais pour garder une enfant ça risque d'être douloureux …

_Vous voulez la garder à ma place ?

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut une lueur bien trop malicieuse dans les yeux de Levi qu'il su qu'il aurait du la fermer.

_Je suis nul avec les gosses, mais pourquoi pas. De toute manière, ne crois pas que ça te permettra d 'échapper à la leçon de piano.

Eren souffla longuement, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de dire non. Et il doit se l'avouer Levi avait raison. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas s'occuper de Lessy seul, elle réclamait souvent les bras, il ne pourrait sûrement pas beaucoup la porter avec son épaule.

De toute façon, demain il devrait retourner au lycée et essayer de trouver une bonne excuse à tout ça où Armin allait le massacrer de question. Il allait aussi bien sûr omettre le fait qu'il ait dormi chez son principal, mais aussi père adoptif de son éducateur qui lui apprend le piano et qui est marié à un chirurgien bien sûr.

Levi laissa Eren le reste de la soirée, ils mangèrent tout de même tous les quatre, discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la scolarité d'Eren et de la décision de Levi de lui apprendre le piano, lui qui y avait renoncé. Bien sûr, têtu comme il et il ne lâcha aucune explication.

Levi aida les deux grands blonds à débarrasser la table après le repas et changea les draps du lit d'Eren avant de placer un futon au pied de ce lit pendant qu'Eren prenait une douche plus que relaxante et méritée. Il finit au bout d'une demi-heure par sortir de la salle de bain où Levi s'y engouffra pour au moins une heure, laissant le temps à Eren de se décider pour demander à Mike de lui remettre l'atèle avec laquelle il s'était battu, n'arrivant pas à la remettre correctement.

Eren finit par rejoindre la chambre où il fut surpris de voir le futon au pied du lit où se trouvait Levi endormi, il était venu se coucher pendant qu'il se battait avec son atèle. Eren marcha doucement sur le bord du futon pour se glisser dans les draps propres du lit.

_Ne tarde pas à dormir, demain je te réveille pour t'amener au lycée, grommela Levi tout en se retournant avec la couverture du futon.

_Désolé si je vous ai réveillé...

Eren se coucha, n'entendant aucune réponse de Levi qui semblait s'être endormi à nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 8: The Coffee Shop

HEYYYYYYYYY ! Oui, bon... Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée '^' mais ça va être les vacances, je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance ! Donc voilà enfin le chapitre huit !

 **Boadicee** :Hoooo merci beaucoupppppp ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir à la Paris Manga ! J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt !

 **Audrey Takarai:** Hehe oui je sais ! J'aime les histoires sombres ! Mais bon tu as encore le temps pour découvrir ma fin qui d'ailleurs est la chose qui m'a fait écrire cette fiction ! Car la seule chose que j'avais dès le début c'est la fin ! XD

 **yuurii-chan** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Lise :** bon bah .. lise .. maintenant tu le sais, oui c'est moi XD

 **leyana :** Hoo ravi qu'il t'ai plus, j'attends que ça ! J'espère que les prochains continueront de te plaire !

 **BLBL** (guest) : merciiiiiii !

 **Emylou** :merciii moi j'aime beuacoup cette phrase ! Quand elle a poper dans ma tête je la trouver trop belle !'^'

 **Chapitre 8 : The Coffee shop**

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement dans la petite chambre où Eren dormait encore paisiblement au moment où Levi vînt le réveiller :

_ Oi ! Eren ! Debout ! Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard !

La seule réponse que Levi reçu de la part de l'adolescent fut une petite complainte alors qu'il se roulait de plus belle dans les couvertures pour échapper aux rayons du soleil qui venaient réchauffer sa peau légèrement tannée. Mais la réaction de Levi ne se fit pas prier et il tira la couverture en un seul geste, laissant apparaître un Eren à moitié endormi roulé en boule sur le matelas.

_Bouge-moi ton petit cul de prince tout de suite où je vais te le faire bouger !

_Je suis blessé... j'ai échappé à la mort … et aucun respect ... on peut même pas se reposer , répondit Eren d'une fausse voix triste.

_Ha... Ha... Ha. … Très drôle Yaeger, j'ai beaucoup ris... maintenant lève-toi ! Levi s'impatientait au pied du lit, en train de préparer des vêtements pour Eren alors que celui-ci se levait tant bien que mal.

_ Je suis debout, je suis Deb- …

Il se fit couper par Levi qui venait de lui balancer ses vêtements à la figure. Eren eut du mal à se défaire du pyjama qui se résumait à un short et galéra carrément pour enfiler son jean. Levi, tout en soufflant, se résigna à finir de boutonner son jean, lassé de le voir se battre avec le bouton qu'il ne pouvait fermer qu'avec une seule main. Il finit par finalement aider Eren pour s'habiller entièrement et le poussa vers la cuisine.

_Le petit déjeuner est là, j'ai déjà mangé, Erwin est déjà parti et Mike part pour une longue garde, il ne rentrera pas avant deux jours. Ne mets pas le bordel et range tout dès que tu as fini ! Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Eren regarda Levi qui avait déjà disparu par le couloir menant à la salle de bain alors qu'il regarda le petit déjeuner sûrement fait par ses soins. Il ne se fit pas prier pour manger et rangea tout après son passage comme indiqué par Levi. Il alla faire son sac et le déposa dans l'entrée alors que Levi lui avait laissé la place à la salle de bain où il eut vite fini.

_Tu es prêt ? Demanda Levi qui avait encore les cheveux mouillés après sa douche matinale .

_Euh … oui !

_Ok parfait … on y va alors !

Il se pressa de mettre sa veste et ses chaussures et se saisit de son sac en ouvrant la porte, attendant qu'Eren ait lui aussi fini de se chausser non sans peine puisqu'il dut lui faire ses lacets... Ils sortirent enfin et Levi ferma la porte derrière lui, ouvrant la voiture pour laisser monter Eren ce qu'il fit dès que la voiture fut ouverte, attendant Levi qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Il fit démarrer la voiture et sortit en marche arrière de l'allée, prenant la route pour aller au lycée. C'est alors qu'Eren posa son regard sur le tableau de bord et qu'il vit l'heure.

_QUOI ! Levi mais il est même pas sept heures !

Levi leva un sourcil tout en restant concentré sur la route.

_Oui ? Et ? Vous commencez peut-être les cours à huit heures mais les professeurs et le personnel arrivent avant vous je te signale.

Eren souffla longuement une nouvelle fois … et dire qu'il aurait pu se lever plus tard …

_Ça craint... je suis en pleine croissance moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

_Laisse-moi rire … Mais dis-moi Eren... tu n'as pas le permis ?

_ Si si … mais je n'ai pas l'argent pour une voiture.

_Ha alors c'est donc pour ça que tu prends le métro...

_Et ouais … ça aussi ça craint... mais j'ai un job dans le café de Berthold … P'têtre que dans deux ans je pourrais avoir une voiture ! Eren rigola ironiquement en regarda la route.

_Je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller... de toute manière si tu as besoin, tu peux toujours me demander …

_Je peux me débrouiller tout seul...

_Écoute Eren. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que de vivre par ses propres moyens alors arrête de faire ton indépendant avec moi et … je sais pas ... ouvres-toi un peu ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait !

Eren se mit à rire doucement en regardant Levi qui lui aussi le regardait alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu.

_Avouez, au fond vous m'aimez bien finalement ?

Levi écarquilla les yeux doucement, un peu perturbé par une question aussi soudaine alors qu'un rose imperceptible lui montait aux joues sous le regard malicieux d'Eren qui se délectait de la réaction de celui-ci en rigolant doucement.

_Je croyais que de toute manière tu n'avais pas besoin de ma sympathie, repris Levi alors qu'il avait de nouveau cet air sur le visage.

_Hum... C'est vrai … mais je sais que vous m'aimez bien ! Eren se remit à rire doucement alors qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux au lycée.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard exaspéré alors qu'il descendait de la voiture, prenant son sac au passage suivi de près par Eren qui continuait de sourire bêtement tout en le regardant. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le lycée encore loin du tumulte des lycéens qui l'envahirait non à leur plus grand plaisir dans environ quarante minutes. Eren suivi Levi qui marchait en direction du fond du couloir. Là où se trouvaient des salles dont il ignorait la fonction, n'ayant aucun cours dans ces salles.

_Il y a quoi comme cours dans cette salle ?, se permit de demander Eren alors que Levi sortait son trousseau de clefs pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du fond.

_Tu vas bien voir. Les jeunes... aucune patience de nos jours...

Eren roula les yeux au ciel en répétant silencieusement la phrase de Levi pour lui en ronchonnant comme le faisaient les enfants capricieux alors que Levi ouvrait enfin la porte. Eren se permit de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son éducateur pour apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans cette salle. Et il ne fit pas déçu d'y voir un piano demi-queue trôner dans un coin de la pièce dont l'éclairage des néons se reflétait sur le parquet lustré. Il entra à la suite de Levi qui ne perdit pas une minute pour quitter sa veste et s'asseoir au piano.

_On a que 30 minutes, mais ça sera suffisant pour une petite reprise et un petit entraînement de la main droite.

-Ok...

Eren le regarda pas franchement convaincu mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix il posa son sac contre celui de Levi.

_Eren ? Tu peux ouvrir mon sac et me passer la chemise noire s'il te plaît ? Demanda le petit brun qui venait de pousser ses manches contre ses avant-bras pour plus d'aisance dans ses gestes. Eren s'exécuta et se saisit de la chemise noire alors qu'il fut surpris à lever la tête au son d'une mélodie merveilleuse qui résonnait dans la pièce insonorisée. Levi laissa jouer ses doigts sur le piano, laissant entendre les airs parfaits et connu d'un morceau dont le nom venait d'échapper à Eren. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le brun qui était comme de nouveau absorbé par la musique qu'il jouait. Le morceau était parfaitement exécuté, la tenue de Levi était parfaite et d'une grâce inouïe. Levi s'arrêta et regarda Eren qui était resté figé au pied de son sac, la chemise à la main.

_Il est accordé. C'est bon, tu peux jouer.

Eren n'avait pas vraiment capté ce qu'avait dit Levi, encore bien trop absorbé par la douce musique qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Q-Quoi ?

Levi le regarda tout en lui laissant la place, haussant l'un de ses fin sourcils brun.

_Tu peux jouer ? Tu es sourd maintenant ?

_Non.. ! Sur ces mots, Eren alla s'asseoir à la place de Levi, regardant ce contraste de noir et de blanc sur les touche d'ivoires quelque peut usées par toutes les mains qui avaient sûrement usé et appris beaucoup sur ce clavier.

_Va-y, joue .. ! Lui demanda Levi qui s'était placé derrière lui.

_Mais je ne sais pas jouer moi !?

Levi se mit à rigoler doucement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et il devait s'avouer que le rire de son aîné n'était pas désagréable.

_Je sais pas. Essaye de laisser parler ton imagination alors ?

Levi avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il se pencha un peu plus derrière Eren pour atteindre le clavier de sa main droite et laissa jouer trois de ses doigts furtivement sur le piano. Bien que les touches semblaient être frappées au hasard, le son était mélodieux et plaisant à l'écoute. C'est en observant Levi faire ce simple exercice qu'Eren se rendit compte que malgré les tristes circonstances dans lesquelles Levi était tombé dans la musique, son talent n'en restait pas des moindres et sa passion était plus que flagrante. Il pouvait sentir Levi appuyer légèrement contre lui, sentant son souffle calme et régulier contre son dos, une légère tension était palpable pour Eren mais c'était une tension calme et réconfortante quelque part. Ce genre de moment qui ne dure qu'un instant mais qui semble durer une vie. Il regardait Levi comme si le temps passait au ralenti, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la lueur de bonheur qui traversait ses yeux gris d'une profondeur sans fin. Il ne remarqua même pas son éducateur s'arrêter de jouer, ni le silence qui s'était emparé de la pièce. Levi regardait Eren et finit par se remettre droit, le laissant émerger de ses pensées.

_C'est bon ? Tu as compris .

_Eu... Oui … fin... je fait juste un peu n'importe quoi ? Levi ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre un peu de distance pour pouvoir regarder Eren et le laisser faire sans trop de pression, bien qu'il ne soit que tous les deux dans la pièce.

Eren se décida enfin à laisser jouer sa main droite sur le piano... et il doit se l'avouer, c'était beaucoup moins gracieux que Levi. Il joua comme cela quelques secondes mais fut vite frustré et arrêta tout mouvement.

_C'est horrible comme exercice ! Et ça sert à rien !

Levi rigolait une nouvelle fois doucement devant l'air ronchon d'Eren

_ Et en plus vous vous moquez de moi !

_Mais non voyons !

Levi se replaça derrière Eren et pinça légèrement le creux du dos de celui-ci, le faisant instantanément se redresser et rougir par la même occasion.

_Avant tout, pour jouer correctement on doit passer par la posture et les attitudes. Car la musique est belle à entendre mais doit aussi être belle à voir. Et tes gestes véhiculent ton émotion jusqu'à l'instrument. Ce n'est pas une relation à sens unique, tu réponds à ton piano par tes gestes. La magie prendra lorsque tu seras connecté à l'instrument.

Eren regarda Levi un peu surpris.

_Et si la magie elle arrive jamais ?

_Et bien... peut-être que le piano n'est pas pour toi... mais avant de savoir il faut essayer.

_Et si c'était le cas ? Je veux vraiment apprendre le piano !

_Si tes motivations sont fortes et passionnées en toi, tu y arriveras plus vite que tu ne le penses...

Eren le regarda attentivement, il avait envie de croire en les paroles de Levi et il allait tout faire pour y arriver. Il suivit les directives de Levi et adopta une pose droite mais souple. Il se crispa légèrement lorsque Levi lui saisit la main pour regarder ses doigts.

_Eren ? Tu sais que quand on joue du piano on doit avoir les ongles bien coupés...

_Ha ... oui désolé... je les recouperais pour la prochaine fois...

Eren esquissa un sourire avant de défaire sa main de celle d Levi sous son regard un peu intrigué par l'ongle de l'auriculaire de celui-ci, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait jusque-là échappé.

_Pourquoi tu portes de vernis noir à l'auriculaire ?

Eren baissa le regard et mordit sa lèvre.

_C'est … une sorte de promesse que j'aie faite à quelqu'un...

Levi était intrigué et voulait en savoir plus... mais à la vue de la réaction d'Eren il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

_Je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'en parler.  
_En fait, c'est... une jeune fille qui était avec moi dans le service C... celui des cancéreux quoi... et... elle y est toujours... je lui ai promis de mettre du vernis sur mon auriculaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte … et en retour elle le fait pour moi.  
Levi resta un peu interloqué par cette déclaration.  
_Oh je vois... quelque chose comme ... un genre d'encouragement ... je trouve ça plutôt cool … et le vernis te va bien au doigt, elle ne s'est pas trompé !  
Eren ne pût retenir un petit rire, il n'avait jamais vraiment rigolé à ses choses là, mais il lui semblait que quand c'était à Levi qu'il en parlait... il ne savait pas … c'était instantané... il était une personne franche, ça il le savait bien ! Il ne prenait pas de précautions en parlant et c'est ça qui rendait ses paroles magiques à ses yeux, Levi le comprenait.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus à bavarder de tout et de rien... quand la sonnerie ramena Eren à son bon souvenir, eh oui, il était ici avant tout pour les cours. Levi souffla et referma le couvercle du piano alors qu'Eren s'était précipité sur son sac pour ne pas être en retard et se manger un savon par Levi en rentrant.

_Eren !

_Quoi ? Je vais être en retard ?!

_Dés que tu finis les cours, viens dans mon bureau on rentre ensemble !

_Q-quoi ? Mais je peux pas moi ce soir !

Levi leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvaiy bien avoir à faire de mieux à son âge de plus important que se consacrer à ce qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

_Tu as quelques chose de prévu ?

Eren roula des yeux en sortant de la salle en courant.

_Je travail ce soir !

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il avait totalement oublié que le gamin travaillait dans le café de l'un de ses amis. Il prit lui aussi son sac et retourna à son bureau pour la longue journée de boulot qui l'attendait. De son côté, Eren n'avait pas été épargné par les questions de ses amis concernant sa mine affreuse et son épaule. Eren avait donné pour seule explication avoir fait une chute par imprudence. Il eut du mal à tenir la journée de cours, ne cessant de se distraire et ne pouvant suivre plus d'une heure de cours. La journée lui parut durer une éternité et quand enfin la sonnerie de fin de journée sonna, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir travailler seulement avec sa main droite... mais peu importe, même s'il ne pouvait travailler il devait au moins passer annoncer son absence jusqu'à son rétablissement. Il sortit de la salle le premier comme d'habitude et prit la direction de la station de métro pour se rendre à « l'Antique » un café assez populaire touchant une clientèle vaste, un petit café dans un quartier tranquille et reposant que tenait l'un de ses amis, Bertholdt. Il arriva après dix petites minutes de marche durant lesquelles il n'avait bien sûr pas omis de mettre sa musique à fond dans ses écouteurs pour s'isoler du tumulte qui l'entourait. Il ne trouva pas de place pour s'asseoir à la station qui était quelque peu bondé de monde à l'horaire de la débauche pour tous. Il resta debout dans la masse, attendant la ligne de métro n°6 qui ne tarderait sûrement plus à arriver et qui serait comme d'habitude pleine à craquer. Le bruit sourd d'un rail se fit entendre dans le tunnel de la station et la foule s'agita à ce son familier et assourdissant. Eren fit de même et se prépara à monter dans la rame du métro, il laissa passer la vague de foule quand il se retourna, poussé par une personne, semblant entendre son nom au loin. Eren se figea dans la foule au moment où il aperçut Levi dévaler les escaliers, courant à en perdre haleine dans la foule pour monter lui aussi dans la rame du métro bondé dans laquelle Eren venait d'être poussé, le système de départ se fit entendre et Eren crut voir la scène au ralentit lorsque Levi lui sauta dans les bras in extremis à la fermeture des portes suivies du départ de la rame. Le métro étant bondé et Levi encore haletant de sa course se retrouvait à moitié coincé entre la foule et la paroi vitrée de la porte. Il avait une sainte horreur de ses genres d'endroits porteurs de millier de germes et la moindre chose qu'il touchait ou le moindre contacte lui avalait une grimace de dégoût et d'inconfort qu'Eren vit en se mordant les lèvres. Il se mit en travers de la foule et plaqua un peu plus Levi contre la porte, posant son bras libre contre la porte, évitant le contact des autres passagers avec son éducateur qui avait le teint pâle et visiblement plus que paniqué par la situation, regardant tout autour de lui

_On peut savoir ce que vous foutez là, bordel ?

L'interpellé regarda Eren, retenant un moue de dégoût de sa situation, quelque peu rassuré de ne pas être totalement seul dans cette situation .

_Je t'accompagne..

Eren le regarda tout en veillant à laisser un certain espace entre lui et Levi malgré la foule qui le poussait contre la porte.

_Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il vous à pris bon sang ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ni de qui que se soit je vais au travail !

Levi semblait toujours aussi dégoûté et angoissé quant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait d'autant plus qu'il ignorait dans combien de temps il allait enfin pouvoir descendre quand la rame ralentit soudainement. Eren regarda Levi qui semblait complètement perdu, il l'enlaça de son bras valide et le poussa hors du passage de la porte alors que le train venait de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fasse engloutir par la foule. Levi ne put même pas réagir, se sentent vraiment heureux d'avoir Eren avec lui sur le moment, il ferma les yeux et resta contre Eren jusqu'à ce que celui-ci défasse son bras de son dos pour le regarder.

_Vous n'avez jamais pris le métro où je rêve ?

Levi fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs

_Dis- mot plutôt quand est-ce qu'on va sortir de cette merde !

Eren souffla une nouvelle fois regardant le panneau à l'intérieur de la rame qui affichait son arrêt à la prochaine descente.

_C'est le prochain.

Levi acquiesça et resta le plus possible collé à Eren qui le séparait de cette foule intenable. Celui-ci se saisit fermement de sa main au moment de la sortie, le tenant le plus près possible, il le tira à la sortie dans la foule redoutant, qu'il ne puisse même pas sortir. Levi était enfin sorti de ce cauchemar, il était haletant, regardant tout autour de lui fronçant les sourcils, voyant le monde autour de lui d'une teinte troublée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait parfaitement distinguer c'était la main d'Eren qui serrait fort la sienne et qui l'entraînait vers la sortie au pas de course. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il arriva enfin à la surface, soulagé de se retrouver enfin à l'air libre alors qu'Eren relâchait sa main un peu inquiet par l'état du plus âgé qui avait viré au blanc et qui était chancelant.

_Levi ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Eren grimaça quand il dut retenir Levi qui visiblement était au bord du malaise. Il le retenu comme il le put et l'assit sur le banc à côté d'eux, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, se permettant de fouiller dans son sac avec espoir d'y trouver de l'eau ou quelque chose, il trouva une bouteille qu'il ouvrit et qu'il tendit à son éducateur.

_ Eh... buvez ça, ça devrait aller mieux... ?

Levi grimaça une nouvelle fois, buvant une gorgée d'eau tout en regardant Eren.

_On peut savoir ce que vous venez de me faire ?

_ Je supporte pas la foule... ou les espaces publics... surtout ce genre d'espace où les gens se transmettent des germes... c'est ... répugnant.

_ Mais dans ce cas-là on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez pris le métro ? Vous êtes un abruti ou bien ?

Levi regarda Eren avec un regard mortel.

_On peut savoir qui est-ce que tu insultes d'abruti ? Je n'ai pas réfléchi, ok ? Je t'ai vu et je t'ai couru après !

_Mais pourquoi vous m'avez couru après ?!

_Je voulais venir voir où est-ce que tu travaillais !

Eren souffla longuement une nouvelle fois et se mit en route pour ne pas être en retard, Levi le suivi sans un bruit, époussetant ses vêtements avec une moue de dégoût.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la devanture crème du café où travaillait Eren, l'ambiance à l'intérieur semblait studieuse et une douce odeur de café telle que Levi l'aimait émanait de la porte d'entrée au gré des entrées et des sorties de la clientèle. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant la devanture et Eren entraîna Levi vers à porte de derrière. Il fit comme chez lui et entra avec son éducateur.

_Salut ... !

Un très grand brun à la voix timide se retourna :

_Eren ! Ça faisait un moment ! J'espère que tu viens pour bosser sinon tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te garder même si je le voudrais...

Eren hocha de la tête .

_Je sais, je suis désolé je ferais de mon mieux, Berthold...

Celui-ci souffla tout en souriant. Mais quand Eren se découvrit de son manteau et qu'il laissa apparaître son épaule, le sourire disparut.

_Eren... ?

Il le regarda et voulut répondre quand Levi s'en chargea.

_Désolé, il a eu un petit accident, je suis là pour le remplacer. Je sais faire le café correctement …

Berthold fit la même tête qu'Eren, ils étaient tous les deux restés sans mots devant la proposition de l'éducateur qui avait sorti ça d'un naturel troublant. Berthold regarda Eren, cherchant un signe d'approbation, mais celui-ci fixait Levi comme s'il allait le tuer et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il réalisait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer son travail aussi bien que d'habitude, mais il aurait tout de même pu travailler... Mais sur le moment, le fait que Levi se propose pour travailler à sa place pourrait lui sauver son travail... il finit par souffler et acquiescer au grand brun qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer alors que Levi enlevait ses affaires pour les poser au bras d'un Eren assez décontenancé. Celui-ci remonta ses manches et enfila l'uniforme prévu de base pour Eren, et à la vue de Levi dans son uniforme, Eren ne put retourner un léger sourire, étonnamment l'uniforme n'était pas aussi grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait... il faut dire que sous sa veste il avait une carrure assez musclée, et qu'Eren était plutôt du type grand avec des muscles fins. L'uniforme marron et beige du café ne lui allait pas mal du tout !

Berthold ne perdit pas de temps et lui expliqua sa fonction qui pour seulement un remplacement d'Eren serait de prendre les commandes derrière le comptoir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tout enregistrer et se mit rapidement au travail. Eren alla donc se poser au comptoir où heureusement pour Levi, peu de gens étaient présents. Celui-ci s'occupa du peu de personnes assises ici alors qu'Eren était assis au bout en train de l'observer, ce que celui ne manqua pas de remarquer et se mit à le fixer en souriant comme Eren ne l'avait jamais vu faire :

_Bonjours monsieur, je peux vous offrir un café ?

Eren resta choqué devant la demande de Levi et faillit exploser de rire. Mais devant l'air qui était resté le même de son serveur improvisé, il décida de sourire et de rentrer dans le jeu.

_Un café latté s'il vous plaît !

Levi s'exécuta étonnamment docilement pour quelqu'un qui d'habitude ne peut pas tolérer de servir les gens. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques petites minutes et tendit la grande tasse à Eren.

_Et voilà !

_Merci beaucoup ! Celui-ci sourit tout en prenant la tasse. Il en prit une première gorgée et le liquide chaud le réchauffa un peu, il doit le reconnaître, Levi était doué pour le café ! Il souriait en buvant quand il remarqua que Levi l'observait encore et toujours.

_Alors ?

Eren le regarda et sourit.

_Il est parfait ! Vous êtes vraiment doué pour ça !

Levi roula légèrement les yeux.

_Allez, tu ferais mieux de faire tes cours pour demain pendant que tu es là à ne rien faire... ça t'avancera le temps que je fasse ton boulot.

Eren souffla gentiment mais ne broncha pas et sortit un cahier pour réviser partiellement pendant que Levi s'occupait des derniers clients encore présents. La soirée passa assez lentement mais Eren ne trouva pas le temps long, tout s'était bien passé et à la fin du service, Levi partit se rhabiller sous les compliments de Berthold qui le remercia une énième fois pour avoir remplacé Eren. Ils prirent tous deux leurs affaires et finirent par quitter le café sous les coups de 22 h. La nuit était déjà tombée et celle des éclairages de la ville perçait la nuit. Une fine pluie s'était mise à tomber et l'air était devenu plus froid, Eren en retint un frisson. Levi sortit un petit parapluie noir de son sac et l'ouvrit pour leur permettre de rester au sec le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la station de métro. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre pour être sous le parapluie. Eren marcha en direction du métro, suivi par Levi qui tenait le parapluie avec beaucoup de présence malgré le fait qu'il devait légèrement tendre le bras dû à la petite différence de taille. Quand ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la station, Eren se demandaient si Levi allait survivre à un autre voyage. Mais vu l'horaire, il n'y aurait pas grand monde...

Levi rangea son parapluie dans la housse prévue à cet effet pour ne pas mouiller le contenu de son sac et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir arriver la rame de métro du retour. Eren regarda Levi qui gardait une expression neutre, mais il se doutait qu'à l'intérieur il était en panique. L'adolescent le fit s'asseoir sur la banquette et se plaça debout devant lui, évitant trop de passages ou qu'on lui marche sur les pieds par inadvertance. Ils descendirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le voyage s'étant bien passé et Levi étant resté parfaitement calme même si arrivé au domicile des deux blonds il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de se mettre sous la douche pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Eren ne puisse enfin y avoir accès. Ni Erwin ni Mike n'étaient là.

Eren et Levi prirent un repas en tête à tête animé par la conversation autour de Levi et de son expérience en tant que serveur. À la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent dans le salon et regardèrent la télévision une bonne partit de la nuit. Erwin avait fini par rentrer aux alentours de 2 heures du matin, lorsque Eren avait fini par céder au sommeil, s'étant laissé tomber sur les genoux de Levi qui s'était retrouvé coincer là, n'osant pas troubler son sommeil. Il finit par se résigner et essaya de dormir ici.


	9. Chapitre 9: Sick Night

Heyyyyyy me revoilà enfin ! Oui ça m'a pris je sais pas combien de semaines pour se p**** de chapitre et pourtant c'était pas l'inspi qui me manquait mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen blanc et je voulais pas que mon humeur constamment au plus bas n'influence mon chapitre ! Maiiiss j'ai fini par trouver une petite soirée pour pouvoir finir ce chapitre ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre autant de nouveau ! Bon aller, bonne lectuuurreee !"^"

 **Boadicee:** merci merci !"^"

 **Emylou:** ouiiiiiii c'est bel et bien un clin d'œil à tokyo ghoul !*-* hehe mercii !

 **Erizu-sama:** hihi oui woh ça me suffit tout à fait ! Et voila enfin la suite désolée de t'avoir autant faite attendre !

 **BLBL:** merciiiii !

 **Audrey takarai:** ENFIN LA SUITE !

 **Leyana:** oui je sais, petit côté sadique, pauvre Levi !

 **Sana ackerman uchiwa : **vuiii me revoilà donc !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Sick Night**

La nuit fut longue et douloureuse lorsque Eren se releva... Il s'était levé d'une humeur déprimée... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais certains jours, la vie lui semblait être une souffrance. Levi le sentit mais n'osa pas en parler. Eren ne lâcha pas un mot à personne. Il resta sous la douche pendant plus d'une trentaine de minutes, l'eau ne cessant de couler. Levi finit par entrer dans la salle de bain, se demandant si le gamin avait l'intention de vider les réserves d'eau du quartier :

_Eren, tu compt-

Il arrêta net de parler lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage d'Eren, celui-ci le regarda la tête inclinée sous l'eau qui ne cessait de couler du pommeau de douche. Levi ne pouvait distinguer si Eren pleurait de par l'eau sur son visage... mais l'expression présente sur celui-ci...y en avait-il seulement une ? Le petit brun finit par se retirer de la salle de bain sans un mot, perplexe quant à l'état d'Eren depuis son lever. Malgré son expérience auprès des jeunes, Levi ne savait comment réagir à ce cas de figure... Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand le bruit de l'eau se tut, laissant un lourd silence peser dans le foyer encore endormi. Eren sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés, n'ayant pas pris la peine de les sécher. Levi souffla en voyant que ses cheveux mouillés avaient commencé à tremper de l'eau de sa veste.

_Eren... t'es plus un gamin... tu sais très bien qu'on se sèche les cheveux avant de sortir !

Mais Levi ne reçut encore une fois aucune réponse. Le plus jeune ne le regarda même pas et s'assit sur la petite marche du genkan pour pouvoir mettre ses chaussures. Seul le grincement de la porte se fit entendre à leur départ.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot à l'arrivée au lycée. Mais Levi avait vu une lueur imperceptible dans les yeux d'Eren quand il passa la porte du lycée... Il ne la décryptait pas facilement mais il lui semblait qu'il avait vu la rage s'animer sur son visage une fraction de seconde. La question le tarauda toute la journée jusqu'à ce que la fin de sa journée n'arrive. Il alla sur le parking où il avait convenu rendez-vous avec Eren. Et comme il le pressentait, personne n'était là, le bruit de la pierre frappée de rage par Levi se fit entendre dans un bruit aigu lorsqu'elle vînt heurter le barreau de la grille du parking.

_Et merde putain ! Eren tu fais chier !

Levi prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme et décida de sortir son téléphone portable pour l'appeler, n'espérant pas vraiment de réponse. Il attendit le dernier bip et la voix synthétique de la messagerie se fit entendre. Il faillit détruire le téléphone sur le coup.

Du côté d'Eren :

Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'assister à son dernier cours de la journée et s'était précipité aux vestiaires près de la piste de course du club. Avec cet incident, on l'avait suspendu d'entraînement pour une semaine au minimum. Mais les régionaux étaient dans un mois et hors de question pour lui de ne pas s'entraîner. Il enfila une tenue de sport et avait mis à fond sa musique. Son iPod accroché au bras et le chronomètre à la main, il commença par un échauffement précautionneux. Il aimait pousser un peu les limites de son corps, mais n'était pas inconscient de ses limites. Il jugea l'entraînement suffisant lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune tension et empoigna fermement son chronomètre alors qu'il était en position pour le départ. Il veilla à la bonne position de son corps pour un départ optimal et déclencha le chronomètre lorsqu'il partit en trombe, la terre rouge de la piste formant un nuage ocre derrière ses pas . Il était concentré, déterminé et ne fixait que son objectif : La ligne d'arrivée. Il arrêta le chronomètre avec une précision déconcertante lorsqu'il passa la ligne d'arrivée. Il était légèrement essoufflé et pris le temps de rependre son souffle avant de regarder son temps. Il fit quelques étirements avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue de son temps qu'il jugeait bien insuffisant. Il trottina de nouveau jusqu'au départ et se concentra, il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de se mettre en position de nouveau pour le départ. Il se surpassait à chaque tour et les temps se réduisaient au fil du temps qui passait. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'Eren courait. Il sentait la fatigue s'appuyer au fur et à mesure que le jour baissait et que la fine pluie se remit à tomber. Il l'ignora et se remit à courir malgré sa respiration plus lourde dû à l'air humide.

Levi appela au moins une dizaine de fois. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait... Et sa patience concernant le gamin avait des limites. Il alla au-devant du lycée où se trouvaient encore quelques élèves, ils flippèrent tous en le voyant arriver.

_Vous n'auriez pas vu Eren Yaeger ?

Les adolescents se regardèrent tous, perplexes, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils devaient répondre ou non, mais connaissant bien la personne en face d'eux ils prirent le parti de répondre et de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la colère du grand Mr Ackerman.

_Allez chercher sur la piste de course... mais on est sûr de rien..

Levi remercia d'un signe de la main et se mit à courir sous la fine pluie jusqu'à la piste quand même inquiet. Lorsqu'il arriva il vit une silhouette qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'un idiot comme lui pour faire ce genre de truc. Eren ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il prit le virage et que Levi se retrouva au milieu de la ligne, son regard tourné vers la ligne d'arrivée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du plus vieux et il se stoppa lentement, s'arrêtant à une certaine distance de « sécurité » de celui-ci. Il retira doucement ses écouteurs de ses oreilles tout en le regardant, se doutant à la tête du plus vieux qu'il allait passer un sale moment. Il s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflé, mais Levi restait silencieux et Eren se demandait vraiment si ce silence n'était pas plus inquiétant. Les cheveux du brun avaient fini par être aussi trempés que ceux d'Eren, ses fines mèches corbeau ruisselaient d'une délicate et fine pluie le long de ses joues, ils se regardèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde et Levi semblait attendre des explications de la part d'Eren. Celui-ci le sentit et resta à la même distance pour s'adresser à lui.

_ Vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous ?

Levi fronça une fois de plus ses fins sourcils noirs.

_Tu as cru que j'allais partir sans toi abruti ? Tu sais très bien ce qui était convenu ! Tu fais quoi ici abruti ?

Eren fronça à son tour les sourcils tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers les vestiaires où il avait laissé son sac et ses affaires.

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je m'entraînais.

Levi le suivit tout en continuant le dialogue tendu entre les deux.

_Et ton téléphone il te sert à quoi ? Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois !

Levi se mit à l'abri sous l'avancée qui abritait l'entrée des vestiaires, alors qu'Eren prit ses affaires et son téléphone pour y voir bel et bien que Levi l'avait appelé plus d'une dizaine de fois avant de ressortir en regardant Levi.

_Je suis pas comme les autres débiles, moi je suis pas collé à mon téléphone en permanence. J 'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me harcèle.

Levi fronça un peu plus ses sourcils, fixant Eren droit dans les yeux.

_Eren. J'étais inquiet ! Tu comprends ça ?! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Eren leva un sourcil un peu étonné par les motifs de Levi, il s'attendait plus à un truc du genre : tu me fais perdre mon temps, je suis trempé par ta faute et blablabla...

_Et alors … vous n'êtes pas mon père ni mon frère ni mon tuteur ni rien du tout à ce que je sache.

Levi ne bougea pas, bloquant le passage à Eren et fixait cette fois les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écoulaient du nez d'Eren . Celui-ci le sentit et s'empressa d'essuyer le sang avec sa manche et de prendre la fuite dans la direction opposée. Levi resta un peu sous le choc et décida de ne pas le suivre, il reprit la direction du parking en marchant lentement, il repensait aux paroles du gamin, il ne se l'avouait pas mais des mots aussi durs prononcés dans la bouche du gamin l'avaient atteint plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû. Il finit par rentrer dans son véhicule, mouillant le siège de cuir. Il alluma le chauffage alors qu'il commençait déjà à éternuer. Il frictionna ses mains et fronça les sourcils, heurtant le volant de rage :

_Et merde ! Putain.. quel abruti...

Il resta quelques longues minutes la tête posée sur le volant, réfléchissant vaguement dans le vide à ce qu'il devrait faire. Devait-il le se lancer à la poursuite du gamin ? Simplement le laisser partir ? La question torturait son esprit déjà bien trop fatigué. Il était quelque peu perplexe quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter avec le gamin. Il faut dire qu'en l'espace d'une semaine le bouleversement aussi bien moral que physique avait été grand.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes que Levi était resté dans cette position. Il finit par s'enfoncer dans le siège et décida de passer au café dans l'espoir de l'y trouver. Avec un peu de chance, cet abruti était parti travailler, se dit Levi. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et partit en direction du café fréquenté la veille. Il se gara dans une rue non loin de là et entra en toute discrétion. Il scruta les alentours, le café n'était pas plein mais quelques clients suffisaient à embrumer la petite salle cosy d'un léger brouhaha de discussion intime dans un lieu propice aux confessions.

Levi sortit son journal pour se dissimuler du mieux qu'il ne pouvait quand un serveur arriva à sa table.

_Je peux vous servir ?

La voix était assez ferme mais renfermait un timbre doux. Levi reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille, c'était celle d'Eren, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il resta tête baissée dans son journal Eren ne l'ayait visiblement pas encore reconnu. Il prit une voix légèrement cassée après avoir toussé sans comédie.

_Un café noir s'il vous plaît.

Eren sembla tiquer quelques secondes, mais finit par s'incliner et repartit en direction du petit bar où se trouvaient les machines à café. Il exécuta la commande sous un regard dissimulé de Levi. Il ne fallut à l'adolescent que quelques minutes pour apporter le café noir commandé à son client. Il déposa la tasse de porcelaine blanche et sa coupelle sur la table non sans regarder avec insistance ce client resté camouflé dans le col de son manteau noir trempé par la pluie qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer, derrière son journal, semblant profondément plongé dans cette lecture. Eren se permit :

_Vous devriez retirer votre veste, monsieur... Elle est trempée, vous aller être malade...

Eren sentait bien quelque chose de suspicieux chez ce client qui dégageait quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà.

Levi releva la tête en baissant le journal.

_À qui donc la faute ? Si je peux me permettre, vous avez vous aussi l'air d'avoir pris la pluie, vos cheveux sont encore un peu mouillés.

Eren souffla longuement et légèrement trop fort à la vue de Levi qu'il ne pressentait que trop. Il baissa légèrement la tête et chuchota avec rigueur mais discrétion à son client mystère :

_On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Levi l'observa quelques secondes et retira son manteau.

_Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que tous les autres clients qui franchissent cette porte. Pour boire un bon café après une grosse journée de travail.

Eren fronça les sourcils et voulut répliquer quand Berthold, ayant lui aussi reconnut Levi, se dirigea vers eux .

_Monsieur Ackerman ! Ravi de vous revoir cette fois-ci en tant que client ! Et encore merci pour hier ! Eren m'a dit qu'il était prêt à reprendre le travail !

Celui-ci profita du moment pour s'éclipser et aller servir les autres clients. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager intérieurement en voyant les heures défiler et Levi qui restait assis à sa table à boire son café tout en le regardant.

Les clients sortaient peu à peu des lieux au fil de la descente du soleil hivernal en ce début de mois de novembre. Mais Levi restait à sa place sans bouger d'un cil ce qui exaspérait Eren qui allait faire la fermeture. Il retourna voir Levi et avec la voix la plus aimable qu'il ne put lui donner, le pria de sortir :

_ Je m'excuse mais nous allons faire la fermeture... Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir de nouveau...

_Ou jamais, ajouta-il a voix basse.

Levi ne put retenir un petit rire et regarda Berthold.

_C'est moi qui le ramène, ça vous dérangerait que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ?

Berthold secoua la tête en souriant sous le regard meurtrier d'Eren qui semblait crier « NON » . Il nettoya les tables tout en s'adressant à Levi.

_Écoutez, monsieur Ackerman, rentrez chez vous ! Je rentre chez moi. En métro.

Levi leva un sourcil mais ne perdit pas son timbre calme malgré un éternuement.

_Je te ramène chez toi, ça t'évitera de te tremper la courge en sortant.

Eren regarda Levi de haut en bas en levant un sourcil alors que Levi semblait déjà avoir le rose aux joues d'une petite fièvre.

_C'est plutôt vous qui avait l'air d'être malade.

Eren finit les table et ne termina pas celle de Levi qui éternua en pestant.

_La ferme ! À qui la faute si j'ai pris la pluie et que je suis tombé malade, hein ?!

Eren ne pût retenir un petit rire à son tour et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique pour se changer et reprendre ses affaires. Il revint vers Levi qui l'attendait à la porte et qui toussait légèrement.

_Ma parole il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup pour être malade !

Levi lança un regard noir à Eren et ouvrit la porte du café en sortant les clés de sa voiture.

_Je suis garé dans la rue d'en face...

Eren sortit après Levi et le suivi tout en lui subtilisant les clés des mains, surprenant Levi qui écarquilla un peu les yeux avant d'essayer de les lui reprendre des mains.

_Espèce d'avorton à quoi tu joues ! Rends-moi mes clés abrutit !

Eren se mit à rigoler de nouveau en le regardant tout en prenant soin d'éviter les habiles mains de Levi qui cherchait les clés.

_Vous êtes malade et vue la roseur de vos joues vous avez de la fièvre ! À moins que …

Eren ne put retenir un petit sourire

_... Je ne vous fasse de l'effet ?

Levi tourna au rouge, bien trop surpris par la remarque d'Eren.

_Q-quoi ? Mais la ferme ! Jamais de la vie ! Rends-moi mes clés enfoiré !

Eren rigola et alla à la voiture.

_Allons allons ! Pas d'imprudence ! J'ai le permis vous savez.. et ça serait la première fois que je conduirais un 4x4 ! J'en ai toujours rêvé !

Levi écarquilla encore plus les yeux et se mit en travers de son chemin pour l'empêcher de monter à l'avant.

_Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'interdis ! Ne fais pas l'enfant et rends-moi mes clefs maintenant !

Eren, qui continuait de rigoler doucement prit soudainement Levi sur son épaule qui se débattait tout en criant :

_ EREN ! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

Celui-ci fit doucement le tour de la voiture quand la douleur de son autre épaule le rappela à son bon souvenir et qu'il grimaça tout en lâchant Levi qui souffla d'exaspération.

_Abruti ! Tu croyais quoi ?

Eren souffla lui aussi avant de profiter que Levi ait baissé sa garde pour pouvoir se glisser à l'avant et se mettre au volant. Le petit brun finit par capter après avoir crié pendent une bonne dizaine de minutes et avoir été observé par tous les passants. Il finit par s'asseoir du côté passager en tirant une mine de déterré, il avait froid, il était définitivement malade et il avait de la fièvre au point qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : pouvoir rentrer pour se mettre au chaud. Mais Eren en avait décidément décidé autrement et il avait déjà pris la route avec un Levi tendu à ses côtés. Il avait tellement peur que ce gamin maladroit n'ait un accident qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre coup de frein ou au moindre virage alors qu'Eren avait l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse, et il faut dire qu'il ne conduisait pas si mal. Mais Levi ne reconnut pas la route et cru qu'Eren s'était perdu.

_Tu as déjà oublié le chemin ou quoi ?

Eren le regarda du coin de l'œil.

_Bah non pourquoi ?

_On peut savoir où tu vas ?

_Bah je rentre chez moi !

Levi s'enfonça dans le siège en fermant les yeux, il n'avait même plus la force d'engager un débat et décida de laisser passer et de faire comme s'il ne l'entendait pas pour ce soir . De toute manière, il n'était lui-même plus en état de rentrer seul chez lui.

Eren retenu un petit rire en regardant Levi alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à son domicile. Il se dépêcha de sortir et d'ouvrir la porte pour son passager qui sortit du véhicule en regardant la maison visitée précédemment alors qu'Eren prenait leurs affaires et cherchait ses clefs dans son sac qui était, il doit se l'avouer, un vrai foutoir. Il fini par les trouver et ouvrit le portillon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivi par Levi qui n'en pouvait plus de ce gamin. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Eren et se débarrassèrent tous les deux de leurs chaussures et de leurs vestes. Levi ne prit même pas le temps de rentrer qu'il s'effondra sur la marche de l'entrée, il avait les joues rosées de la forte fièvre qui l'avait pris. Eren posa une main délicate sur son front et le prit sous son bras pour l'aider à aller s'asseoir au petit salon et l'installer sous la couverture du kotetsu. Étonnamment, Levi se laissa faire sans aucune remarque ni ronchonnement, il se blottit sous la couverture du kotetsu et regarda Eren qui lui remplissait un verre d'eau.

_Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un medoc contre la fièvre.

Levi acquiesça et regarda Eren s'éloigner. Il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour l'entendre dévaler à nouveau les escaliers et lui tendre une boîte de médicaments qu'il inspecta méticuleusement et dont il lut la notice avec attention. Après avoir pris toutes les précautions et après avoir regardé la posologie, il prit les deux cachets qu'Eren lui avait recommandés.

_Tu devrais manger en même temps, je vais préparer un truc, ça sera pas long !

_J'ai pas vraiment faim, là, Eren...

Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne l'écouta pas et se leva avec joie pour aller dans la cuisine, il eut l'attention d'allumer la télévision pour Levi en prenant soin de ne pas mettre le son trop fort. Il ouvrit son frigo et regarda ce qu'il pouvait préparer. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand-chose … il finit par ouvrir son placard et trouver de la soupe de légumes toute prête. Il savait que ce genre de nourriture ne plairait sûrement pas à Levi et il prit soin de retravailler la soupe en rajoutant des condiments et de la crème pour rendre la soupe plus onctueuse ! Eh oui, Eren savait plutôt pas mal cuisiner ! Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour revenir auprès de Levi avec le bole de soupe et quelques morceaux de pain. Eren se mit lui aussi sous la couverture aux côtés de Levi pour pouvoir être en face de la télévision. Il servit son bol à Levi et observa sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air des plus enthousiastes comme à son habitude mais celui-ci se mit finalement à manger et fut surpris de voir que le goût n'était pas mal du tout.

_Tu cuisines bien …

Eren lui sourit avec plaisir .

_Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir !

Ils mangèrent tous deux lentement en appréciant le calme du quartier qu'habitait Eeren et regardèrent les informations à la télévision qui comme d'habitude n'apportaient que de mauvaises nouvelles. Eren, qui était concentré sur la télévision, n'avait pas remarqué que Levi était déjà à moitié en train de dormir, il s'était allongé sous la couverture du kotetsu et avait posé sa tête sur le coussin. Le médicament devait commencer à faire effet et dans les effets notoires figurait la somnolence. Eren retint un petit rire et débarrassa la table en silence pour ne pas le réveiller, il éteignit la télévision et retourna auprès de Levi, il hésita à le réveiller car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le porter jusqu'à l'étage. Il finit par se décider et le secoua gentiment pour lui épargner d'avoir à dormir là. Levi ouvrit des yeux fatigués et légèrement surpris.

_Levi … ça serait mieux que tu ailles dormir dans un lit...

Celui-ci le regarda et se leva doucement avec l'aide d'Eren, il avait la tête qui lui tournait et le moindre pas lui semblait être un effort insurmontable. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller se coucher, ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Après de longues minutes, Eren finit par réussir à faire monter Levi jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'assit sur le bord du lit et lui retira sa chemise avant de le mettre sous les couvertures. Il déposa un tissu humide sur le front de son éducateur qui avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée à la seconde où sa tête s'était posée sur l'oreiller. Eren regarda autour de lui et se demanda s'il allait dormir à côté de Levi ou s'il descendait pour aller dormir dans son inconfortable canapé... Il se mit en short et ne tarda pas à prendre la décision de se glisser aux côtés de Levi dans son lit qu'il aimait tant. Il resta sagement de son côté du lit alors que Levi semblait dormir profondément. La nuit fut pleine et Eren prit la température de Levi au matin et prit la décision de ne pas le réveiller à la vue de la légère température qu'il avait encore. Il s'octroya lui aussi un peu plus de repos car il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Levi dormit une bonne partie de la matinée tout comme Eren jusqu'à ce qu'un message sur le portable de l'adolescent ne les réveille tous les deux.


	10. Note de l'auteur

Hey! Encore une fois, je ne suis pas morte et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la fic non plus, je vais revenir dans pas trop longtemps, je sais pas vraiment encore quand, mais dès que je pourrais, le plus vite possible. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre pour la suite! J'essaie de reprendre tout ça au plus vite!

A bientôt!


	11. Note de l'auteure - 2

Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, je ne suis pas morte!

Je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir disparue pendant tout ce temps . Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ça, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour continuer la fiction! Par contre, je penses que je posterais sûrement des chapitres plus courts, pour pouvoir poster plus souvent et rester motivée!

Voilà voilà, désolée de vous faire attendre, et je répondrais aux reviews lors du prochain chapitre .


	12. note de l'auteur avant nouveau chapitre

Petit message !

Cela fait surement plus d'un an que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fiction ! Mais je ressens le besoin de la finir y étant très attacher ! Je m'excuse de mon absence durant cette année qui fut très dure pour moi ! J'espère que vous serrez toujours au rendez-vous pour lire ma fiction et que celle-ci vous plaira encore. Le seul problème étant que je n'ai plus vraiment de bêta readeuse celle-ci étant très occupée et je suis incapable de poster mes chapitres sans une vérification d'une personne assez infaillible niveau fautes en tous genres ne pouvant le faire moi-même, ayant de très grosse lacune dans ce domaine. Si relire mes fictions intéresse qelqu'un qu'elle ce manifeste ! Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aiderait beaucoup ! Si je ne trouve personne cela vous dérangerait-il que j'utilise un correcteur en ligne mais qui forcement laissera passer des fautes .

Merci à ceux qui verront ce message de me répondre et merci à ceux que continuent de lire cette fiction malgré mon absence impardonnable !


	13. Chapitre 10 : Babysitting

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci a tous de votre soutien et de votre aide ! Je remercie du fond du cœur les deux personnes m'ayant aidé à corriger et améliorer ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture a tous et à très vite je l'espère pour le chapitre 11.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Eren réveilla Levi de son profond sommeil. Celui-ci se mit alors à grogner tout en se tournant face au mur, en ignorant Eren qui faisait un boucan pas possible en cherchant des vêtements et son téléphone par la même occasion.

Il finit par enfiler un pantalon de sport et l'un de ses t-shirts préférés sous lequel il avait laissé son téléphone. Il consulta ses messages tout en sortant de sa chambre pour laisser son éducateur dormir en paix. Eren écarquilla les yeux en lisant le message qui venait d'Hannes. : Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait garder sa fille aujourd'hui ! Il était déjà bien en retard. Il dévala les escaliers et son regard se posa sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir, laissant entrevoir dans le cadre de la porte, Levi. Il avait une têteencore plus fatigué et blasé qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout en s'avançant jusqu'aux escaliers, son regard se planta dans celui d'Eren qui se trouvait en bas.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce matin ?  
Eren souffla à la vue de Levi.  
_Je dois garder Lessy aujourd'hui mais j'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis en retard !  
Levi descendit doucement l'escalier en sortant lentement des brumes du sommeil.  
_Eh Bah, t'attends quoi ?  
L'adolescent le regarda. , Son regard se porta ensuite sur le petit meuble où se trouvait les clés de la voiture de Levi.  
_Si je prends ta voiture... Je ne serai pas en retard... Le petit brun mal luné fronça les sourcils. , On aurait presque pu entendre un grognement sortir de sa gorge.  
_Ose toucher à ma voiture une nouvelle fois et je te roule dessus avec, gamin. , menaça-t-il.  
_Mais Levi ! Protesta l'autre homme. Si tu me la laisses, je serai largement à l'heure ! En plus il pleut ! Allez, je t'en priissss ! Eren afficha un visage angélique méconnu et tenta le tout pour le tout. Après tout, un visage d'ange comme le sien, qui pouvait y résister ?  
_Non. Non. Non. Et non. C'est MA voiture. Je conduis ma voiture. , s'entêta le plus petit des deux.  
_Mais Levi... je n'ai pas de voiture et t'es pas en état de conduire !

Levi le fixa en haussant un sourcil, tout en attrapant ses clés par sécurité. Après tout, Ce n'est pas comme si la veille, le jeunot la lui avait déjà dérobée!  
_Comment ça je ne suis pas en état de conduire ? Interrogea le brun. Tu vas voir qui n'est pas en état. Monte dans la voiture. : Je suis là dans cinq minutes, abruti.  
Eren souffla une nouvelle fois mais ne broncha pas. A vrai dire, c'était pour lui une meilleure solution que de devoir prendre le métro et se faire tremper par la pluie. Il obéit donc et alla dans la voiture. Aller dans la voiture ? Il aurait aimé ! Il courut jusqu'à la voiture, avant de se rendre compte en tirant sur la poignée, que celle-ci était fermée et que Levi l'avait dupé.C'était lui qui avait les clés. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit Levi, sous la pluie, au pied de la voiture , alors que ses cheveux ruisselaient de cette fine pluie qui avait recouvert la ville. Il patienta cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir arriver Levi dans son jean et, étonnamment, dans un t-shirt ne lui appartenant pas. Monsieur s'était permis de prendre l'un des t-shirts du placard d'Eren qui d'ailleurs, devait se l'avouer, lui allait à merveille et lui donnait un air jeune ! Oh non, pas qu'il était vieux (, seulement petit et grincheux) ! Celui-ci rejoignit le plus jeune avec sa veste sur la tête pour ne pas se mouiller. Il se mit à rire à la vue du pauvre Eren. Après un instant, il déverrouilla la voiture sous un regard des plus meurtriers, avant qu'il ne finisse par rentrer sans un mot.

-Alors gamin? On est mouillé? Taquina-t-il après quelques instants.  
Erenlui lança un regard tellement noir que le brun décida de rester silencieux.  
_Fais pas le fanfaron et vas au 10 rue Leonhard.  
Levi riait encore silencieusement tout en conduisant jusqu'à l'adresse donnée. I finit par sortir un masque de la boîte à gants. Il l'enfila habilement d'une seule main.  
_Je suis malade, je voudrais pas que tu le sois aussi... Justifia-t-il.  
Eren le regarda en hochant la tête et fixa un moment ses cernes creusées.  
_T'as l'air crevé Levi, ça va ?

Bien que celui-ci gardât le regard fixé sur la route, il se permit de jeter un furtif coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur afin de voir l'état de son visage qui avait l'air de tant inquiéter Eren. Après moins d'une seconde, il rétorqua.  
_Nan, c'est comme ça aussi d'habitude ! Je suis juste un peu malade, ça va passer.  
Le plus jeune soupira une énième fois et finit par laisser tomber. Puiq posa son regard sur la route pour apercevoir la maison d'Hannes.  
_ C'est ici, tu peux te garer devant ! T'es pas obligé de descendre, je prends juste la petite et on peut rentrer !

Levi observa la maison. Celle-ci était en effet assez grande, mais il ne sembla pas étonné pour autant. Il se décida alors à sortir de la voiture.  
_ Je vais aller me présenter ... c'est la moindre des politesses. Dit-il.

Eren haussa les épaules et descendit à son tour, faisant claquer la portière tandis que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Hannes se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il les regarda s'avancer, sa fille dans les bras. Un joli petit microbe aux cheveux blonds dorés ! Elle fit coucou à Eren de la main, celui-ci les rejoignant. Ils se firent la bise et Eren fut le premier à parler.

_ Désolé pour le retard … j'avais oublié. Expliqua-t-il en s'excusant. Il regarda alors son éducateur et le présenta. Et voici Levi … il me donne des cours de piano et travaille dans mon lycée…  
Le susnommé hocha la tête et offrit une poignée de main à Hannes.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrer! Dit Hannes en souriant et hochant la tête avant de les laisser entrer.  
_ Ravi également ! Désolé de vous précipiter mais je dois partir au travail. Eren je te la confie…! On se revoie vite, d'accord ? Le grand blond sourit et prit son sac avant de partir un peu précipitamment, mettant la petite dans les bras d'Eren qui le regarda s'éloigner. Levi, qui l'observa aussi se tourna de nouveau vers Eren. Celui-ci détailla le brun, puis la petite fille à qui il fit un bisou tendre sur la joue. _Il a l'air doué et attentionné avec les enfants_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Levi, qui, au contraire, n'avait pas pour habitude de s'approcher des enfants : il les considérait littéralement comme des bombes à retardement pouvant vous refourguer toutes sortes de saloperies ! Il soupira en pensent à la journée qu'il s'apprêtait à passer et se demandait, une fois de plus, dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la petite fille exprima sa joie de revoir son babysitteur.

_Vuiiiii ! Eren revenu ! Elle se mit à remuer d'excitation dans les bras d'Eren, étant trop heureuse d'enfin revoir son grand frère. Néanmoins, cela ce ne fut pas sans arracher une grimace au jeune homme qui ressentit une douleur à l'épaule malmenée autant par le poids de la fillette que par son excitation. Il observa la petite fille en cachant cette douleur avant de se tourner vers Levi, une expression fourbe sur le visage.  
_Tiens, regarde ! C'est Levi ! Tu veux aller dans ses bras ? Grand frère Eren a « bobo » au bras...  
Levi écarquilla les yeux en faisant « non » de la tête. Lui, un enfant dans les bras ? Sa longévité était menacée...

_D'accord. Accepta-t-il tout de même, et de son propre chef, afin de venir en aide à Eren. Mais il allait sûrement le regretter.

La fillette jeta un regard au brun et se blottit contre le torse d'Eren.

_Nah... le monsieur fait peur …  
Le jeune Jaeger ne put retenir un fou rire face à la réplique de sa petite sœur. Eh oui, malheureusement, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants après tout! Levi, quant à lui, fronça, comme à son habitude, légèrement les sourcils et soupira, essayant de se donner un air plus rassurant. Il se surprit en train de tendre les bras à l'enfant.  
_Moi ? Je fais peur ? Mais non… Il essaya de sourire afin de la rassurer mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire rire les deux autres. : Cela lui donnait un drôle de visage.  
_Arrête de sourire comme ça Levi, on dirait que tu es constipé ! S'exclama Eren qui se tordait de rire tout en lui tendant Lessy. Le fait de rire ne faisait en revanche qu'accentuer sa douleur.

Le plus âgé prit bien maladroitement la fillette dans ses bras. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un enfant dans les bras ! Il devait se l'admettre, cela lui faisait plutôt peur d'avoir cette responsabilité. Cette pensée n'échappa pas à Eren.  
_Détends-toi un peu Levi. Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal. Tiens, regarde. Prends-la comme ça. Le jeune homme prit le bras du plus vieux et vint le placer correctement sous les jambes de la petite fille pour qu'il la tienne fermement. Toute cette situation semblait d'ailleurs bien la faire rire ! Tout en s'amusant, elle vit le chat passer dans le couloir où ils étaient. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, elle se débattit et se pencha pour attraper le chat. Ceci valut à Levi une grosse frayeur, puisqu'il cramponna la fillette pour l'empêcher de tomber. Eren finit par la poser sur ses pieds avant de la voir courir de ses petites jambes pour attraper le félin. L'étudiant la regardait, un sourire à la fois triste et paisible aux lèvres, Presque mélancolique. Levi repensa alors à tout ce que lui avait raconté Eren et se doutait à quel point cela devait être dure pour lui. Levi le fixa un moment avant que celui-ci n'enlève enfin ses chaussures pour entrer. Il fit de même et suivit Eren en scrutant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui comme un enfant curieux. L'intérieur était simple mais le couple devait être aisé à en juger par la grandeur de la maison qu'il avait pu constater avant d'entrer. Finalement, Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le salon.

_Levi, tu préfères un thé ou un café ? Lui demanda Eren, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
_Un café ne serait pas de refus ! Souffla Levi tout en cherchant la fillette du regard pendant qu'Eren s'affairait en cuisine.  
_Lessy ? Tu veux du jus d'orange ? Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ?  
La blondinette déboulât de nulle part, passa devant Levi avant de se précipiter à la cuisine et de s'accrocher à la jambe d'Eren.  
_Vui jus d'orange ! Et gâteaux !

Le garçon sourit et assit la petite sur le comptoir avant de lui pincer le nez. Pas trop de gâteaux, petite chipie ! Levi observait la scène depuis le canapé ou il était installé. Eren semblait tellement heureux de s'occuper de sa sœur et celle-ci semblait beaucoup l'aimer. Un fin sourire traversa son visage avant qu'Eren ne revienne, un plateau en main sur lequel se trouvait un café bien noir ainsi qu'un café au lait pour Eren. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié le jus d'orange et les gâteaux demandés par la petite puce!

Cette dernière venait de grimper sur le canapé et s'était assise aux côtés de Levi qui lui donna le verre de jus d'orange. La fillette, très bien élevée, le remercia.

_Merchii ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre à boire rapidement et de pencher un peu trop son verre. Elle renversa du jus d'orange sur sa jolie robe et sur le pantalon de Levi. Surprit, il leva les sourcils avant qu'Eren ne réagisse et rattrape le verre de la fillette.  
_Non Lessy ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de boire doucement... regarde ce que tu as fait ! Eren souffla, comme à son habitude, et attrapa la petite blonde qui s'était mise à sangloter.  
_C-ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas Eren... Déclara Levi tout en cachant son profond dégoût en regardant la tache sur son pantalon.  
Eren souffla une nouvelle fois et saisit précipitamment un mouchoir dans sa poche afin d'essuyer le vêtement avec vigueur avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par la main de Levi, légèrement gêné.  
_Hmm... Eren... j-je vais le faire, ok ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et tourna violemment la tête, rouge pivoine. : Il venait de se rendre comptre que la tache ainsi que sa main s'étaient retrouvées bien trop près de l'intimité de son aîné. Il lâcha immédiatement le mouchoir et se leva tout aussi précipitamment!

_J-je, désolé ! Je vais aller la changer! Eren sortit rapidement de la pièce, la fillette agrippée à sa main, abasourdie par son comportement.  
Levi reprit lui aussi ses esprits et se permit d'aller à la cuisine pour se nettoyer encore un peu. Lui aussi était troublé par le jeune garçon, mais pour une raison différente. Il prit une grande inspiration, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il repensa au geste du plus jeune. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Eren entrer dans la pièce.  
_E-encore désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis débile !  
Levi sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Une certaine tension pouvait se faire sentir dans la pièce. Après un court instant, il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien ! O-on est deux hommes après tout, non... ?

Levi se surprit lui-même à prononcer ce genre de parole avant qu'Eren ne rigole, gêné.  
_Haha... tu as raison...  
Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avant que Lessy ne les interrompe. Ils passèrent tous deux la journée à jouer et s'amuser avec la petite. Ils avaient été tellement occupés que le temps s'était écoulé très rapidement pour les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, le retour d'Hannes les surprit.  
_Je suis rentré ! Merci pour tout Eren !  
L'interpellé se retourna vers son père adoptif en souriant légèrement.  
_De rien, Hannes.  
_Merci à vous également, monsieur Ackerman !  
_Ce n'est rien, le plaisir est pour moi. Ils se serrèrent la main alors que le plus jeune se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.  
_Vous ne partez pas déjà ? Restez un peu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir depuis un moment Eren ! Et j'aimerais faire connaissance avec ton nouvel ... ami je présume ?  
Eren fut surpris de l'appellation donnée et feint un sourire des plus faux.

_Désolé mais monsieur Ackerman a beaucoup de choses à faire et nous devons rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Eren à Levi tout en lui assenant un coup de coude discret, surprenant celui-ci qui décida tout de même de rentrer dans son jeu.  
_Oh... Euh... Oui, navré, une prochaine fois !  
Hannes les regarda d'un air suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Il leur fit signe de la main en voyant Eren rapidement pousser Levi hors de la maison. Son expression si joyeuse de la journée avait disparu pour laisser place à un Eren plus perplexe. Néanmoins Levi ne tenait pas à poser de questions et monta dans la voiture.  
_Attends Levi, je veux conduire. Dit-il d'une voix ferme et neutre, ne laissant pas le choix à Levi qui pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans la posture d'Eren. De toute façon, la journée l'avait affaibli et il n'avait plus la force de se battre avec l'adolescent pour ça. Il s'installa côté passager pendant qu'Eren démarrait sa voiture. Un silence régna dans la voiture et le plus âgé se demanda ce qui avait bien pu changer l'humeur d'Eren.

_Ça ne va pas ? Finit-il par demander au plus jeune qui ne quitta pas la route des yeux.  
_Si, tout va bien. Répondit Eren, le ton froid, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route qui défilait rapidement, trop rapidement.  
_Eren, ralentit bon sang !  
Celui-ci s'exécuta, un peu surpris et ne s'étant pas rendu compte de sa vitesse.  
_Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça te dérange si je vais m'entraîner un peu ? Je dois remonter mes temps et... Il posa un moment les mains serrées sur le volant. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. Levi haussa un sourcil et acquiesça.  
_ Moi aussi ça me fera le plus grand bien de courir. Eren tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder tout en prenant la route menant au stade.  
_Rentre chez toi Levi. Je veux juste aller au stade, je rentrerai en métro. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse que Levi avait du mal à décrypter mais qu'il décida d'ignorer .  
_Non ça me fera la plus grande bien à moi aussi. Et de toute façon, tu rentres chez moi après. Je te signale que tu dois apprendre le piano.

Eren souffla et finit par arriver devant la piste du stade. Après s'être garé, il sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte à Levi.  
_À l'âge que t'as et vu comment tu es malade, te plains pas si je te bats à plate couture !  
Levi sortit lui aussi en se retenant de rire.  
_Tu insinues quoi gamin ? Que je suis un vieux bon à rien ? Tu verras qui c'est qui va gagner. Tu vas morfler Jaeger...  
Eren se mit à rire et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.  
_C'est ce qu'on verra, Ackerman.  
Il ouvrit son casier personnel du stade, étant membre du club de course et en sortit ses affaires de sport. Il en donna également à Levi qui les attrapa, déterminé.  
_Ça risque d'être grand, désolé. Ajouta Eren, en se moquant de la petite taille de son aîné. Il retira son haut, laissant entrevoir un corps finement musclé encore couvert par les bandages sur ses cotes. Levi le fixa sans s'en rendre compte.  
_Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ou tu comptes te changer, le vieux ?  
Levi rit légèrement et se changea à son tour laissant apparaître une silhouette bien bâtit. Levi avait des muscles plus imposants que ceux d'Eren, malgré sa plus petite taille . Cette fois, si ce fut au tour Eren de perdre son regard sur le corps de Levi. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Putain, pour un vieux il est plutôt pas mal ». Levi sourit du coin de ses fines lèvres et regarda Eren.  
_Impressionné, gamin ? Tu remets en question tes paroles ?

Eren rit et acquiesça tout en sortant faire des étirements, toujours accompagné de Levi. Ils firent tous les deux quelques tours pour s'échauffer avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Placé sur la ligne de départ, Eren serrait comme à son habitude le chronomètre d'une main ferme et déterminée. Levi, quant à lui, scrutait la ligne d'arrivée, près au départ. Eren fit le décompte et les deux hommes partirent en une fraction de seconde. L'accélération de Levi impressionna l'adolescent qui se retrouva un mètre derrière. Mais cela ne fit que le booster, il donna tout ce qu'il avait et dépassa le brun au premier virage. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à sacrifier sa place de vainqueur. Malheureusement pour Levi, ce fut bien Eren qui creusa la distance et cria sa victoire, à bout de souffle.  
_Alors le vieux, hein ! Haleta-t-il.  
_Ouais, ouais. Fais le malin face à un homme malade ! Ajouta Levi en riant avant de donner un coup amical à Eren sur l'arrière de la tête. Bravo gamin, tu es sacrement bon. Quel temps ?

_Eren leva la main qui tenait le chronomètre et le résultat. Il n'en revenait pas, : il venait de battre son propre record ! Il sauta de joie et, dans sa joie débordante, enlaça Levi qui resta immobile et choqué.  
_Yes, putain ! Levi, j'ai pulvérisé mon record ! Je vais tous les niquer aux régionales ! Et je vais faire les nationales !  
Le brun finit doucement par se remettre du choc et enlacer Eren, ressentant la joie du gamin.  
_Y'a pas de doute, tu vas le faire ! Lui répond-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Les qualifications sont pour bientôt, il ne va pas falloir te relâcher !  
L'athlète acquiesça avec toujours autant de détermination. Ils firent tous deux encore quelques courses avant de retourner aux vestiaires pour se changer. Eren sortit du vestiaire en premier et faillit tomber en trébuchant sur la marche. Levi le rattrapa in-extremis.  
_Oi ? Eren, tu fous quoi ? Il le secoua tout en le soutenant et remarqua qu'il avait le teint blanc, les lèvres violettes et le souffle faible. Il fronça les sourcils. Eren ? Tu vas bien ? Tch ...fait chier … Il mit son bras autour de son épaule pour le ramener à la voiture. L'élève plissait les yeux ayant la vue trouble et du mal à respirer.

_Et merde, fait chier ... Eren faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler avant que Levi ne lui ouvre la porte de la voiture. Une fois assis, il se sentit trembler. Levi le couvrit et prit le volant, partant au plus vite.  
_On va à l'hôpital tout de suite. Je peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Faut que tu fasses des examens, bordel de merde. Levi fit crisser les pneus à la sortit du parking. Opposé à cette idée, Eren empoigna faiblement son bras, la main tremblante et glacée.  
_Tu peux pas me faire ça putain... Si j'y vais... Jamais ils me laisseront courir. Il regarda le plus vieux, les yeux larmoyants. Levi mordit sa lèvre repensant au regard, à l'expression d'Eren lorsqu'il courrait. Une flamme si vive brûlait dans ses yeux. C'était sûrement la seule chose qui lui donnait une perspective future et Levi n'avait aucune envie de briser son espoir, son rêve.  
_Mais putain Eren...  
_Levi...je t'en prie...


End file.
